Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Secuela de Naruto Kanashimi No Uta, han pasado 12 años desde el terrible incidente contra Kotoko Uchiha, como saldo,Shiori ha sido criada como hija de Naruto y Hinata, sin que ella sepa la verdad acerca de su origen. El inesperado regreso de Sasuke...
1. Mi príncipe azul

NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

Capítulo 1 "Mi príncipe azul, un misterioso ninja enmascarado"

La estancia, era apacible como es costumbre en ese tipo de lugares, los rayos de sol, entran por la ventana, dándole cierta calidez a la habitación.

Junto a la cama un florero con un par de margaritas, se notaba que habían sido llevadas ahí en días diferentes.

-¡Si no lo haces Shiori morirá!!!!, ¡¡¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!!!!, -la voz de Sasuke retumba una y otra vez en los oídos de Sakura, quien al transcurso de los años ha mantenido la mirada perdida, en aquella cama de hospital, mientras aferra a su cuerpo aquella muñeca que la acompaña a todas partes.

El sonido del reloj se escucha fácilmente, el cual marca las 8:00 A.M.

Al mismo tiempo un reloj en forma de corazón con alitas marca la misma hora, detrás de él una foto de un grupo de 3, con un marco blanco, en ella una chica de cabello azul oscuro muy largo de ojos verdes, junto a ella un chico Hyuuga fácilmente reconocible por sus ojos blancos, del otro lado un chico de cabello negro muy parecido a Rock Lee y como Jounin Sensei la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha.

Bajo las sábanas de la cama alguien se movía sin intenciones de levantarse, tras el paso de unos minutos, una mano se desliza bajo la sábana y tanteando llega a la mesita de al lado donde está el reloj.

Lo toma y lo arrastra de regreso hacia ella bajo la sábana.

Inmediatamente un gran grito inunda todo el lugar, llegando a los oídos de todos los habitantes de la casa, pasando como onda por cada uno.

-Aggggggg!!!!!!!!, -escucha Naruto que toma una tasa de café en el comedor, -con que ya se despertó, -piensa mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

-Aggggggg!!!!!!!!, -escucha Hinata, que termina de arreglarse frente al espejo, -otra vez…espero no tenga problemas con Lee por esto…, -piensa resignada

-Aggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, -se escucha en los pasillos, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de donde provenía el grito es derribada de una patada, lo que llama la atención de la chica bajo la sábana, la cual cubre ahora su cabeza.

-¡En lugar de ponerte a gritar como loca, vístete de una vez, Onee-chan!!!!!!!

-mi puerta…otra vez…, ¡DERRIBASTE MI PUERTA OTRA VEZ!!!!!!, -se exalta saltando de la cama frente a el chico que entró, mirándolo hacia abajo ya que es más pequeño que ella.

-¡ALGO TENÍA QUE HACER PARA QUE DEJARAS DE GRITAR!!!!, -le responde apretando los puños mientras una venita salta en su frente, el chico rubio, la mira esperando el contraataque.

-Sea como sea…Hm…, -sonríe y le da la espalda, -gracias, ahora vete que debo cambiarme, no querrás ver más supongo

-Wa!, que asco, claro que no! Tte wa yo…, -sale de la habitación y baja por las escaleras.

-¡Sabes Kotaro!, -logra decir la chica antes que él baje por completo y logra escuchar

-¿Mmm?

-Eres el hermanito más Kawaii del mundo, tanto que dan ganas de apretarte, -dice inmediatamente detrás de él casi ahorcándolo con su abrazo

Momentos después llega Kotaro a sentarse a la mesa junto a Naruto, quien al ver la expresión de su hijo le sonríe.

-¿Amor fraterno otra vez?

-Su amor duele…preferiría que no me quisiera, si siempre se la va a pasar haciendo eso.

-Creo que eres afortunado, aunque a veces te incomode

-si tal vez…, -mira apenado hacia otro lado

-¡Llegaré a tiempo!, ¡¡Llegaré a tiempo!!!!, ¡LLEGARÉ A TIEMPO!!!!!!!!, -grita un chico vestido con un traje verde y cabello negro, corriendo a una gran velocidad, -después de todo Lee-sensei dijo que no debía darme por vencido, ¡Oh!, ¡SENSEI!!!!!!!, -en ese momento se percata de la presencia de un chico de cabello café que apoyado sobre una baranda parece esperar.

-Llegué!!!!!, -desacelera de golpe rodando hasta quedar frente a él, -Buenos días Saito-san

El chico voltea y esboza una leve sonrisa que desaparece de inmediato, -buenos días Yuji, -Lee sensei, dejó esta carta para nosotros, -dice pasándole el objeto

-¿carta?, -la observa mientras Sailto habla

-dijo que una vez nos reuniéramos los tres la abriéramos, que era parte del entrenamiento, una sorpresa o algo así.

-pero aún no llega Shiori-sama…, espero no tarde, me muero por saber que nueva meta para el futuro viene implícita en esta carta!

-eh…sí…esperemos a que ella venga…

-¡Oh Dios mío!!!, es tardísimo…, -piensa Shiori mientras corre entre las avenidas, -Saito-kun…¿qué vas a pensar de mí…?

-¡Buenos días Shiori-chan, ¿vas tarde otra vez?!, -la saluda Ino desde la florería

-¡Ohayo!!, -corre sin detenerse y levantando la mano al pasar por su lado.

-¡Shiori!!!!, -se asoma por la ventana de la florería un niño rubio enojado, mientras saca el brazo, -¡Te veré luego Teme!!!!

-Al verlo Shiori corre a más velocidad, mientras traga saliva por el susto

-¿Se puede saber que te hizo ahora para que pongas esa cara Kenta?

-Son…son cosas de chicos, no te incumbe, -se da la vuelta rápido el muchacho y sale por la puerta de la florería, dejando a Ino intrigada.

-Mnn…!Oye!!!, ¿Qué es esa manera de responder!!!

Ino mira la dirección en la que se fue Shiori y reflexiona por un momento, -Mientras más crece, le hayo más parecido a ti…, -piensa en Sakura cuando tenía la edad de Shiori.

Las sombras de muchos ninjas estaban parados frente a una persona que les hablaba, una mujer…de cabello largo, quien tras mover un brazo, dejó mover uno de los cascabeles que llevaba atados a las puntas de sus mechones delanteros.

-El sabe cual es el siguiente paso…suéltenlo…, -dijo delatando su identidad tras escucharse como la voz de Kotoko

Ante ella un prisionero que atado a un tronco con las manos separadas por un dispersor de chakra, la mira, como tratando de hallar alguna respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, como si no entendiera nada.

-Es hora…a partir de hoy, empieza…

Mientras pronuncia estas palabras, otros subordinados colocan una máscara negra, bajo los ojos del ex prisionero, cuya sombra se ve familiar…

-Así que Lee-sensei, dejó esto…wo…me pregunto que será, -analiza el pedazo de papel Shiori, mientras los otros dos chicos la miran con la ceja arqueada notando la despreocupación de la chica, al menos a sus ojos.

-No…llegué tarde otra vez…de seguro ya me están viendo con esa su ceja levantada…, -piensa Shiori, sin despegar su vista del papel, -Shannaro…, -se toca la cara asustada la Shiori interior.

-Por cierto…, -interrumpe Saito

-eh..¿eh?, -lo mira expectante

-me preguntaba…si es que habías tenido ese sueño…y por eso llegaste tarde…es preocupante…, -dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

-uh…es verdad, -lo voltea a ver Yuji, asintiendo.

-Pues…la verdad…

-ambos chicos la miran preocupados

-¡La verdad es que hoy se me pegaron las sábanas!, jeje mi reloj no sonó hoy…, -ambos caen al piso de espaldas tras la aclaración.

-pero ahora que lo mencionas…ayer…creo que fue un poco más claro…creo que me estoy acostumbrando a eso…, -menciona mientras recuerda, -hay un hombre…que está frente a mí, su cara es borrosa…, pero yo pongo mis manos en su rostro de esta forma, -dice poniendo las manos en las mejillas de Saito

-¿de esta forma?, -se las pone ahora Saito a Shiori

-Pues eso me recuerda a dos cosas, -interviene Yuji, ambos voltean, -uno, es que tu agarras a la persona amada para darle un beso

-¿eh?, ¡¿eh!!!!!?, -se sueltan al instante ambos sonrojados

-Yuji sonríe por la forma de actuar de sus compañeros, -y la otra, es cuando un bebé pone las manos encima de la cara de su padre, creo que esas son las dos cosas de por qué una persona colocaría las manos así sobre el rostro de alguien.

-Ya veo…pero en mi caso no es ni una ni la otra, porque no es mi persona amada, -baja la cabeza tras el comentario levemente sonrojada, luego la levanta, y él no es mi papá…porque mi papá es rubio, y él no lo parece…es más aseguro que su cabello es oscuro.

-que extraño…estoy seguro que esas son las únicas posibilidades

-después de todo sólo es un sueño, ya no te preocupes por eso, -la aconseja Saito

-Sí…será mejor que vayamos con Lee-sensei

-¡LEE SENSEI!!!!, -gritan los tres, tras ver la hora, y abren la carta

Los escuadrones ninja serán presentados esta mañana, por el Hokage-sama…se darán a conocer las bases para que los genin y chuunin destacados entren a los escuadrones, ¡No lleguen tarde!!, es frente a los monumentos a los Hokages. 10:00 A.M.

-menos mal…son las 9:00, me pregunto, ¿por qué nos habrá citado tan temprano si la actividad empieza a las 10…

-lo mejor será irnos ya, -sugiere Saito

-Ooos!, -se anima Yuji

-Mn, asiente Shiori, los tres desaparecen de un salto.

- Escuadrones de reconocimiento pasen…, -dice un ninja parado en las ramas de un árbol, su vestimenta es morada con negro, y en su frente lleva el símbolo de la aldea de vidrio.

Al instante se infiltran 5 ninjas saltando por los árboles, miran de lejos la estancia de la aldea de la hoja.

Detrás de ellos un ninja vestido de negro de cómo 1.65 de altura, observa sigilosamente los movimientos de los demás, en su cara llevaba una máscara que le cubría de los ojos hacia abajo, dejando ver su tez blanca y mirada profunda, una gota de sudor baja de su frente mientras observa. El viento empezó a soplar, así movía sus cabellos azules…

-Konoha…, -piensa mientras espera.

Saito, Yuji y Shiori saltan de rama en rama en el bosque esperando llegar al encuentro con Lee, frente a la montaña de los Hokages.

Shiori ve delante suyo a sus compañeros, en un descuido deja de ver hacia delante y al voltear nuevamente ya no ve a Saito

-¡Saito-san!!, -escucha el grito de Yuji, lo que la saca de balance y se para en la rama para ver hacia todas direcciones buscando a Saito, -¡Yuji-kun!!!, -lo llama y ve que tampoco está, -chicos…

En ese momento una mano que llevaba un guante negro que cubría una venda blanca, le tapa la boca y es bajada hasta el piso.

-No grites…, -dice el ninja que la había capturado, el cual es enfocado y resulta ser el mismo enmascarado de cabellos azules, -debes poner mucha atención, no voy a hacerte daño, -la voz del sujeto le trajo a la mente el sueño con aquel hombre, -¿por qué?..., -piensa mientras trata de zafarse.

Entonces otro ninja que los ve se acerca, pero el enmascarado le arroja un Kunai para que no los interrumpa.

-escucha bien…la aldea de vidrio intentará entrar a Konoha, debes decirle a Naruto que esté listo, -al oír el nombre de su padre Shiori abrió los ojos sorprendida, -se que es difícil confiar en esta situación, pero te lo encargo…

-Saito-kun…Yuji-kun…, -repite los nombres de sus amigos asustada por las palabras del ninja y no ver a sus amigos.

En ese momento Saito aparece de la nada y se pone frente a Shiori, pensando que es atacada por el ninja enmascarado.

-¿¡Estás bien!! ¡Shiori!!?

Tras la revelación del nombre de la chica, el ninja extranjero la vió de pies a cabeza, sus ojos mostraban incredulidad, en ese momento desaparece.

-¿te hizo algo?

-no…él…él me salvó…pasará algo muy peligroso Saito-kun…, -articula finalmente

Continuará…..

Ending: Houki Boshi (Younha)

Versión Shiori

Las letras de NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU caen una tras de otra encerradas en bolitas.

Shiori de espaldas, es enfocada desde las piernas hacia arriba, lleva medias blancas hasta las rodillas y una falda short, su cabello llega a rosar las medias.

La habitación de Shiori, ella está acostada junto a su peluche, que tiene una banda de Konoa en la cabeza

Ella se da vuelta y extiende los brazos

El reloj suena y ella abre los ojos asustada.

Shiori abraza a Kotaro por detrás, aún en pijama, después que él derribe la puerta de su cuarto

Shiori es Abrazada por Naruto, él lleva el traje de Hokage y ella se ruboriza, ante la cámara que los va a fotografiar

Shiori es Abrazada por Hinata, Están horneando algo y la cocina está sucia

Shiori en compañía de su grupo, parados en una montaña.

Shiori está frente al ninja enmascarado y lo ve con las manos juntas sobre su pecho, mientras su cabello vuelta al viento

Shiori hace el bunshin y le sale una mala copia de si misma, ella lo mira resignada.

Shiori corre seguida de Saito y Yuji, todos van felices, hasta que Lee los encuentra, ponen cara de ¡Hay no!

Shiori se ve en el espejo, sus ojos revelan cierta tristeza

Al instante sus ojos muestran el Sharingan, ella se sorprende.

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"Los capitanes de los 7 escuadrones de la Hoja"


	2. Los capitanes de los 7 escuadrones

Tema de entrada: Jet boy Jet girl-Hitomy Takahashi

Una estrella fugaz cruza el espacio a gran velocidad, de su estela, se van formando las letras de NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU, que desaparecen dando paso a la casa de Naruto, donde Shiori mira por la ventana.

Kalasu…

Ella cierra los ojos y siente el viento de la noche

Osanai…

Se da la vuelta y mira su reflejo en el espejo del otro lado de la habitación

Mayo…

Al momento está frente a él y sonríe

Yoru no…

Pero en un momento deja de hacerlo y su figura reflejada se entristece bajando la mirada, al levantarla muestra su Sharingan.

Kanagete…

Shiori corre a abrazar a Naruto, quien la recibe, al instante un enfoque a la cara de Naruto que se traslapa con la cara de Sasuke

Ryuu…

Shiori y su grupo, Yuuji empuja a Saito al lado de Shiori, con quien tropieza y ambos quedan cara a cara sonrojados, frente a Lee, que mira retador a Yuuji.

Ai mo yume mo…

Sasuke parado en las ramas de un árbol ve hacia Konoha, las caras de Shiori y Sakura aparecen y se atenúan hasta blanco.

Sono…

Kotoko parada detrás de Sasuke tomándolo de la mano en medio de su escondite en la oscuridad.

Yet boy…

Shiori sola en medio de un prado, mientras su cabello vuela, la luz da un efecto de alas en su espalda

Kazoku…

El cuadro con la foto del equipo 7 es tomada por Shiori que pasa su mano por la cara de Sakura

Yet girl…

Naruto de espaldas al ninja enmascarado, cada uno con su arma, él con un Kunai y el ninja una su espada Kusanagi, se dan vuelta y se amenazan.

Ikuzu….

Shiori llora sobre su escritorio, entonces llega Kotaro y le pone la mano en el hombro.

Kade so….

Shiori saca su espada desenvainada por la espalda junto a Yuuji y a Saito, este último vestido de escuadrón de ataque, los tres con sus armas.

"Los capitanes de los 7 escuadrones de la Hoja"

Todos los ninjas Barazuisho estaban entrando en grupos al escondite de Kotoko, tras haber finalizado con la misión de inspección, entre ellos que corrían, se distinguía uno que no lo hacía, más bien caminaba sin ánimos como si fuera a un lugar desagradable. Mientras caminaba sus ojos miraban al piso al recordar…

-¿Estás bien Shiori???, -grita Saito al aparecer frente a ellos.

-…Shiori…, -vuelve a la realidad Sasuke, -mi hi…ja…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…?, -frunce el seño molesto, mientras sigue caminando.

-¿Y estás segura de que no te hizo nada??, -sigue preguntando su compañero mientras la mira aún nerviosa, en ese momento se les une Yuuji.

-al parecer se fueron…¿qué pasa?, -pregunta tratando de enterarse al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-No fue nada Yuuji-kun, -le sonríe Shiori, -es sólo que…, -entonces recuerda al ninja tapándole la boca y hablando, los vellos de sus brazos se erizan, tras recordar y se abraza a si misma para calmarse.

-Shiori…, -se preocupa Saito, -ella dice que un extraño ninja enmascarado la salvó, -explica a Yuuji Saito.

-Que raro…¿comúnmente el héroe se queda en la escena no?

-él me advirtió de algo que pasara…pero puede ser una trampa…tal vez no sea un héroe…

-por el momento lo mejor es ir donde el 6to para que le contemos lo sucedido, -recomienda Yuuji

-sí, asienten los otros dos.

-Así que todo salió como pensamos, -habla Kotoko con Sasuke, sentada frente a él

-sí…los ninjas vigilantes siguen en los mismos puestos estratégicos, hay tres Anbu rodeando la entrada, 7 en el bosque, y 4 en las cercanías de las casas en la aldea.

-Están acostumbrados a los días de paz…eso no es mucho, -le responde la Uchiha, -ustedes ya pueden irse, -se dirige a los otros ninjas que estaban acompañando a Sasuke.

-¡A!, -responden desapareciendo de la escena, dejándolos solos en el cuarto ligeramente iluminado por una vela.

Kotoko vuelve a ver a Sasuke y se topa con su rostro ido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por algo.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿pasa algo?

-¿ah?, -levanta su mirada para juntarse con la de ella, -n..no…sólo pensaba

-¿y en qué pensabas?, -se levanta con la intención de acercarse

-Pensaba…en cual será nuestro siguiente movimiento…, -piensa bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-¿el siguiente movimiento?, te la pasas hablando metódicamente desde el día en que te conocí, ya déjalo, -se quita la chaqueta que la cubría y la pone sobre la silla donde estaba.

-es que…, -la imagen de Shiori se le viene a la mente, -desde el día en que me salvaste…y te juré fidelidad a cambio de mi vida…, -Kotoko se interesa por la plática y voltea nuevamente hacia él.

-¿fidelidad a cambio de tu vida?, -sonríe tras la aseveración, -si podría decirse que así fue…aunque me costó eh, -le dice animada, -¿Qué hay con eso?

-hasta el día de hoy…pude ver la luz del sol

-habían muchas cosas que hacer antes de que salieras Sasuke…¿ya olvidaste el estado en que te encontrabas?, -Sasuke recuerda rápidamente respirar por un tuvo y toser sangre sin parar, -si lo se…

-ya ves, así son las cosas, pero por fin podremos llevar acabo el objetivo de todo esto, -dice poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y buscando desamarrar la camisa que llevaba.

-Kotoko…, -la mira con intención de pararla y la toma por las muñecas

Kotoko se sorprende ante el acto y frunce el seño separándose del ninja de cabellos azules.

Cuando Shiori y los demás llegaron ante los monumentos a los Hokages, la ceremonia ya había dado inicio, por lo que buscaron incorporarse, haciendo fila hasta atrás de todos.

-había olvidado lo de la carta que nos dejó Lee-sensei…, -dice Yuuji al ver la ceremonia

-creo que nos tardaremos un poco en contarle esto a tu papá, -se dirige a Shiori Saito

-¡Hasta que aparecen!, ¡Me tenían muy preocupado!, -se acerca Rock Lee a su grupo sorprendiéndolos por atrás.

-¡Lee-sensei!, -lo saludan todos con una sonrisa

-es que hubieron ciertos inconvenientes…, -baja la mirada Shiori

-¿inconvenientes?, ¿qué pasó?

En ese momento Naruto toma el micrófono y todos voltean a ver que es lo que va a decir.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya todos conocen la situación, no me queda más que presentarles a los capitanes que serán los responsables de los 7 escuadrones de ninjas, a cargo de la seguridad de la villa.

-¿Situación?, -pregunta Shiori a su sensei tras oír las aclaraciones de su padre.

-Naruto-kun expuso muchas cosas mientras ustedes no estaban, más tarde los pondré al tanto.

-¿escuadrones?, -se voltean a ver Saito y Yuuji, -Sensei, ¿no que sólo los Anbu poseen escuadrones?, -pregunta Saito

-eso sería en una situación normal, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco, incluso los genin como ustedes podrán pertenecer a un escuadrón de defensa de los que se están fundando.

-¿Los genin?, -pregunta Shiori

-Hokage-sama dijo que el mejor de cada equipo de tres entrará a formar parte de un escuadrón, porque siempre hay shinobis con mucho talento, creo que es una gran oportunidad para aquel genin escogido.

-yo lo hallo muy peligroso…, -piensa Shiori, mientras voltea a ver a Saito, -sin duda si uno de los tres es escogido ese serías tú…, -sigue pensando sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Shiori-chan?, -lo nota el muchacho y la mira nervioso

-¡Ah!, -se percata de lo que hace y voltea la cara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras ya todos los capitanes han subido al escenario menos uno.

-por favor el Jounin Rock Lee, suba al escenario por favor, -se le llama por el altavoz.

-Sensei…usted, -lo miran sorprendidos tras el llamado

-¡sí!, -levanta la mano y desaparece, enseguida ya estaba donde era requerido.

-Hyuuga Neji, capitán del primer escuadrón

-Mi papá…, -lo mira orgulloso Saito

-Nara Shikamaru, capitán del segundo escuadrón

-Akimichi Chouji, capitán del tercer escuadrón

-Hyuuga Tenten, capitana del cuarto escuadrón

-Inuzuka Kiba, Capitán del quinto escuadrón

-Uzumaki Hinata, capitana del sexto escuadrón

-Rock Lee, Capitán del séptimo escuadrón

-Todos los Jounin…, esto quiere decir que la cosa está grave…, aunque no quieran que lo parezca, -piensa Shiori viendo a sus "tíos" sobre la plataforma.

Sasuke estaba sentado a los pies de una cama, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas al flexionar las piernas.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, -pregunta Kotoko acostada sobre la cama, cubierta por la sábana.

-muchas veces hemos hablado de eso…sabes que no es por convicción propia, -le responde serio sin dejar de ver la oscuridad frente a él

-pero nuestro acuerdo fue claro…

-y no he dejado de cumplirlo, -le responde cortante

-¿Cómo puede ser eso???, ¿!Cómo puedes estar conmigo y a la vez ser tan distante!!!!?...tras todos estos años no he logrado que la olvides…ella que es una simple mujer…

-el recuerdo de Sakura cargando a Shiori le viene a la mente a Sasuke que sonríe al imaginarlas

-mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo…quedamos en revivir a nuestro clan…pero tú no haces mas que pensar en ella…

-es verdad que mi deseo de revivir al clan era latente, pero yo ya lo hice, mi hija Shiori es la prueba de eso!!, y lo que tu me pides…no es más que un capricho tuyo…el intercambio para que yo pueda seguir aquí…

-así que sigue siendo por eso…no se en qué rayos estaba pensando al proponértelo…, -mira a otro lado ofuscada

-Sasuke aprieta los puños y los dientes al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, -yo…no es que esté pensando en ella…

-Kotoko voltea tras la aclaración de Sasuke

-simplemente…es que la forma en como llegamos a esto no fue normal…, pero estoy aquí, -dice acercándose y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-ya lo sabemos…¿un Uchiha para una Uchiha no?, -se acomoda sobre el pecho del Shinobi que la rodea con sus brazos, pero no quita la cara de pesar que ha mantenido todo ese tiempo.

-hasta que logre entrar del todo a la villa…, -piensa sin prestarle mucha atención a Kotoko que ha comenzado nuevamente a besarlo.

Kotaro baja las escaleras de su casa, hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse frente al televisor, toma el control y cambia canal tras canal sin parar.

-¿nanda tewayo?, no hay nada bueno y justo hoy que tengo libre…, -se hunde en el sofá, mientras recuerda a su padre dirigiéndose a él antes de salir.

-como hoy hay varios anuncios que hacer, las clases en la academia se suspenden por este día, no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo y ponte a entrenar ¿si?

-tu padre tiene razón, cuando regrese te preguntaré sobre lo que hiciste hoy, -secunda a Naruto la señora Uzumaki

-¡Pero mamá, si es día libre significa que es día de descanso!, -la mira con ojos acuosos y temblorosos

-esos ojos…no caeré esta vez, -voltea a otro lado Hinata con los ojos cerrados

-bien…cuando venga Onee-chan le diré que me ayude a entrenar con el Kagebunshin, -da una respuesta más apropiada

-ese es mi hijo, -sonríe Hinata que le da un beso antes de salir por la puerta de la casa

Kotaro se queda con los brazos tras la cabeza y suspira al verlos alejarse, -vaya…y pensar que ya tengo 9 años y siguen tratándome así…

Ya de vuelta en la realidad, vuelve a suspirar, se acomoda un cojín tras la espalda, en ese momento siente una pequeña molestia en el costado derecho, por lo que busca la causa, encontrándose con un pequeño libro en el sofá, que había caído en medio de los cojines.

-¿Y esto?, -le da vueltas a ambos lados para ver la portada y la contraportada, topándose con las letras PRIVADO en la esquina inferior izquierda del pequeño libro, -No….será…., -abre grandes los ojos y sus manos tiemblan ante lo que tiene en sus manos.

-¡¿Por qué???!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡esto no debe estarme pasando a mí!!!!!!!, Dios…lo he visto muchas veces en la televisión, la historia del típico chico hermano menor que encuentra el diario de su hermana mayor, por curiosidad le da una hojeada y descubre los secretos horrorosos que ella guarda…dándose cuenta de que no es humana…y ha venido a devorar nuestras cabezas!!!!!!, -mientras habla bajo sus ojos va apareciendo una sombra azul.

.¿qué hacer?..., -dice ya un poco más calmado, voltea hacia todos lados y al no ver moros en la costa, sale corriendo para su cuarto con todo y el pequeño libro, entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí, deslizándose por ella como si entrar ahí le hubiera costado bastante.

-Onee-chan…, -la imagen de Shiori dejando caer el libro en el sofá sin darse cuenta le viene a la mente.

-pero es justo saber…soy el hermano menor….¿o…no?

Mientras cada quien pensaba en como resolver sus problemas, en el Hospital, Sakura abre los ojos de improvisto, como si estuviera totalmente cuerda, se sienta en la cama, mira la muñeca que le ha servido de compañía y la deja de lado, mira sus manos, las cuales enseguida se lleva a la cara, tratando de estimular sus ojos las frota contra ellos, el Sharingan en su ojo derecho parece reaccionar…

-Sa…suke-kun…, -articula débilmente y luego mira hacia la puerta, ansiosa, como si muriera por ver lo que hay del otro lado.

-sí…aparentemente no nos queda otra opción…, -reflexiona Saito, Naruto les ha explicado algunas cosas

-con que el país del Agua fue atacado…, -se entristece tras la noticia Shiori

-sí…como una de las cinco naciones elementales, eso debe ponernos en guardia, por eso llegamos a la conclusión que si la guerra llegara a desatarse, es necesario estar preparado, porque comúnmente los Anbu no se dan abasto…al menos eso he observado en las invasiones anteriores.

-Konoha…es nuestro deber protegerla, -argumenta Yuuji, mientras achica la mirada

-¿pero cómo es que no sabían esto, si yo lo expliqué a todos hace poco?, ¿no me digan que no estaban ahí?, -arquea la ceja Naruto

-todos se sorprenden y se pasan la mano tras la cabeza

-Hokage-sama…el equipo 1 dijo fueron interceptados por un escuadrón de ninjas vestidos de negro y púrpura antes de llegar a los monumentos de los Hokages pasados, -se mete Lee a la conversación.

-¿¡Morado y negro!!!?, -se para de la silla Naruto al escuchar eso

-había un ninja…que portaba una máscara en su cara, se acercó a mí sin que me diera cuenta, atravesó mi defensa y tapándome la boca me dijo algunas cosas, -informa Shiori apenada por decir que no pudo defenderse.

-¿Te hizo algo???, ¿dime como era ese maldito?!!!!, -se exalta Naruto al ver expuesta la seguridad de su "hija"

-¡NO!, él no me hizo nada…más bien me salvó y me advirtió…dijo que los Ninjas Barazuisho vendrán a invadir Konoha, y que tu debías estar atento, que te avisara papá…, -dijo poniéndose nerviosa al recordar la voz de Sasuke diciéndole esas palabras.

-¿Por qué el enemigo avisaría de una cosa como esa?, -pregunta extrañado Naruto a Lee

-Pues…creo que hay cosas que te plantearé después Hokage-sama, -lo mira tratando que Naruto capte

-¿después?, ¿Por qué no lo dices ahora?, ¿no ves lo preocupados que estamos?, -insiste sin entender la actitud de Rock Lee

-Tiene que ver con la apariencia de ese ninja…pero es sólo una especulación, -remata Lee para que Naruto capte

-¿su apariencia?¿cómo era?, -le pregunta entonces a Shiori

-Pues fue muy rápido…sólo pude ver que traía una máscara, su piel era blanca, su cabello lizo…oscuro…, -no lo se…, fue muy rápido

-el color de sus ojos era negro, -afirma luego Saito, -yo lo ví cuando llegué a ayudar a Shiori-chan, -su cabello azul oscuro, -al menos ese ya es un indicio para buscarlo.

-pareciera que describen a Sasuke-kun…, -piensa Lee, -pero es evidente que existen muchas más personas con esos rasgos, -razona luego

-por el momento hay que tomar en cuenta la advertencia, más tarde descubriremos si se trata o no de una trampa, -afirma Naruto

-nosotros nos retiramos, -desaparecen los tres de la presencia de Naruto

Entonces Naruto cierra los ojos y ve el momento en que se fue dejando a Sasuke desmayado en el escondite de Kotoko, tras la gran explosión y no quedar nada.

-Esto es una coincidencia…Sasuke…

Kotaro parece haberse entretenido leyendo el pequeño libro, pero su cara no es la de un chico que ha descubierto secretos impensables, es más bien la de alguien que no puede creer lo que está leyendo.

Sus ojos azules se mueven de lado a lado siguiendo la lectura…

_Sábado 23 de julio_

_Hola!!, pues hoy ha sido día de pensar, igual que ayer…está lloviendo a torrentes, por lo que me quedé en casa todo el día, Lee-sensei nos dejó descansar, después de todo Tora-chan la gata que se escapa fue encontrada por 45ava vez esta tarde._

_Pero eso no es lo importante…sabes…cuando estuve sola…subí a la habitación de mamá, encontré una foto suya de más joven, era muy linda…busque…algún rasgo que se pareciera a mí…y me asuste…no vi nada…¿puedes creerlo?, tal vez estoy pensando mal las cosas, quizás los papás de mis papás tengan algún parecido mayor conmigo…¿siempre es lo mismo no?, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije cuando Kotaro aprendió a usar su Byakugan y yo aún no lo logro…?_

_Le pregunté a Saito por teléfono…¡me atreví a llamarlo!, él me platicó que puede ser algo normal…eso espero, realmente, eso espero…_

_Porque sigo teniendo ese sueño…yo toco la cara de ese hombre…¿Qué significará?, y el día de hoy…me siento extremadamente sola…_

Hoy no es un buen día para Uzumaki Shiori…

Matta ne!

-Onee-chan…, -articula Kotaro al terminar la página que había escogido, en ese momento escucha que alguien entra a la casa tras cerrar la puerta de esta.

-¡Alguien viene!!!!!!, -se levanta rápido, entra a la habitación de Shiori, pone el libro entre otros y sale rápido topándose con ella en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Kotaro?, -lo mira sorprendida, ¿qué estabas…?

-¡Onee-chan!!!, nada, nada!, sólo tomé prestados los plumones del estante, -dice reverenciando y huyendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿los plumones?, -piensa Shiori, -luego revisa la bolsa que cuelga arriba de sus medias por encima de los Kunais, saca de ella una caja de plumones, -¿a si?, -voltea hacia donde huyó su hermano.

-Volverán a entrar…esta vez me traerán a esa Jinjuuriki, no quiero fallas, -habla Kotoko frente los escuadrones ninjas que estaban frente a ella.

Enseguida todos desaparecen.

-no quiero fallas, -repite frente a Sasuke, que con la máscara puesta asiente y desaparece frente a ella

Shiori escribe en el diario, recostada sobre la cama

-Hoy no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche para contarte, tuve un encuentro de estrellas…un príncipe azul soñado me ha rescatado de las garras de la muerte…, aunque su rostro se esconde bajo una máscara negra, su voz…me hace temblar…

Continuará….

Tema de salida: Houki Boshi (Younha)

Versión Hyuuga Saito

Las letras de NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU caen una tras de otra encerradas en bolitas, al final se hace el logo y es atravesado por un Kunai.

Saito viendo al frente, una de sus manos apoyada en su cadera y con la otra sostiene un Kunai hacia delante.

Saito mira por la ventana mientras llueve

La carita de Shiori encerrada en una burbuja aparece al lado de su cabeza

Neji entra a la habitación, entonces se para y lo saluda como si fuera soldado.

Tenten abraza a Saito cuando él está desayunando, lo que lo sonroja

Saito y Yuuji entrenan, cual fuera un videojuego se ven sus caras debajo de la pantalla con una barrita de energía.

Saito en compañía de su grupo, parados en una montaña.

Saito hace su Byakugan y Shiori lo mira de lejos entrenando.

Shiori está frente al ninja enmascarado y lo ve con las manos juntas sobre su pecho, mientras su cabello vuelta al viento, la escena se da vuelta y queda Saito viendo a Shiori de lejos mientras ella mira al bosque y su cabello vuela.

Saito corre seguido de Shiori y Yuuji, todos van felices, hasta que Lee los encuentra, ponen cara de ¡Hay no!

Saito voltea a un lado, donde al desplazarse la pantalla se ve el 1er escuadrón.

En un momento Shiori y Yuuji quedan atrás de él, cuyos ojos los tapa su cabello y viste el traje de los escuadrones.

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"Pelea interrumpida, una pregunta que tiene respuesta y no la se"

No se lo pierdan!!

Copa Shinobi

¡Dorada!!

-En sus marcas, listos, fuera!!!!, -da el pito de salida Hinata vestida de arbitro

Shiori, Saito y Yuuji corren con todas sus fuerzas y levantando polvo a su paso, hasta que los tres llegan a la meta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Gané!!, -grita Saito

-¡Gané yo!!, -reclama Yuuji

-¡La que gané fui yo!, -aclara Shiori

-gane yo porque yo llegué primero, -les dice Tsunade que estaba parada en la meta

-¿Eh????????

-¿no notaron que salí cien mil veces más rápido que ustedes?


	3. Pelea interrumpida, una pregunta

Holas!!! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegra mucho que la historia esté llenando sus expectativas, ahora voy a responderlos:

:

Con lo que dices en tu primer comentario, tienes mucha razón, Sasuke debería medir más xD, se me fue el detalle de que han pasado 12 años y el bombón tiene que haber crecido de la estatura que tenía a los 15 verdad?, jaja. Gracias.

Con lo del otro comentario, también me alegra, los openings y endings le dan más vida al fic n.n

Sakuracr:

Oh! muchas gracias por tu comentario y si Sakura va a salir más, pero en unos capis más adelante y de ahí se quedará para siempre, así que espérala n_n

Rukiachan25:

Uh!! Si amiga, me inspiré en el caleidoscopio de Bleach xD, jaja, pero lo que me pides de Kotoko está negro…verás, no has notado que subo demasiado rápido los capis?, no es que no tenga nada que hacer xD, es que el fic lo escribí el año pasado y lo publiqué en PFF y en mi foro, por lo que al venir al FF . net ya estaba listo.

Aprovecho para decirte que si eso te molestó con lo que viene le vas a tirar muchos más bazookazos a la pobre Kotoko, aunque se lo merece no? Jajaja.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas!!!

Tema de entrada: Jet boy Jet girl-Hitomi Takahashi

Una estrella fugaz cruza el espacio a gran velocidad, de su estela, se van formando las letras de NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU, que desaparecen dando paso a la casa de Naruto, donde Shiori mira por la ventana.

Kalasu…

Ella cierra los ojos y siente el viento de la noche

Osanai…

Se da la vuelta y mira su reflejo en el espejo del otro lado de la habitación

Mayo…

Al momento está frente a él y sonríe

Yoru no…

Pero en un momento deja de hacerlo y su figura reflejada se entristece bajando la mirada, al levantarla muestra su Sharingan.

Kanagete…

Shiori corre a abrazar a Naruto, quien la recibe, al instante un enfoque a la cara de Naruto que se traslapa con la cara de Sasuke

Ryuu…

Shiori y su grupo, Yuuji empuja a Saito al lado de Shiori, con quien tropieza y ambos quedan cara a cara sonrojados, frente a Lee, que mira retador a Yuuji.

Ai mo yume mo…

Sasuke parado en las ramas de un árbol ve hacia Konoha, las caras de Shiori y Sakura aparecen y se atenúan hasta blanco.

Sono…

Kotoko parada detrás de Sasuke tomándolo de la mano en medio de su escondite en la oscuridad.

Yet boy…

Shiori sola en medio de un prado, mientras su cabello vuela, la luz da un efecto de alas en su espalda

Kazoku…

El cuadro con la foto del equipo 7 es tomada por Shiori que pasa su mano por la cara de Sakura

Yet girl…

Naruto de espaldas al ninja enmascarado, cada uno con su arma, él con un Kunai y el ninja con su espada Kusanagi, se dan vuelta y se amenazan.

Ikuzu….

Shiori llora sobre su escritorio, entonces llega Kotaro y le pone la mano en el hombro.

Kade so….

Shiori saca su espada desenvainada por la espalda junto a Yuuji y a Saito, este último vestido de escuadrón de ataque, los tres con sus armas.

Super capítulo especial de Sakura, el encuentro inesperado entre Sasuke y Shiori

La escena está en escala de grises, Shiori cae por un risco, mientras estira su mano tratando de agarrarse de algo, pero es muy tarde, su imagen desaparece frente a los ojos de Naruto que tiemblan y enseguida empieza perder el control, impedido por algo, sin poder moverse no hace más que observar…

"Pelea interrumpida, una pregunta que tiene respuesta y no la se"

-Creo que lo que me comentó Shiori ayer, me dejó preocupado…no puedo siquiera pensar que algo malo podría llegar a pasarle a mi hija, ser padre es duro, -le sonríe Naruto a su esposa que está sentada frente a él en la oficina del Hokage.

-Shiori-chan…es muy importante para nosotros…aún sin importar que no sea nuestra hija de verdad, -le pone la mano sobre la del rubio Hokage.

-No repitas eso nunca…Shiori…Shiori es nuestra hija, -le responde serio

-no estoy diciendo lo contrario…pero debes entender que ella…yo la amo, la he criado como mi hija, pero eso no es realmente cierto…

-Hinata…¿qué intentas decir?

-que tarde o temprano debemos decirle la verdad…

-…HInata…, -la mira extrañado Naruto

-no me mal interpretes, no es que yo quiera que ella lo sepa…pero es justo que se lo digamos…después de todo, todos lo saben menos ella misma…lo único que quiero es que sea feliz…y tengo un presentimiento extraño estos últimos días…

-puede que ella se esté dando cuenta de muchas cosas…como lo de su Byakugan…pero yo le prometí a Sasuke…que ella no crecería sola…que tendría una familia…¿qué clase de familia falsa le dimos entonces???

-Naruto….¿qué vas a decirle cuando despierte su Sharingan?, y no dudo que sea pronto…después de todo ella es la hija de Sasuke

-¡Shiori es mi hija Hinata!, -el mismo Naruto se preocupa de la reacción agresiva que tuvo contra la peliazul, -yo…disculpa…, -se sienta y se pasa la mano por el cabello

Hinata la ve preocupada y luego baja la mirada triste al ver lo que provocó, o más bien lo que enfrentarán más adelante…

*********

-¿está seguro?, -pregunta Yuuji de espaldas al público, mientras habla con Lee

-¡Claro!, comúnmente este es el traje especial de entrenamiento, con este Gai-sensei y yo nos hicimos fuertes, pero eso no significa que esa sea la única forma de lograrlo, todos tenemos más aptitudes y eso no viene incluido con el traje, -es enfocado Lee mientras habla.

-porque yo quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como usted Sensei, pero sinceramente…ese traje…, -lo toma con la mano derecha y se lo muestra tan flácido y flexible, haciéndolo rebotar como yoyo

-pues…si es lo que quieres por mi está bien, sólo recuerda que el espíritu, -es interrumpido entonces Lee

-¡Estoy en la primavera de mi juventud!¡Ossss!

-exactamente ¡OOOsssss!, -el mar rompe en oleaje al fondo de la escena.

-sólo una cosa, -se reincorpora Lee y lo mira serio.

-Dígame Sensei

En ese momento el lugar es enfocado, se encuentran en la recamara de una casa.

-estamos en casa, no tienes porque llamarme Sensei aquí, -le pone la mano en la cabeza al joven de ojos azules.

-es difícil acostumbrarse…Pa…Pa…¡Papá!, -se ruboriza el chico tras haber llevado acabo su cometido.

Nota: Yuuji es el hijo adoptivo de Lee, con quien recientemente se mudó y de mera casualidad le quedó en el mismo equipo.

-Lee sonríe y sale por la puerta de la habitación.

-Uff n.n, -le sale una gota en la cabeza a Yuuji al voltear a ver nuevamente el traje.

Mientras baja las escaleras Lee lleva cara de pensativo.

-¿por qué no le gusta?, -se admira y observa su traje, luego se encoje de hombros.

**********

-¡Ahhh!!!, llegué demasiado temprano, bueno supongo que me lo merezco por hacerlos esperar ayer, -exhala humito Shiori mientras espera en el puente, -ni siquiera pude arreglarme bien el cabello…se me ve toda mi enorme frente y me veo peluda…, -dice siendo enfocada y en una exageración su cabello se ve muy despeinado.

-¡Ah!, ¡Saito!, ¡Por aquí!, -logra ver a distancia al chico que se acerca.

-¿Shiori-chan?, ¿qué haces por aquí?, -se acerca con unas bolsas de supermercado en las manos

-¿Cómo?, La misión Saito-kun, -mueve las manos en señal de "recuerdas"

-¿eh?, ¿misión? ¿qué es una misión?, -pregunta intrigado

-Saito-kun… -Shiori retrocede unos pasos al darse cuenta de la pesada atmosfera que se siente de repente

-Me cansé de escuchar la sarta de estupideces que estás diciendo niña, que el cabello, que los ojos, que la comida, por favor, -aparece ante ella un ninja vestido de morado con negro., -se supone que este encuentro contigo me traería un poco de acción, -saca un par de Kunais y los sostiene entre las manos

Entonces el relieve de la escena empieza a derretirse ante la sorpresa de Shiori, cambiando hacia un plano donde se escuchaba correr agua por una cascada, Shiori al escuchar el ruido voltea hacia la misma y abre grandes los ojos al notar las dimensiones.

-Genjutsu…¿cómo no me di cuenta…?

-que débil…

-Dios…debo…debo pelear, -en ese momento hace los sellos con sus manos y grita el nombre de su técnica, -¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!

5 Shioris quedan frente al enemigo, sacan un Kunai de la bolsa y se lo ponen en la boca, dispersándose.

-¿Kagebunshin ka?, -se asombra el ninja purpura

-estoy segura que sus compañeros deben estar por aquí…no puedo confiarme…, -murmura para si misma, una de las copias que estaba escondida bajo una rama.

-¿hablas de mí?, -la sorprende por detrás uno más

-¡Katón!, ¡Goukakio no Jutsu!!, -evidencia su escondite tras escapar de uno de los agresores, para ese momento tres de los clones eran cortados por los Kunais del oponente.

-¿Katón?, como una Konoichi con tan baja experiencia puede efectuar una técnica como esa…será…es verdad…

De un momento a otro el enemigo es halado con los hilos que los clones pusieron atados a los árboles, estrellándolo contra uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo, de dónde salieron esos?!  
-Mi maestro me regañaba por dejar todos los clones a la vista en un principio, -recuerda a Naruto golpeando en la frente a los clones de ella que veía y desapareciéndolos, -aprendí que siempre hay que tener una as bajo la manga, ¡Katón!, -pero al verlo ahí sin poder defenderse bajó la guardia suspirando el fueguito que había reunido.

-nunca ví a un Uchiha retractarse de su ataque, más si este es certero, -le reclama el ninja.

-¿un qué?, -lo mira extrañada

-el sujeto arque la ceja y sonríe al ver que ha tocado un punto clave

*********

-El capitán de la tropa 3 y el teniente han encontrado al objetivo señor, -escucha Sasuke por el intercomunicador, tras esto frunce el seño y salta entre los árboles en la dirección que le informaron.

-¿cómo es posible que nos hayamos infiltrado tan rápido?…Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?, -piensa Sasuke mientras va.

*********

-Hokage-sama, todos los vigilantes de la entrada han sido derrotados, los Anbu de los alrededores han dado informes de que ninjas Barazuisho se están infiltrando señor, -entra de golpe a la oficina Terri (una vez bueno, luego malo y ahora nuevamente bueno).

-¿¡Estás seguro!?, -se pone en alerta el rubio

-Ese es el reporte…tengo localizadas varias peleas en…, -mientras él habla Naruto ya está parado en la puerta.

-ven, hay que avisar a todos de inmediato y busca al equipo 1, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ellos.

-Pero Lee-san es el capitán de uno de los escuadrones no creo que…, -Naruto le tira una mirada de "Hazlo"

-¡A la orden!, -se retira mientras Naruto llega a una sala donde hay un mapa de Konoha expandido en una mesa, pone sus manos sobre él.

-¡vas a decirme ahora mismo!!!, -le grita Shiori al sujeto mientras lo toma por el cuello de la camisa, ¿Qué es un Uchiha???, -lo mira ofuscada.

En ese momento Sasuke ha llegado y se ha quedado pasmado al escuchar los gritos de su hija o más bien lo que preguntaba.

-¡Tú!, -grita entonces el Uchiha para llamar la atención de la chica y que se abstenga de seguir preguntando.

Shiori reconoce la voz y voltea.

-Ya es suficiente, -dice apareciendo frente a ella de un momento a otro y soltando al ninja halando con su mano los hilos y rompiéndolos.

-Sasuke-san, -lo llama el sujeto al reconocerlo

-Sasuke lo mira serio y cierra los ojos al escuchar que lo llamó por su nombre frente a Shiori

-Sa..suke…, -retrocede unos pasos la joven ojiverde, sin temor, como si lo mirara con gran idolatría.

-¡Hay que llevarla señor!, ¡Recuerde usted las ordenes de Kotoko-sama!, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-Cállate…, -le advirtió una vez el ninja enmascarado

-Llevarla…, -repite asustada Shiori y negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ahora que usted está aquí, no habrá problema!!

-¡Qué te calles!!

-usted…usted no piensa hacerlo…no va a llevar al Yuubi con Kotoko-sama…, -razona mientras saca su Kunai de la bolsa y se pone en guardia.

-¿Yuuby?, -se pregunta Shiori al no entender el término

-te pedí dos veces que cerraras la boca, -le dice amenazante levantándolo por el cuello del traje.

-era verdad…algunos llegaron diciendo que usted ayudó a los ninjas de Konoha, por eso fue que Isumi murió

Ante esas palabras Shiori recuerda que efectivamente el ninja enmascarado le lanzó un Kunai a uno de los suyos para salvarla.

-él…lo mató…pero son el enemigo, no debería preocuparme por eso…¿o si?, -piensa asustada sin moverse de donde está parada.

La persona que Sasuke tenía en la mano cae desmayada ante la mirada incrédula de Shiori.

-sólo utilicé un jutsu en él…no le pasará nada, -voltea a verla Sasuke al percibir los pensamientos de la chica.

-…yo…, tú…¿por qué me has salvado…ya…dos veces?, ¿Qué buscas?!

-te pedí que le dijeras a Naruto lo de la invasión, -le dice cambiando de tema

-yo…se lo dije…

-pero esa seguridad no fue suficiente, todos entraron…, -entonces Sasuke se percata de una presencia cerca de ellos, toma de la mano a Shiori, la carga sobre el hombro y se va de ese lugar.

-¡Oye!!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!!!, -grita Shiori y patalea sin ningún efecto.

Al lugar llega uno de los ninjas Barazuisho que mira en todas direcciones buscando a Shiori.

-estoy seguro de haber sentido su presencia….

-debo de encontrar la manera de poner a salvo a Shiori…sin encontrarme con Naruto…, -piensa Sasuke una vez han entrado al bosque.

-¿por qué no me resisto?..., -piensa Shiori apoyada sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

********

-¿qué estás haciendo…?¿Sasuke?, -pregunta Kotoko a la nada, sus ojos muestran su Sharingan de 7 colores, en ese momento frunce el seño.

**********

Mientras saltan entre los árboles una gran onda de energía corre hasta ellos, pero Sasuke la ve a tiempo y la esquivan, parándose para localizar de donde vino el ataque.

-¿¿ehhh??, -se sorprende Shiori por la velocidad de reacción, al notar la explosión un tanto atrás de ellos.

-así que encontraste al Yuuby, déjame felicitarte con esto Kotoko-sama estará feliz, -aparece frente a él una mujer que llevaba una bola de púas atada a una cadena.

-pero Kotoko-sama pidió que nosotros la escoltemos personalmente, -aparece a su lado otra, idéntica a la primera, solo que de cabello de distinto color.

-Kotoko…ya se percató…., -piensa Sasuke sin hacerles mucho caso y mirando en que dirección tendría vía libre para pasar.

-Pues Kotoko sabe que no estará mejor con nadie que conmigo, -responde finalmente.

-pero ella se preocupa, ya llevas mucho rato dando vueltas con la chica

-así que haznos el favor, -dice la otra colocándose en posición de ataque

-estas…señoritas…son ninjas de la aldea de vidrio…, -las observa Shiori, sin notarlo sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas al sentirse el centro de la tención, en un parpadeo una empezó a rodar por su mejilla, -¿qué?, no…no ha tiempo para llorar…debo escapar…, -piensa mientras mira a Sasuke, esperando que no se de cuenta.

-ni lo intentes, -se adelanta a su acción Sasuke

Shiori lo mira sorprendida.

-Yo te protegeré, ¡así que no te muevas!

-¿cómo…?, ¿cómo puede pedirme eso, si usted es de su misma aldea???, ¿qué pasa???, -dice Sacándo un Kunai de su bolsa y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos frente a Sasuke.

-buena posición, -le sonríe y voltea hacia el enemigo nuevamente, bajándose la máscara lleva acabo su técnica, -¡Katón!!, ¡Housenka no Jutsu!!, -inmediatamente se la sube de nuevo, toma a Shiori nuevamente y salta en otra dirección.

Pero del fuego las bolas de púas salen guiadas por su cadena impactando a Sasuke que por proteger a Shiori baja su defensa.

-¡Aggg!, -caen al piso y se levantan rápidamente.

Shiori mira preocupada la herida de su espalda pero su padre no le toma importancia, Sasuke se asegura de poner detrás suyo a Shiori, entonces saca su espada desenvainada, la pone clavada en el piso y hace un par de sellos. El cielo se empieza a nublar en esa zona y los relámpagos se hacen presentes.

-¡Raigeki Chidori!!, -invoca a la corriente, que como un gran centellar de rayos se estrellan al piso donde estaban las dos mujeres contraatacantes.

*********

-espero tengas una muy buena explicación para esto…, -se levanta molesta de la silla Kotoko y sale de la habitación en que estaba.

********

-¿estás seguro que estás bien?, -lo mira preocupada Shiori, mientras lo ve agotado tras usar ese ataque.

-no te preocupes…es sólo que este ataque usa mucho chakra…y no es que en estos momentos tenga lo necesario…, -deja de apoyarse en la espada y se pone recto para transmitirle seguridad.

-lo mejor será buscar un lugar para descansar…y para hablar…., -le dice intrigada.

-Sasuke asiente.

******

-Esto no es posible…, -recuerda Naruto ver el cielo oscurecerse y los relámpagos aparecer en un momento y ahora nuevamente el clima está despejado, entonces voltea al frente y ve a Lee a Saito y a Yuuji frente a él.

-Ya veo…así que Shiori no aparece…seguramente esto es parte de la invasión de esos ninjas, pero vamos a solucionarlo…los escuadrones ya fueron desplazados, a partir de ahora, todo Barazuisho que sea encontrado será capturado para interrogación y si no hay otra opción que luchar pues…

-Hokage-sama, -pide la palabra Saito

Naruto lo mira expectante

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué ellos buscan a Shiori, según lo que dijo esas eran sus intenciones.

-ellos buscan a cualquier ninja de la hoja Saito, lo que digo es que seguramente la capturaron divagando por ahí, -se pone la mano en la cara Naruto como señal de desesperación.

Saito siente un gran peso encima al ver la situación.

-¿Tú eres uno de los genin seleccionados verdad?, -pregunta Hokage-sama

-si señor, yo estoy en el 1er escuadrón, -asiente reverenciando.

-Gracias por darnos tu esfuerzo, -le dice caluroso Naruto

Saito sonríe tras el gesto y asiente con la cabeza.

********

-Tus ojos…se ven tristes, -rompe el hielo Shiori que sentada frente a Sasuke en una cueva bajo un árbol ha estado mirándolo descansar.

-----Kogane no Hikari (Noriaki Sugiyama)-----

Sasuke levanta la mirada y se topa con la mirada curiosa de grandes ojos verdes que desde pequeña ha caracterizado a Shiori, en ese instante no puede evitar recordar a la bebé que lo miraba con esos mismos ojos…provocándole un nudo en la garganta

-¿qué pasa?, -se preocupa Shiori al ver el drástico cambio que ha tenido de ninja héroe a deprimido

Sasuke suspira y niega con la cabeza, -no es nada, -dice parándose y dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero Shiori lo toma por la mano deteniéndolo.

-Muchas gracias…no se la razón por la cual me has protegido…pero te lo agradezco mucho…

-quiero que confíes en mí…no se que es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, pero…Konoha…es un lugar al que quiero proteger y tu vives aquí, con tu familia, esa es la principal razón.

-me preocupa todo esto…ese sujeto…me llamo de muchas formas, Uchi…Uchiwa..Uchiha…Yuuby…, no se que es eso…

Tras las aseveraciones de Shiori, Sasuke se mareó por no estar del todo bien aún, ella trató de sostenerlo pero no pudo, al final cayeron sentados en el piso, ella con sus manos puestas en la cara de él…como antes…lo que sorprendió de sobremanera a Shiori, quien enseguida recordó su sueño, la imagen del hombre a quien ella tocaba se aclara en ese instante para ella.

-eres tú…

Continuará….

La canción se siguió hasta los créditos, que mientras suena pasan hacia arriba en un fondo negro con letras anaranjadas.

CAST de voces

Uchiha Shiori/Uzumaki Shiori es Yoshida Kasumi (Shakugan no Shana)

Hyuuga Saito es Motoko Kumai/Li Shaoran(CCSakura)

Rock Yuuji es Hiraga Saito (Zero no Tsukaima)

Uzumaki Kotaro es Takeuchi Yunko/Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto)

Todos los demás conservan sus respectivas voces.

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"Un abanico capaz de dominar cualquier llama, un regalo especial"

No se lo pierdan!!!


	4. Un abanico que domina las llamas

NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

Tema de entrada: Joint-Kawada Mami

Mientras se escucha el sonido de entrada:

Un cascabel cae al piso provocando una gran onda de energía, la cual llega frente a Shiori haciendo volar su cabello hacia atrás.

Una sombra con alas brillantes atraviesa la pantalla.

La sombra de Sasuke abre los ojos y se distingue el Aoi Sharingan

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en la mano

Sakura que estaba de espaldas voltea hacia el frente con mirada decidida

La villa de la hoja que estaba entre las sombras de aclara, dando paso a un fondo blanco donde aparece el logo de Naruto seguido de las letras FUTATSU NO HIMITSU.

Futatabi miru sekai wa

Shiori sentada con las manos en las rodillas, mira hacia el piso, de un lado el fondo es celeste como de viento y del otro lado es rojo-fuego.

Chiri to zansou omoi kage

De la posición en que estaba lentamente levanta la mirada y la dirige hacia el frente.

Rinto shita senaka ni wa

El abanico Shaku se despliega en la pantalla arrasando con el fondo celeste y la imagen de Shiori llenándolo todo de fuego

Sono súbete o seou kakugo ga aru

Tras pasar el abanico queda Shiori con este mismo en la mano, lo eleva hacia el cielo, lo cierra y lo guarda, mientras está parada frente a una cerca de fuego que ilumina su rostro.

Doushitaino?

La misma cara iluminada se opaca de repente y tras de ella las imágenes de Naruto y Sasuke que aparecen una tras de otra.

Doushite?

Las figuras de Terra y Terra Yuuby aparecen tras Shiori borrando las de Naruto y Sasuke.

Kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta noni

Shiori con las manos sobre su pecho entre Saito que le tiende la mano y Sasuke (enmascarado) que la mira de reojo estando de espaldas, mientras la imagen gira haciendo acercamiento a Shiori mientras lo hace.

Konote o hanasa naide

Naruto y Shiori que se separan estiran los brazos hacia el otro para alcanzarse pero no pueden

Kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara

Frente a Shiori Ichiko saca su espada y le apunta, la imagen de mueve y puede verse que tiene abrazado a Saito.

kokoro

Takashi se para frente a Shiori para defenderla de Ichiko

ienu negai ga mezameru

El equipo 1 (Shiori, Saito y Yuuji), junto a Ichiko y Takashi, gritan invocando una barrera que cubre todo Konoha de azul.

Tsuyoi shizen no kanata

Kotoko está de espaldas a un espejo, donde se ve la imagen de Shiori siniestra, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

mayoi nai nai futari no sugata ga

varios ninjas efectúan sus técnicas, uno anda un micrófono, otro viste un delantal y un tercero porta varias espadas en su espalda, Kaeru-ba-sama los mira le lejos emocionada

Mieru

Shiori cae arrodillada frente a la salida de Konoha, triste

Dakara susumu no saranaru toki e

Se levanta sola y mira al frente con el Sharingan activado.

"Un abanico capaz de dominar cualquier llama, un regalo especial"

-eso es todo…por favor, no le menciones a nadie esto, sería muy problemático por el momento, -le pide Sasuke a Shiori parado en la entrada de la cueva.

-Como tú digas…pero será inevitable que se den cuenta, si es que quieres que lo use…

-en su determinado momento…Shiori…, -los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron al por fin llamarla por su nombre

-me llamaste Shiori…eso es muestra de confianza, muchas gracias

-comúnmente se diría que no debes hablar con extraños pero en esta situación…

-para mí tu ya no eres ningún extraño Sasuke-san, -le responde seria

-Sasuke…ese…ese no es mi nombre, -le niega incubriendo su identidad.

-¿no?, pero si ese

-que eso te baste, algún día lo sabrás, debes comprender

-pareciera que eres sincero pero con esta demostración…ya no lo creo…me haces dudar

-es algo que aunque quisiera me es imposible revelarte en este momento, -baja la mirada mientras aprieta el puño izquierdo.

-después de todo ¿por algo usas esa máscara no?, -le sonríe conforme con al respuesta que le dio

-muchas gracias, -asiente y desaparece frente a ella.

-ninja enmascarado-san…

********

-Debe haber alguien por aquí, siento la presencia, -informa un chico de cabello rubio de ojos ambar escondido tras un árbol, haciendo señal de avance para sus compañeros que venían detrás

-oye, Takashi-kun…¿Por qué venimos tan despacio?, si ya se sabe que los Barazuisho que andaban por aquí fueron cazados por los Jounin., -pregunta Yuuji al chico guía.

-siempre es mejor la precaución, -informa sabio

-pues yo no veo nada con mi Byakugan, -informa Saito parado detrás de él, lo que hace que al chico se le erice la piel como relámpago y se salga una gota en la cabeza.

-quiere decir que no importa cuanto trabaje con mi ninjutsu sigiloso, no habrá nada…¡Y tu lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada!!!!, -se transforma en SD y hace berrinche

-bueno, pues…, -no sabe que decir Saito ante el acto, tras de ellos un mapa "distancia recorrida hasta el punto donde están 5 metros".

-¡esto es todo!!!, -vuelve a la normalidad y le apunta con su dedo índice a Saito

-¿qué ocurre?, -pregunta Yuuji

-¡este es un reto!!, ¡Tú o yo!!!, la mejor técnica de rastreo es la que encontrará primero a la hija del Hokage!!!!

-¿Qué??, -se asombra Saito ante la proposición

-¿qué pasa?¿te da miedo?, ja!, como ya has visto mi método de rastreo ¿no crees poder verdad?

-espera Takashi-kun, las órdenes fueron permanecer juntos, -interviene Yuuji

-demostraremos quien es mejor ninja, eso significa que demostraremos cual es la mejor villa, yo como ninja de la Arena lo probaré!!!

-este chico acaba de llegar y ahora esto…, -piensa Saito frente al animado Takashi

-si es así!!!, Saito te ganará!!!, porque la mejor villa es Konoha sin duda!!!, -le respalda Yuuji

-¡Yuuji!, bueno…después de todo será para buscar a Shiori-chan…abarcaremos más terreno…¡está bien!!, ¡quien no la encuentre invitará a la cena de esta noche!

-será en el Ichiraku Ramen Saito, -le sonríe Yuuji ya listo para comer

-ja!, como si fuera tan fácil, en sus marcas, listos fuera!!!, -grita al salir corriendo solo Takashi

-¡Byakugan!, -los ojos de Saito se transformaron, alrededor no se veía nada, pero entonces…

**********

-Así que todavía andaba uno por aquí…, -se escucha la voz de Neji, que parado sobre un árbol observa al ninja enmascarado, quien se detiene tras oír el comentario.

-Maldición, aún no he recuperado mi chakra…, -piensa mientras voltea y se topa con la mirada de ojos blancos del Hyuuga, -Neji…

Neji aún sin reconocerlo le sentencia.

-es muy tonto de tu parte estar sólo por esta región, digamos que es más tonto aún haber siquiera pensado en invadir la villa así como así, ninjas Barazuisho, no se cual es su propósito real, pero no saldrán de este lugar…

-Las órdenes de Hokage-sama fueron capturarlos a todos, -respalda Lee que ha llegado a juntarse con Neji.

-así que si nos permites, -se truena los dedos Lee y Neji activa su Byakugan

-rayos…si tan sólo yo…, -piensa Sasuke mientras recuerda a Kotoko hablándole, mientras le muestra un brazalete.

"este será el controlador que necesitas, comúnmente cuando peleas expulsas una cantidad enorme de chakra debido a la reacción de tu sello, lo que empeora tu salud, deberás limitar el uso de tu chakra con esto"

En la realidad, Sasuke voltea a ver su brazo izquierdo, traga saliva al ver las vendas sobre este, recordándole el sitio dónde porta el brazalete.

-Sharingan!!, -el color azul y las comas rodean sus pupilas pero enseguida el dolor del sello en su cuello y su brazo lo detienen, cayendo arrodillado sorprendiendo a Neji y a Lee.

-Neji…, -lo llama su compañero la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, Neji asiente y juntos bajan hasta quedar frente al ninja de máscara negra.

*********

-Hasta ahora no hay nadie que valga la pena, todos afirman lo mismo, que Kotoko Uchiha está detrás de todo esto, -habla Naruto con Shikamaru frente a las barracas donde tienen a los capturados.

-Pero es un problema estar interrogándolos a cada uno, si al final todos dicen lo mismo

-es lógico que no dirán nada a la primera, pero con ellos ya tenemos una fuente del paradero de Kotoko y qué es lo que piensa hacer…

-pues el país del Agua, afirma que ninjas Barazuisho fueron infiltrados en él, lo que significa

-que Kotoko está detrás de eso también…, -hila las ideas Naruto

-En estos años la comunidad de los Barazuisho ha crecido bastante…

-Ninjas renegados de las aldeas se les han unido…han creado un ejercito capaz de ejecutar guerras…

-Naruto, lo que es preocupante es lo que dicen de los Uchiha, pueden creer que porque Kotoko es una Uchiha tiene algo que ver con Konoha, cuando en realidad aquí ya no hay ninguno de ellos, excepto…, -detiene su aseveración Shikamaru

-Shiori…, -termina Naruto

Shikamaru suspira al ver la tranquilidad con que lo tomó el Hokage.

-eso…ya lo había pensado…., -le comunica con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

*********

-¿Pero por qué tenemos que correr???, ¿Saito????, -pregunta Shiori mientras es llevada de la mano por Saito y Yuuji a gran velocidad en medio del bosque.

-¡¡Llegamos!!!, -se paran de golpe los chicos y al soltar a Shiori esta sale volando por la fricción que llevaban.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!!, -se escucha un pequeño estruendo en los arbustos donde calló luego del impacto.

-¡Shiori-chan!!!, disculpa, pero verás, Yuuji hizo una apuesta que si te…, -se queda mudo Saito al ver lo que sus ojos ven.

Shiori había caído en los brazos de Takashi.

Ella abre lentamente los ojos, y mira feliz al chico que la atrapó, -muchas gracias, -le sonríe tras el acto, mientras Takashi ha quedado anonadado y la ve con muchas flores a su alrededor al momento del agradecimiento. "Muchas Gracias", -recuerda la dulce voz de Shiori.

Sin soltarla se pone de pie, él solo en su mundo sin nada más a su alrededor que Shiori en sus brazos, -es…un ángel…

-¡oye!!, ¡Ya puedes hacer el favor de bajarla!!!, -le grita Saito mientras se le acerca para que baje a Shiori.

-uhh…,-pone cara de gato Yuuji ante la escena de celos intempestiva de su amigo.

-oh..perdón no sabía que tú y el…, -empieza a hablar Takashi, pero se da cuenta que no hay nada entre ellos, al ver la cara roja de Saito, -ya veo…, -la baja entonces y seguidamente toma su mano para darle un beso, que le pone los pelos de punta a Shiori.

-¿ehhhhhhh??????????', -se enfurece aún más Saito, pero sin interferir.

-gusto en conocerla Señorita ángel

-¿ehh?, no…etto…Shiori, me llamo Shiori, -lo mira con cierta desconfianza

-¿Uzumaki Shiori?, ¿eres la hija del Hokage-sama?

-sí, -responde sin entender la cuestionante

-entonces no importa

-¿el qué no importa?

-yo reté a Saito-kun a demostrar su fuerza contra la mía en tu búsqueda, y debo aceptar que he perdido, pero no me importa invitar a todos al ramen si he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte.

-ehh…sí…, -sonríe nerviosa Shiori y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para quedar junto a Yuuji, mientras Saito y Takashi se miran desafiantes.

**********

-mi chakra…no saldrá…mi chakra no saldrá…, -repite Sasuke reincorporándose del piso tras aparentemente haber estado en enfrentamiento contra los capitanes del 1er y el 7mo escuadrón de Konoha.

-ya no hay más que hacer, resígnate, vas a acompañarnos, -se acerca Lee más calmado.

Sasuke puede ver sus piernas frente a él, tras de eso pierde el sentido.

-¿nos vamos Neji?, -dice habiéndolo recogido del suelo y cargándolo en su hombro.

*********

Los 4 ninjas están comiendo ya en Ichiraku.

-sí, dicen que todos los que encontraron están siendo interrogados por el mismo Hokage-sama, -les cuenta muy dramático Yuuji

-ja! ¿pues qué es lo que creen al meterse así con un aliado de la Arena?, era lógico que acabarían mal, -apoya la noción Takashi

-sí…que acabaran mal…, -piensa Shiori en el ninja enmascarado dándole algo dentro de la cueva

-¿Shiori-chan?, -la llama Saito

-¿Saito?

-eh…te noto muy distraída, ¿no querías ramen hoy?

-¡Claro que si!!, ¿Cuándo no?, -le sonríe verdaderamente, -es sólo que…

-¡Tu ramen está muy caliente!!!, ¡te lo enfrío!, -empieza a soplarle Takashi

-¿Ehh??, ¡NO!!, digo…no gracias, oye Takashi-kun…¿por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta congeló al rubio de un solo.

-quiero decir…¿la hoja pidió ayuda a la aldea de la arena?

-sí, hace tres días, Kazekage-sama, nos distribuyó y a mi me tocó estar de escolta de los Genin de la hoja.

-¿escolta?

-Más que eso, una ayuda, un refuerzo por llamarlo así

-oh

-si, somos 7 los enviados, pero dos los asignados a los primeros equipos, somos Ichiko y yo.

-también quisiera conocer a Ichiko-san, -sonríe nuevamente Shiori

-no, no quieres

-¿eh?

-Takashi niega con la cabeza mientras aspira su ramen.

**********

-no puso mucha resistencia, parecía muy cansado Hokage-sama, -informa Neji a Naruto ante la puerta de una de las barracas.

-es comprensible, debió estar luchando todo el día, y para finalizar encontrarse con ustedes, le fue mal al pobre, veremos si puede decirnos algo útil tte wa yo…

Al abrir la puerta, puede verse a Sasuke encadenado a una silla pegada al piso, su mirada estaba perdida y por su frente rodaban gotas de sangre que llegaban a su máscara, pero al ver entrar a Naruto se reanimó un poco abriendo los ojos cuanto pudo ante la sorpresa.

-…Naruto…, -piensa al reconocerlo.

-así que eres el último, -se le acerca hasta quedar frente a él, -no es nuestro objetivo causarte más daño, solamente queremos saber lo que planea Kotoko, dinos algo sobre Kotoko, -lo mira expectante.

Pero Sasuke no abrió la boca para nada.

-no me gusta atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse, pero hay otras personas que si lo hacen, -la imagen del tipo del examen de Chunnin le viene a la mente, así que por favor, dime algo sobre kotoko, ¿qué planea?, ¿Qué quiere ahora?, ¿Busca a Shiori??

Sasuke seguía sin responder

Hasta ahora eres el único que no ha mostrado su rostro ante nosotros, tenemos todas las fotografías de los demás, ya no podrán escapar luego de esto, por favor…te dejaré libre si me dices algo sobre Kotoko…, -la mirada de Naruto se torna hasta suplicante y al mismo tiempo cansada.

-no puedo decirle nada…echaría a perder todo por lo que he trabajado hasta ahora…, -mira su brazo Sasuke recordando el brazalete.

-mátame…pero no voy a decirte nada…

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia tras, tras oír la voz del ninja bajo la máscara.

-¿cómo?, -lo mira espantado tras la posibilidad

*************

Shiori se despide de Saito en la puerta de las barracas donde tienen a los prisioneros.

-¿estás segura que quieres que te deje aquí?

-sí Saito, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, ya que papá está aquí supongo que me iré con él

-¿pero no será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa?, en este lugar están todos esos barazuisho y…

-están los Anbu, no te preocupes señor agente de escuadrón, -le sonríe confortable.

-muy bien…nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana, -lo despide con la mano mientras se aleja.

En ese momento detrás de ella van pasando unos ninjas de vigilancia que comentan lo sucedido con Sasuke.

-sí, dicen que el último de los purpuras que agarraron es uno que traía una máscara, y que Hokage-sama ya lleva un buen rato y no sale de la barraca, ¿parece que es algo interesante no?

Tras escuchar eso la sonrisa de Shiori se calló y enseguida pensó en la amable persona que la había ayudado, cuya fas estaba cubierta por una máscara negra…

Salió corriendo a buscar el lugar sin pensar en nada más.

**********+

-no puede ser…, -seguía pensando Naruto ante la figura del ninja enmascarado.

-no hay marcha atrás…, -pensaba Sasuke, -pero Shiori…, -el recuerdo de Shiori le hacía recuperar fuerzas y miraba desafiante a Naruto.

-¿Qué hay…bajo la máscara?, -articula finalmente Naruto, expectante por ver si se trataba realmente de Sasuke

***********

-¡no es aquí!!, ¡ni aquí!!, -decía Shiori mientras corría de puerta en puerta buscando a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-¿sucede algo Shiori-sama?, -la encuentran unos guardias.

-buscaba a Hokage-sama, -les responde de inmediato

-MMnnn, él está con un ninja de los Barazuisho ahora, no creo que pueda atenderla

-¿dónde?

-en la última a la derecha, -le señala el camino despreocupado.

Shiori sigue corriendo.

Mientras ella corre, Naruto le ha quitado la máscara al ninja, y en medio de aquella oscuridad que se tornaba luz por la que entraba entre las hojas de los árboles hacia la habitación, Naruto logra distinguir el rostro de su amigo…que creía muerto, desde hace mucho tiempo…

Shiori ha llegado a la puerta, se para justo frente a ella y a punto de poner su mano en la perilla escucha la voz de su padre adoptivo.

-en verdad eres tú…Sasuke…

Shiori abre grandes los ojos y baja la mano de la posición en que la tenía, los recuerdos se le vienen a la mente.

"-tú ya no eres un extraño Sasuke-san"

"-ese…ese no es mi nombre…"

De la bolsa donde lleva el Kunai, saca entonces un pequeño artefacto, que yacía doblado en forma de resguardo, lo sostiene sobre su mano y el momento de recibirlo forma parte del recuerdo…

-las personas como tú poseen un chakra de fuego, lo se…, -le dice Sasuke a Shiori en la cueva

-¿de fuego?

-quería que tuvieras algo para poder defenderte, porque puede que en algún momento yo no pueda estar aquí…he notado que eres muy fuerte, pero aún te falta un gran camino por recorrer, yo…quiero ayudarte aunque sea en eso…, -su mirada se vuelve nuevamente triste.

-¿qué es eso?, -pregunta Shiori viendo el abanico en las manos de Sasuke.

-este es el Abanico Shaku, puede ser capaz de manipular cualquier flama que tu crees con tu chakra, es algo elemental, pero te servirá para tu entrenamiento y la batalla…si es que algún día te toca intervenir en una…cosa que debes evitar.

En la realidad Shiori sigue parada frente a la puerta, en sus ojos se empiezan a acumular lágrimas que poco a poco se deslizan por sus mejillas.

-¿Sa…suke-san…?

Continuará…

Canción de salida: Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)(Home Made Kazoku)

En el techo de la casa, Naruto con Shiori de un lado y Kotaro del otro ven pasar estrellas fugaces y las señalan felices

Hinata que estaba dentro de la casa, los ve por la ventana y suspira

Un acercamiento a la cara de Shiori que sonríe

En SD, Naruto mira sorprendido a Sasuke y a Sakura

Sasuke carga a Shiori bebé que mueve las manitas hacia Naruto

Naruto carga a Shiori y la mira curioso

Sakura sonríe con los ojos arqueados

Shiori con el peluche de la bincha de Konoha

Naruto con el peluche de la bincha de Konoha

Sakura y Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza

Shiori aplaude feliz

Sasuke viendo a las estrellas desde la casa, dibujada con crayones

Sakura aparece a su lado y se sorprende al ver las estrellas que brillan en parpadeos.

Naruto acostado en la grama de enfrente se levanta y los mira, levanta la mano para saludarlos.

En el techo de la casa, el cabello de Shiori vuela con el viento, y ella descansa sobre el hombro de Naruto con los ojos cerrados, él la mira, sonríe y luego suspira, enseguida voltea hacia las estrellas nuevamente.

Avance:

El enemigo se acerca cada vez más a Konoha, aunque algunos de los ninjas Barazuisho fueron capturados, la voluntad de Kotoko sigue en pie y no parará por nada, invadirá ahora el país de la tierra y el país del Trueno de uno sólo movimiento, ¿pero por qué?, ¿cuál es su objetivo?

Los tres Kages de los países invadidos exigen que Konoha excluya a los Uchiha y los tache de enemigos tras saber el origen de la persona que está manejando todo el complot contra las cinco naciones.

¿Será que llegó el momento de la verdad para Shiori?

Próximo capítulo de Naruto FUTATSU NO HIMITSU:

"El secreto del Sharingan del ojo derecho, el legado de Itachi"

No se lo pierdan!!!!

Caleidoscopio Shinobi

¡Dorado!

Naruto camina por las calles de la aldea cuando se percata que la montaña con los rostros de los Hokages ha sido manchada y en su cara han puesto bigotes y barba, con una estrella en el ojo izquierdo y una luna rodeando el derecho.

-¡Nanda tte wa yo!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿pero quién hizo esto????, ¿cómo es posible????

De la nada aparecen ante él los fantasmas del 1ero, 2do, 3er y 4to Hokage.

-¿verdad que no es bonito?, -le preguntan con unas brochas y pintura en las manos.

A Naruto le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Agradecimientos especiales:

Rukiachan25, Sakuracr, Chinita Uchiha.

Ne, preguntabas si habrá Sasusaku, pues la verdad es que no hay…, ambos andan muy separados y pensando cada quien en sus cosas, pero no es porque no se quieran xD


	5. El secreto del Sharingan del ojo derecho

NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

Shiori ha llegado a la puerta, se para justo frente a ella y a punto de poner su mano en la perilla escucha la voz de su padre adoptivo.

-en verdad eres tú…Sasuke…

Shiori abre grandes los ojos y baja la mano de la posición en que la tenía, en sus ojos se empiezan a acumular lágrimas que poco a poco se deslizan por sus mejillas, las cuales han adquirido cierto matiz rosa, tras humedecerse sus ojos.

-Sasuke…-san…, -niega con la cabeza, pero enseguida su semblante cambia y entra de golpe a la habitación, azotando la puerta y corriendo directamente hacia el ninja que ya no estaba enmascarado, sorprendiendo a Naruto y al mismo Sasuke.

Tema de entrada: Joint-Kawada Mami

Mientras se escucha el sonido de entrada:

Un cascabel cae al piso provocando una gran onda de energía, la cual llega frente a Shiori haciendo volar su cabello hacia atrás.

Una sombra con alas brillantes atraviesa la pantalla.

La sombra de Sasuke abre los ojos y se distingue el Aoi Sharingan

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en la mano

Sakura que estaba de espaldas voltea hacia el frente con mirada decidida

La villa de la hoja que estaba entre las sombras de aclara, dando paso a un fondo blanco donde aparece el logo de Naruto seguido de las letras FUTATSU NO HIMITSU.

Futatabi miru sekai wa

Shiori sentada con las manos en las rodillas, mira hacia el piso, de un lado el fondo es celeste como de viento y del otro lado es rojo-fuego.

Chiri to zansou omoi kage

De la posición en que estaba lentamente levanta la mirada y la dirige hacia el frente.

Rinto shita senaka ni wa

El abanico Shaku se despliega en la pantalla arrasando con el fondo celeste y la imagen de Shiori llenándolo todo de fuego

Sono súbete o seou kakugo ga aru

Tras pasar el abanico queda Shiori con este mismo en la mano, lo eleva hacia el cielo, lo cierra y lo guarda, mientras está parada frente a una cerca de fuego que ilumina su rostro.

Doushitaino?

La misma cara iluminada se opaca de repente y tras de ella las imágenes de Naruto y Sasuke que aparecen una tras de otra.

Doushite?

Las figuras de Terra y Terra Yuuby aparecen tras Shiori borrando las de Naruto y Sasuke.

Kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta noni

Shiori con las manos sobre su pecho entre Saito que le tiende la mano y Sasuke (enmascarado) que la mira de reojo estando de espaldas, mientras la imagen gira haciendo acercamiento a Shiori mientras lo hace.

Konote o hanasa naide

Naruto y Shiori que se separan estiran los brazos hacia el otro para alcanzarse pero no pueden

Kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara

Frente a Shiori Ichiko saca su espada y le apunta, la imagen de mueve y puede verse que tiene abrazado a Saito.

kokoro

Takashi se para frente a Shiori para defenderla de Ichiko

ienu negai ga mezameru

El equipo 1 (Shiori, Saito y Yuuji), junto a Ichiko y Takashi, gritan invocando una barrera que cubre todo Konoha de azul.

Tsuyoi shizen no kanata

Kotoko está de espaldas a un espejo, donde se ve la imagen de Shiori siniestra, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

mayoi nai nai futari no sugata ga

varios ninjas efectúan sus técnicas, uno anda un micrófono, otro viste un delantal y un tercero porta varias espadas en su espalda, Kaeru-ba-sama los mira le lejos emocionada

Mieru

Shiori cae arrodillada frente a la salida de Konoha, triste

Dakara susumu no saranaru toki e

Se levanta sola y mira al frente con el Sharingan activado.

"El secreto del Sharingan del ojo derecho, el legado de Itachi"

-¡Noooo!!!, -le quita la máscara de Sasuke de las manos a Naruto y corre hasta el primero para taparle la cara, quien la mira asombrado, mientras permanece atado a la silla al ser interrogado por Naruto.

-¡Shiori!!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tte wa yo?, -se tranquiliza al finalizar la pregunta el Hokage

-Papá…, ¿cómo eres capaz de hacer algo así?, -lo mira buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, -es quizás porque no sabes quien es esta persona…

-Naruto no dice nada ante la interrogación de su hija, no puede decir nada…, -pero reacciona y contesta finalmente, -tú no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí, son cosas que no te incumben por el momento.

-él me salvó, es el ninja que nos advirtió de la infiltración del enemigo, está de nuestro lado, no tenemos que tratarlo así, -señala sus manos amarradas a la silla, -ni violentarlo de la manera en que lo estás haciendo…por favor, ya déjalo en paz…, -lo mira suplicante.

-¿has estado viéndolo?, -pregunta preocupado el rubio Hokage, -¿qué es esa familiaridad Shiori?, -sigue sin entender el ninja

-…Shiori…, -la llama entonces Sasuke, la chica que hasta ahora estaba parada a su lado, voltea a verlo y se arrodilla a su lado, -ya déjalo, sal de aquí por favor.

-¿quieres que me vaya…? !pero entonces tú!

-¡Tú no tienes nada que estar haciendo en este lugar!!

Las palabras de Sasuke impactaron a Shiori, quien frunce el seño molesta.

-Tú y yo tenemos un lazo importante…no puedo dejarte solo…

-¿lazo?, lo único que hice fue ayudarte un par de veces, te he dicho que quiero proteger la aldea, pero eso no significa que yo busque algo más, creo que fuiste el vínculo necesario y te lo agradezco mucho, pero eso es todo.

-¿por eso es que me mentiste con lo de tu nombre?, -se para y lo mira indignada, -¡¡me dijiste que tu nombre no era Sasuke!!

Naruto se sorprende ante la afirmación de la peliazul.

-es que no lo es…

-pero mi papá…

-puede que tu padre en estos momentos esté pasando por una situación que lo confunda…, -responde hablando de Naruto, pero pensando en si mismo al responder.

-ahora debes irte, -la mira serio, pero cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, lo que Shiori logra percibir y hace que su gesto cambie del enfado a la incertidumbre

-Shiori...ahora debes salir, -le recalca Naruto

Shiori voltea a verlo y asiente, luego mira a Sasuke, quien está evidentemente lastimado y no la ve, las lágrimas se asoman nuevamente por sus verdes ojos, pero se apresura a salir para que no la vean, cerrando la puerta haciendo volar el cabello de Naruto, que queda parado frente a Sasuke como estaban antes de que Shiori llegara.

**********

Tras haber dejado atrás las barracas donde estaban los prisioneros, donde estaba su padre, donde estaba aquel ninja enmascarado, Shiori camina en medio de la oscuridad de la noche que es iluminada por los faros de la calle, una gota, dos gotas de lluvia empezaron a hacerse presentes para terminar de entristecer aquella noche para la konoichi ojiverde.

-ahora esto…, -extiende su mano para sentir las gotas cayendo y levanta el rostro al cielo, -espero que puedas lavar todo esto que siento…lluvia…, -entonces sigue caminando sin pensar en ponerse bajo techo, -lavar esto que siento…, -repite para si misma y sonríe desanimada, -pero, ¿qué es lo que siento?, ¿por qué me metí así a pelear por él si al final ni le importaba…?, ¿por qué me duele pensar eso…?, ¿por qué siento que él me imposta!!!?, -saca entonces el abanico que le dio Sasuke de la bolsa y lo avienta contra la fuente con la que se ha topado. En ese momento pierde fuerzas y se arrodilla mientras llora. Para ese momento la lluvia se ha hecho más intensa.

Pero un leve brillo de color rojo vivo, le llama la atención después de unos segundos de estar así, para lo que voltea y ve el abanico completamente envuelto en llamas aún estando bajo la lluvia, Shiori muestra su cara empapada de lluvia que se confunden con sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos completamente sorprendidos por el hecho del abanico.

*********

-¿dices que está en las barracas?, -habla por teléfono Kotaro, mientras juega con el cable, -muchas gracias Saito-san, -cuelga entonces el hijo de Naruto.

-Pues como era de esperarse está sana y salva, Saito-san me dijo que él mismo la acompañó hasta allá, -le informa a Hinata el delegado telefónico.

-Shiori me dijo que hoy regresaría temprano, por eso me preocupé no tienes que mirarme así hijo, -entrecierra los ojos Hinata.

-pues desde que se graduó de la academia ella entra y sale cuando quiere, espero graduarme pronto para poder tener esa libertad.

-por le momento ¿ya hiciste la tarea?, -cambia de tema la señora Uzumaki

-Iruka-sensei es demasiado cruel, deja la tarea de un año en un día…, -sube por las gradas hacia la segunda planta tras la pregunta de su madre.

-hoy no es un día normal…., -mira por la ventana Hinata y pierde su mirada en la lluvia.

**********

Shiori se acerca al objeto brillante y poco a poco acerca su mano para intentar tomarlo, al hacerlo el fuego se disipa y queda como en un principio.

-capaz de controlar cualquier llama que cree con mi chakra…, -hace suyas las palabras que le dijo Sasuke.

En ese momento se levanta y lo guarda donde lo llevaba, mira al frente y nota que alguien la está mirando. Una mujer de cabello rosado claro está a unos pocos metros de ella.

-una persona…, -la ve Shiori correspondiendo el estímulo, -bajo la lluvia…

Más allá donde estaba la mujer parada, logra articular ciertas palabras, -la zona está activada…, -dice entre murmullos para si misma, aunque no parece muy compenetrada en lo que hace, su mirada está perdida, viendo en la dirección de Shiori, en ese momento se debilita y cae de rodillas ante la sorpresa de la chica de largos cabellos azules que corre a socorrerla.

-¿está bien?, -la sostiene y cruza su mirada con la suya. La persona que sostiene Shiori es nada menos que Sakura, que al verla abre los ojos de par en par y su respiración se agita. Shiori ve intrigada la reacción de Sakura y a la vez se muestra curiosa por el Sharingan que ocupa su ojo derecho.

En ese instante llega Ino con un par de enfermeras.

-¿Shiori-chan?????, -se asombra al ver tan extraña pareja, -tú y Sakura…digo, ¿la encontraste?, gracias a Dios, -dice mientras las enfermeras toman a Sakura y ella levanta a Shiori.

-¿Sakura?, -pregunta desconocedora la joven Uchiha.

-¿me acompañas?, estás empapada, -la toma del brazo Ino, mientras Shiori no hace más que dejarse guiar.

***********

-¿quiere decir…que eres enemigo, y que a la vez eres aliado?, ¿qué ganas ayudando a la aldea?, ¿Qué tienes que ver con Shiori si insistes en que tu no eres Sasuke!!!!!!?, -le da un golpe en la cara al Uchiha incubierto el Hokage-sama.

-¡Contesta!!!, -lo toma por la camisa y lo mira amenazante.

-golpéame todo lo que quieras, nunca te diré nada…aparte de eso…ya te dije que mi nombre no es Sasuke.

-¿por qué estás haciendo esto?...¿por qué te acercas a Shiori de esa forma…?, ¿quieres recuperarla?, ¿quieres recuperar a tu hija???, ehh?, responde Sasuke!!!

-el propósito de Kotoko es recuperar al Yuubi, pero ese no es mi propósito

-estás muy enterado de todo…¿te han lavado el cerebro?, si es porque Kotoko te tiene amenazado sabes perfectamente que acabaremos con ella!!, ya basta de tanto misterio!!, por favor!!, ¿cómo dices que no eres Sasuke si tu voz, tu cara, tus gestos, hasta tu chakra te delata!!!?

-ya basta Naruto, -lo reprende inesperadamente.

**************

-no tenia idea que Haruno Sakura estuviera en este estado…, -comenta Shiori al ver a Sakura sedada sobre la cama del hospital, -mi papá me dijo que sus compañeros de equipo sufrieron mucho, pero no pensé que se tratara de esto…, a excepción de Sai-sensei no había conocido a ninguno.

-sí…es muy doloroso para todos ver a Sakura en este estado…, seguramente por eso Hokage-sama no te ha traído a verla, -comenta desviando la mirada, sabedora que esa no es la verdadera razón.

-y…¿qué pasó con el otro muchacho a propósito?, -pregunta tratando de desviar la atención de los eventos recién pasados y centrándose en otra cosa.

-el falleció…eso es parte del porqué Sakura está en este estado…

-a de ser muy doloroso ver morir a un amigo…

-pero para Sakura él era más que un amigo, al pasar del tiempo ellos finalmente se casaron, Sakura estuvo enamorada de él toda la vida…, -sonríe Ino al recordar, -incluso yo me peleaba con ella por el chico, era el más popular de toda la escuela…

-¡wow!, ¿en serio?, vaya historia, pero muy triste final…

-eso es evidente…

-¿puedes contarme un poco más?, me ha dejado intrigada esa historia…

-pero tu todavía no me has dicho que estabas haciendo ahí a estas horas bajo la lluvia, -la mira expectante Ino

-algunos problemas en las barracas…

-¿qué pasó?, ¿todo está bien?

-sí…todo ha quedado claro…, pero por favor prosigue con la historia Ino-san, quiero oír más de ellos, después de todo convivieron con mi papá la mayor parte del tiempo, así sabré más de él, porque para algunas cosas es algo reservado…

-bueno…, -Ino se queda sin saber que decir durante unos segundos, -esto…

Shiori se limita a esperar presta de atención.

-lo que sucedió…Sakura quedó en este estado luego de una batalla…esa batalla…donde Sasuke murió y su bebé le fue arrebatada…, -recuerda con cierto dolor en su mirada.

-¿Sasuke?, -se pone de pie Shiori ante el nombre pronunciado por Ino

-sí, era el nombre del tercer miembro del equipo Kakashi…¿por qué te exaltas así?

-es que…no…no es nada Ino-san…, -se sienta nuevamente.

Ino entrecierra los ojos al ver su reacción, pero continúa con su relato.

-Digamos que cuando era joven Sasuke tuvo que hacer un largo viaje, cuando regresó dijo que se dio cuanta de muchas cosas…entre ellas que estaba equivocado y que sus acciones eran reprochables, incluso no quería venir a vivir de nuevo a Konoha, pero entre Sakura y Hokage-sama, finalmente le trajeron de vuelta, al principio costó mucho la readaptación de él a la villa, pero con el pasar del tiempo la gente lo fue aceptando como antes.

-eso suena a que él era una especie de villano…que se fue de la villa y luego volvió arrepentido, -la mira Shiori mientras ata cavos.

-más que un villano…alguien que buscaba el camino correcto y tuvo que golpearse más de una vez para encontrarlo

-ya veo…

-pues resulta que un día, Sakura y Sasuke nos dieron una sorpresa inesperada

La escena se nubla y se transforma en el pasado.

-¿así que fueron a ver la casa?, -pregunta el ese entonces aspirante a Hokage.

-toda la villa de los Uchiha está hecha polvo, -comenta Sakura

-para levantar una nueva casa, tendremos que empezar desde cero, -les responde Sasuke

-por el momento creo que tu apartamento está bastante grande, es incluso más grande que el mío, -le pone la mano en el hombro a su amigo el shinobi rubio.

-no digo que necesite más espacio, pero quiero volver a la villa…

-después de todo es un sueño…levantar la villa de regreso, ¿te imaginas si el clan Uchiha volviera?, sería algo espectacular, ellos eran el clan más fuerte de la aldea, -se emociona Sakura pensando en la villa llena de color como antes.

-que el clan vuelva…, -suspira Sasuke como recalcando que es el único

-ahora sólo debes encontrar una esposa, para hacer de esto y aquello y revivir tu clan Sasuke, -le dice con mucha naturalidad Naruto, pero Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojan hasta más no poder y ambos lo golpean mandándolo a volar.

-¿Por qué me golpean!!!??, -se levanta desde los escombros, no me digas que aún crees que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña Sasuke…, -se acerca pícaro y casi murmurando el Shinobi.

-Naruto…, -se le acerca por detrás Sakura apretando el puño contra su palma.

*************

Sakura y Sasuke caminan pasando por las ruinas de la aldea de los Uchiha, mientras caminan Sasuke lleva la mirada baja muy pensativo, Sakura pudo notarlo y se detuvo.

-¿pasa algo Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta en un tono vivaz

-¡¿ah?!, -se detiene sorprendido, -disculpa…¿me venías hablando de algo?

-No…sólo te ví algo ido de aquí, por eso me preocupé, te veo triste o muy pensativo

-hablas como si no me conocieras, no soy muy extrovertido que digamos

-pero hay una parte de ti que se que se emociona con las cosas, e incluso esa parte está pensativa hoy…

-¿quieres hablar de algo?, -sigue insistiendo Sakura

Se han sentado en las afueras de una casa, mirando la calle llena de grama crecida ante ellos.

-hubieras visto este lugar…antes…

-Sasuke-kun…

-no creo que sea una buena idea…estoy empezando a dudar si realmente es buena idea sacar de los escombros a la villa…

-¿qué estás diciendo?, pero tú…

-no se si podré hacerlo yo sólo…la aldea de los Uchiha tenía tanto…y yo ya ni siquiera soy digno de ser llamado como parte de su clan…aunque por mis venas corra la misma sangre…el orgullo que tenían de ser los más fuertes, lo tenían porque con esa fuerza ayudaban a la gente…siempre estaban pendientes de los demás…aunque algunos estaban locos…quizás yo sea parte de estos últimos…

-yo…yo estoy aquí, se que será muy duro, pero ya verás como todo vuelve y para ese momento serás feliz…cueste lo que cueste, nunca me rendiré, así que tu tampoco lo hagas, porque de ahora en adelante tu fuerza será la mía…, -mientras hablaba Sakura se fue acercando cada vez más a Sasuke sin darse cuenta, de tal modo que cuando terminó de hablar sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Sakura…

Sakura no hace más que sentir la respiración de Sasuke muy cerca, mirar la profundidad de sus ojos completamente embelesada, ante tal expresión es Sasuke quien se acerca a ella y la besa, un beso tierno que los une a ambos mientras cierran sus ojos.

**************

En el hospital Shiori continúa escuchando el relato (no tan detallado) de Ino, mientras afuera la figura de una mujer de cabello largo pone su pie sobre el piso, el sonido de un par de cascabeles libera la onda expansiva de su chakra. Un acercamiento a su cara…es nada menos que Kotoko…

-¿qué es esto??, -se preguntan Shiori e Ino que enseguida salen de la habitación y bajan hacia la salida, topándose cara a cara con Kotoko.

-Dios mío…, -profiere Ino ante la presencia de la adversaria.

-Tal y como esperaba…la persona con mi Sharingan en su ojo derecho…y el Yuubi reunidas en un solo lugar…, -las recibe la siniestra mujer

La boca de Ino tiembla ante la presencia de la Uchiha, no puede evitar pensar en lo acontecido hace doce años.

-todos los puntos frecuentes de circulación de chakra han sido activados, hoy por fin el Yuuby será mío…

-circulación de chakra…, -repite Ino

-El sharingan que le puse a la madre de la chica tiene el poder de activar puntos de circulación de chakra, atrapa las corrientes provenientes de los aldeanos de la villa y las teje en una sola dirección, con tal magnitud capaz de hacer explotar la villa entera…pero…lo que haremos explotar hoy será…, -entonces voltea a ver a Shiori y entrecierra los ojos, de un momento a otro está junto a ella e Ino sale volando del lugar a estrellarse contra una pared.

Toda la zona activa varios sellos que se ven a lo largo de la villa, desplegándose uno después del otro hasta formar un gran circulo de sellos alrededor de Konoha y por último uno debajo de ella y Shiori.

En las barracas Naruto y Sasuke perciben la energía y Naruto sale corriendo dejando atado a Sasuke a la silla, pero este le grita y Naruto se para en la puerta, lo piensa por unos segundos y se regresa a soltarlo, ambos salen corriendo del lugar.

Kaeru y Kaname estaban tomando una tasa de té cuando sienten la energía también, la ponen en la mesa y ambas voltean a ver a una mujer detrás de ellas, esta se para deja ver su rostro, revelando sus cabellos color rojo-naranja y ojos azules, era Uzumaki Kushina…

En el hospital Sakura que yacía inconsciente debido a los sedantes, abre los ojos nuevamente y se muestra cuerda, mira sus manos, se quita los catéteres y se asoma por la ventana, observando el gran acontecimiento que está llevando Kotoko abajo.

-Kotoko…

Dentro del círculo Shiori a quedado sola, debido a que Kotoko se ha apartado para comenzar, a su alrededor muchos ninjas Barazuisho han llegado a resguardar el lugar.

Shiori parece inconsciente, ya que ha cerrado sus ojos y sólo se mantiene en pie debido al flujo de chakra que emana del piso hacia ella.

En su mente se dibuja la cara de Terra frente a ella, quien la ve con claridad, pero es una terra diferente a la chica rubia de antes, esta vez es su verdadera forma, el Yuuby…

-tú…¿qué haces aquí?..., -pregunta aletargada Shiori mientras está en el círculo y mantiene sus ojos cerrados, -dentro de su mente Terra trata de hablar pero la voz no llega hasta Shiori, es otra la que escucha…

-Mátalos de una vez…para que te dejen en paz…

-¿matarlos?, -pregunta en el mismo trance la hija de Sasuke

-Vamos Shiori…, -ante ella aparece la figura de ella misma, pero sus ojos son diferentes, más alargados y negros.

-¿Yo?...

-aja…, sonríe la malvada Shiori frente a ella.

En el exterior nadie puede ver el conflicto que se está llevando en la mente de Shiori, ¿Qué es esa aparición en el subconsciente de Shiori?, ¿qué harán Sasuke y Naruto ante esta situación?, ¿Sakura reconocerá a su hija al verla?, ¿el Yuuby será extraido del cuerpo de Shiori?

Continuará…

Canción de salida: Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)(Home Made Kazoku)

En el techo de la casa, Naruto con Shiori de un lado y Kotaro del otro ven pasar estrellas fugaces y las señalan felices

Hinata que estaba dentro de la casa, los ve por la ventana y suspira

Un acercamiento a la cara de Shiori que sonríe

En SD, Naruto mira sorprendido a Sasuke y a Sakura

Sasuke carga a Shiori bebé que mueve las manitas hacia Naruto

Naruto carga a Shiori y la mira curioso

Sakura sonríe con los ojos arqueados

Shiori con el peluche de la bincha de Konoha

Naruto con el peluche de la bincha de Konoha

Sakura y Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza

Shiori aplaude feliz

Sasuke viendo a las estrellas desde la casa, dibujada con crayones

Sakura aparece a su lado y se sorprende al ver las estrellas que brillan en parpadeos.

Naruto acostado en la grama de enfrente se levanta y los mira, levanta la mano para saludarlos.

En el techo de la casa, el cabello de Shiori vuela con el viento, y ella descansa sobre el hombro de Naruto con los ojos cerrados, él la mira, sonríe y luego suspira, enseguida voltea hacia las estrellas nuevamente.

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

"El secreto de los dos"

No se lo pierdan!!!

Libro Ilustrado de Shinobis

¡Dorado!

Shiori entra en una habitación donde hay un poster de Sasuke pegado en la pared, hay una mesa y en la mesa hay unas páginas.

-por fin sabré lo que viene!!!!, tengo en mis manos el libreto de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu!!!!!!

En ese momento lo abre y le da una hojeada, todas las páginas están en blanco luego del 5to episodio.

-¿quéeeee????, pero se supone que hoy sabría lo que viene…., -dice mientras los torrentes de lágrimas salen por sus ojos.

-no queremos adelantar nada n.n, -se asoma Sakura Zala por la puerta

-Shiori se encoje de hombros y le sale una gota en la cabeza, sale de la habitación convertida en fantasmita, mientras Sakura la ve y sonríe.

Wow, que largos son estos capis xD, jaja creo que el año pasado tenía más tiempo, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado como quedó este capi, se los dedico a todas!!

Matta ne!!


	6. El secreto de los dos

NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

En un lugar oscuro, donde pareciera que la luz jamás ha llegado, es habitado ahora por la figura de tres personas, que de cierta forma se logran distinguir en medio de aquella oscuridad, sólo por el hecho de que sabemos que se encuentran ahí, forman parte de nuestra mente y por eso las percibimos…

Pum…Pum…el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada desde dentro se escucha muy suavemente, la oscuridad que rodea la zona se va dispersando mientras nos adentramos. De un momento a otro, intempestivamente un fuerte temblor se apodera de la seguridad de aquel lugar, los sonidos de las cadenas temblando inundan los oídos de todos…

-¡¡¡¡¡Shiori!!!!, el sello está apunto de romperse!!!!, -se escucha la voz de Shiori como un eco proveniente de todas partes, retumbando en las paredes.

En el exterior, Shiori ha abierto los ojos, los cuales miran sin rumbo fijo hacia el frente, ajena completamente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, mientras las nubes cubren cada vez más sus verdes ojos.

-…Yo…, -es el único sonido que sale de sus labios…

Tema de entrada: Joint-Kawada Mami

Mientras se escucha el sonido de entrada:

Un cascabel cae al piso provocando una gran onda de energía, la cual llega frente a Shiori haciendo volar su cabello hacia atrás.

Una sombra con alas brillantes atraviesa la pantalla.

La sombra de Sasuke abre los ojos y se distingue el Aoi Sharingan

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en la mano

Sakura que estaba de espaldas voltea hacia el frente con mirada decidida

La villa de la hoja que estaba entre las sombras de aclara, dando paso a un fondo blanco donde aparece el logo de Naruto seguido de las letras FUTATSU NO HIMITSU.

Futatabi miru sekai wa

Shiori sentada con las manos en las rodillas, mira hacia el piso, de un lado el fondo es celeste como de viento y del otro lado es rojo-fuego.

Chiri to zansou omoi kage

De la posición en que estaba lentamente levanta la mirada y la dirige hacia el frente.

Rinto shita senaka ni wa

El abanico Shaku se despliega en la pantalla arrasando con el fondo celeste y la imagen de Shiori llenándolo todo de fuego

Sono súbete o seou kakugo ga aru

Tras pasar el abanico queda Shiori con este mismo en la mano, lo eleva hacia el cielo, lo cierra y lo guarda, mientras está parada frente a una cerca de fuego que ilumina su rostro.

Doushitaino?

La misma cara iluminada se opaca de repente y tras de ella las imágenes de Naruto y Sasuke que aparecen una tras de otra.

Doushite?

Las figuras de Terra y Terra Yuuby aparecen tras Shiori borrando las de Naruto y Sasuke.

Kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta noni

Shiori con las manos sobre su pecho entre Saito que le tiende la mano y Sasuke (enmascarado) que la mira de reojo estando de espaldas, mientras la imagen gira haciendo acercamiento a Shiori mientras lo hace.

Konote o hanasa naide

Naruto y Shiori que se separan estiran los brazos hacia el otro para alcanzarse pero no pueden

Kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara

Frente a Shiori Ichiko saca su espada y le apunta, la imagen de mueve y puede verse que tiene abrazado a Saito.

kokoro

Takashi se para frente a Shiori para defenderla de Ichiko

ienu negai ga mezameru

El equipo 1 (Shiori, Saito y Yuuji), junto a Ichiko y Takashi, gritan invocando una barrera que cubre todo Konoha de azul.

Tsuyoi shizen no kanata

Kotoko está de espaldas a un espejo, donde se ve la imagen de Shiori siniestra, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

mayoi nai nai futari no sugata ga

varios ninjas efectúan sus técnicas, uno anda un micrófono, otro viste un delantal y un tercero porta varias espadas en su espalda, Kaeru-ba-sama los mira le lejos emocionada

Mieru

Shiori cae arrodillada frente a la salida de Konoha, triste

Dakara susumu no saranaru toki e

Se levanta sola y mira al frente con el Sharingan activado.

Capítulo 6 "El Secreto de los dos"

De un momento a otro los ojos de Shiori que se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos recuperan su brillo, para inmediatamente cerrarse, al apretar los parpados en señal de dolor, Shiori se lleva las manos al pecho y aprieta su camisa con sus manos mientras grita desesperada al haber recobrado la consciencia.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!, ¡Aggggghhhhhhhh!!!!, -la dulce voz de la chica se transforma en agudos alaridos que dejarían petrificado a cualquiera.

Una inmensa cantidad de chakra está siendo liberada y expandida por el lugar, deslizándose por el suelo hasta subir por las orillas de los círculos al cielo.

En el bosque Saito que se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata en compañía de algunos miembros de su escuadrón, abre los ojos preocupado y se levanta de golpe tras sentir la presencia y empieza a buscar una dirección.

-¿qué pasa Hyuuga-san?, -pregunta uno de los chicos que estaba con él, pero Saito no le hace el menor de los casos y sale corriendo del lugar.

-¡espere!!!, las ordenes fueron!!!, -pero fue muy tarde, Saito se había ido.

-¿Qué es esta monstruosa cantidad de chakra…?, además… ¡esta presencia….!, -piensa el chico ojiblanco mientras salta de rama en rama buscando llegar más rápido.

Naruto y Sasuke corren a máxima velocidad hacia la presencia de chakra que se siente, pero en ese momento Naruto se para de golpe y se pone en el camino de Sasuke haciéndolo frenar.

-¿Qué rayos haces???, -se enfada el Uchiha urgido

-Ya no puedes… ¡No puedo dejar que sigas el camino!!!

-¿Qué??

-decidí permitir que vinieras conmigo, pensando que en el camino aceptarías tu identidad y me contarías tus planes, pero te he dado mucho tiempo y no has dicho una sola palabra, si es así… ¡Yo no puedo llevar a mi enemigo conmigo!!, ¡Aunque el diga que lo único que quiere es salvar a Konoha!!!

-¡Mientras hablamos Shiori corre cada vez más peligro!!!, ¡apártate de una vez!!!, -lo toma de la camisa el peliazul

-¡Es precisamente por eso!!!, ¿Quién dice que tu no nos traicionarás teniendo a Kotoko en frente?, ¡acéptalo de una vez Tte wa yo!!!!, o acaso…no puedes aceptarlo porque ahora eres mi enemigo…, -se separa mientras frunce el seño, -eso es algo que no podría aceptar…

-Naruto, te diré una cosa…

Naruto lo mira expectante y traga saliva.

Sasuke se le acerca peligrosa y lentamente pero Naruto permanece parado frente a él. Al tenerlo justamente de frente se baja la máscara permitiéndole ver su rostro.

-Uchiha Sasuke…

Naruto lo mira sin saber como reaccionar.

-Está muerto…

-¿qué…?, -pregunta asombrado por las palabras del joven adulto.

-él falleció…para que yo pudiera seguir existiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke se separa y lo mira fijamente.

-Que como Uchiha Sasuke, las posibilidades de vida eran nulas…al menos en ese momento, y para esta persona que tienes frente a ti, la única voluntad de vivir, es saber que la que fue su razón de ser está a salvo, ya que sólo eso puedo hacer, sólo para eso existo, -le recalca con la mirada muy dura y a la vez sofocante para Naruto.

-¡pero con esas palabras estás aceptando que eres Sasuke!!!!, ¡déjate de tonterías!!!!, -le tira un puñetazo Naruto al ninja Barazuisho, pero éste lo detiene frente a él.

-¿Qué posibilidades habían para una persona moribunda abandonada con el enemigo?!

Naruto detiene sus intenciones de ataque tras esas palabras y lo mira culpable. Sasuke aprovecha el momento para seguir el camino, tras recuperarse de la impresión Naruto le sigue.

Mientras grita, de la espalda de Shiori han surgido 2 formaciones de chakra en forma de alas.

-Un poco más…, -observa satisfecha Kotoko.

-¿qué…qué es esto..?, -se pregunta entre lamentos Shiori, cuyos ojos permanecen cerrados por el dolor, pero que a la vez dejan escapar gotas de agua salada, tan amargas que parecieran hechas del más profundo sufrimiento.

--el Yuuby--, -se le vienen a la mente las palabras que tantas veces ha escuchado durante los últimos días.

En ese momento se hacen presentes Sakura y Saito que desde diferentes puntos observan horrorizados la situación.

-¿pero que rayos…?, -se cuestiona Saito viendo a Shiori rodeada por todo aquello y percatándose inmediatamente de la presencia de Kotoko.

-¡Agggggggggghhhhhhh!!!!, -el grito terrible de Shiori, lo sacó de sus pensamientos hacia la mujer de los cascabeles y le hizo volver a mirarla. El chico sin saber como actuar, no hizo más que empezar a caminar hacia ella, sin perder de vista a Kotoko.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?…pequeña lagartija…, -se escucha la voz de la mujer

Un grupo de ninjas purpura apareció frente al pelicafé, impidiéndole el paso y mandándolo a volar en un instante traspasando su defensa.

-debemos hacer algo pronto…, -murmura Kaname, ella Kaeru y Kushina estaban escondidas en la zona.

-no te desesperes, -le toma la mano Kaeru y la aprieta demostrándole su preocupación.

-ahora les explicaré, -empieza a hablar la mujer de cabellos naranja, -no es Kotoko quien manipula la liberación del Yuuby, son los círculos de chakra activados en la aldea, que redirigen las corrientes hacia ese sello bajo la niña, lo que debemos hacer es redirigir la corriente hacia otra cosa…

-¿otra cosa?, -preguntan ambas

-¿pero hacia qué?, ¿Qué podría soportar esa inmensa cantidad de chakra…?, -se pregunta Kaeru, -mientras piensa su semblante cambia.

-¿qué sucede?, -pregunta Kaname

-por el momento no se me ocurre nada más que…

-Naruto, -termina la idea Kushina

-Kushina-san…, -se sorprende preocupada la tía.

Las tres mujeres se paran y se dispersan.

-siempre te has estado preguntando ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no me parezco a ella?, -Shiori escucha su voz proveniente de su interior

-esa persona…, -piensa la chica Uchiha

-y ahora te encuentras en esta situación, debes estar simplemente fatal, eres una tonta, en lugar de aprovechar todo lo que tienes, esa sangre que te quema las venas con el deseo de luchar…

-yo deseo…

-pero te pasas la vida como si no fueras tú…no sabes quien eres…no te conoces…por eso no me conoces a mí…, -sigue insistiendo la voz en su interior.

-lo que soy…

-y lo que soy yo…

-¡Yo soy yo!!!!!, -grita apareciendo frente a la otra Shiori

-¡Noooooo!!!!!!, descubre quien eres tú!!!!!, explota todo esto!!!!!, ¡porque si la sacan de aquí!!!!!, vamos a morir!!!!!, -dice la otra Shiori, dejando paso a que la chica pelizaul vea la puerta con la marca de sello frente a ella.

-voy a morir…voy a morir…voy a morir…no quiero morir…., -repite para si misma exteriorizándolo y abriendo los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡Shiori!!!!!!!!!!!, -logra escuchar entonces la voz de Saito llamándola, débilmente voltea y ve al chico sangrando parado frente a ella a unos cuantos metros tras haber combatido contra los ninjas, pero se lleva una impresión mayor cuando ve que detrás de Saito uno de los ninjas lo amenaza con la cuchilla, pero el chico al prestarle atención a ella no lo nota y ella tan débil no puede elevar la voz para prevenirlo…

Shiori abre grandes los ojos y temblorosos se desplazan hacia abajo, tras seguir el rastro que deja la figura de Saito que cae al piso al haber sido herido por la espalda por ese ninja.

Los ojos de Shiori tiemblan incesantes, no…Saito…Saito….¡Saito!!!!!!!!!!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que la circulación de chakra a través de ella aumente de velocidad.

El semblante de Shiori ha cambiado, pareciera haber recobrado el control de sus movimientos, pero de una manera distinta…

Ha comenzado a caminar fuera del círculo, aún siendo impactada por las corrientes de chakra que la mantenían dentro, rozándole la falda y rasgando su pierna, su mejilla, su cuello. Su mirada refleja un enojo profundo o más bien un deseo de venganza…, al notarse ligeramente más alargados y entrecerrados con la total desaparición de su sonrisa.

-Maldita…, -profiere de forma despectiva la Uchiha Haruno.

-¿qué significa esto…?, -aprecia los cambios Kotoko.

-Shiori-chan…, -se sorprende Kaname que ya estaba en posición pero se ha abstenido de actuar al ver la situación.

En ese momento la escena se traslada un poco más atrás dejando ver lo que pasa, pero de una perspectiva más profunda. Son Naruto y Sasuke que han hecho aparición, finalmente arribando al lugar y deteniendo su marcha al ver a Shiori en posición defensiva contra la villana.

-¿Nanda Tte wa yo…?, -se pregunta Hokage-sama al ver a su hija sacar el abanico de la bolsa.

-Shiori…, -no lo cree tampoco Sasuke y mira sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Mientras tanto Kotoko ha caminado un poco hacia la chica que le extiende su arma.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?, por más que te resistas el conjuro ya fue efectuado y los sellos han llevado acabo su función

-eso me tiene sin cuidado, -responde seca

-¿eh?

-No tengo idea que es el Yuuby…pero me has involucrado demasiado…

-los que te involucraron demasiado fueron tus padres al no dejarte morir en aquella ocasión

-Shiori la mira extrañada por tal respuesta.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura son los responsables de todo tu sufrimiento, -luego de estas palabras la Uchiha activa su Sharingan.

-ya no digas tonterías!!!!, y mira con quien hablas!!!!, -le gritó la joven levantando su abanico, inmediatamente la corriente de chakra que circulaba bajo de ella, subió hasta la punta del Abanico Shaku incendiándose, que junto a sus ojos toma un color rojizo.

-¡ahora!!!!, -la chica con el recién activado Sharingan corre con toda su fuerza.

-Un arma capaz de controlar cualquier flama creada con tu chakra, -repite Sasuke, viendo los movimientos de la menor.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!, -corre Shiori con el arma incendiada en las manos, en dirección a Kotoko, pero no logra dar más de 8 pasos cuando la Uchiha del Sharingan de 7 colores la intercepta y la coge del cabello.

-¡aggghhh!!

-Naruto!!, -le llama el Uchiha a su amigo para que lo siga en el rescate de la menor de los Uchiha.

Enseguida parecen uno delante y otro por detrás, quedando Sasuke justo detrás de Kotoko.

-¿Sasuke?, -lo identifica la mujer, -mira, tu hija ya tiene Sharingan tan y como debe ser un Uchiha como nosotros.

Los tres protagonistas ponen cara de "¿Quéee???, tras escuchar las palabras de Kotoko.

-no te muevas, -reta Kotoko al Hokage, mirándolo fijamente frente a ella.

En ese momento Shiori cae desmayada por la impresión y el uso desmesurado de su poder.

-Arruinaron todo mi plan…¿por qué?, -voltea sobre su hombro para toparse con Sasuke.

-se acabó Kotoko, -le responde el ahora ex Barazuisho, desenvainando su espada Kusanagi y apuntándole con ella en la espalda.

Mientras Naruto ha levantado a Shiori en sus brazos y se dispone a caminar fuera de los círculos, pero estos siguen activos, entonces siente como la energía empieza a recorrer su cuerpo desde el piso, provocándole un principio de asfixia, mientras sus ojos empiezan a ponerse rojos.

-¡Naruto!!!!, ¡Sal de ahí!!!!, -le grita Kaname desde afuera, pero ha empezado a perder el sentido por la influencia del creciente chakra del Kyuuby dentro de él, por lo que se queda parado en el mismo lugar sin dar un paso.

Sakura sólo miera la situación desde fuera, sin saber lo que sucede, sólo está parada ahí, esperando algo que le ayude a recordar o a saber que hacer.

-Naruto…, -lo llama al ver a su amigo en ese estado, sin soltar a Shiori como un fuerte compromiso, en ese momento entra ella también y corre para empujar a Naruto y sacarlo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta salir del espacio y soltando a Shiori, misma que ella toma entre sus brazos antes de caer fuera junto a Naruto.

Entonces pasa su mano por el rostro inconsciente de la chica, -…hija…

Mientras Kotoko y Sasuke siguen en la posición de amenaza de este último.

-nunca pensé que terminarías siendo tan estúpido, mira que traicionarme de esta forma

-no esperarías que me quedara a tu lado para siempre, si mi objetivo era impedir que destruyeras Konoha y te apoderaras de mi hija, es absurdo

-y tu olvidas que la que te mantiene con vida soy yo…, bueno de todas formas ya tengo lo que quería de ti amor…, -le dice en cierto tono sínico, tomándolo de la mano y poniéndola encima de su vientre como si la abrazara.

-Kotoko…

-el verdadero heredero…un Uchiha puro…, -se voltea y lo mira de frente, enterrándole su propia espada al encontrarlo distraído

-Kotoko…, -cough!, -enseguida su ataque de tos volvió más fuerte que nunca, mientras vomitaba sangre.

-¡Sasuke!!!, -mira la escena Naruto ligeramente más recuperado.

En ese momento Kotoko desaparece dejando la calamidad causada.

Sasuke cae arrodillado, apoyando sus manos en el piso, mientras empieza a ahogarse, como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado o el aire vuelto tan pesado que era sencillamente irrespirable. Se lleva las manos a la garganta al ver su situación y sigue tratando de inhalar aunque sea un poco de aire pero es en vano.

Kaeru observa el contorno de la batalla y se encuentra con el Uchiha tirado en el piso, enseguida corre a auxiliarlo.

-¿Sakura…chan?, -reconoce a su salvadora el Hokage y la mira incrédulo

-Naruto…, -le responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dos sombras caen tras haber saltado para llegar al lugar de la batalla, al ser enfocados eran Takashi e Ichiko (chica de cabellos rosados y ojos café).

-Pero qué…, -articula el joven al ver los resultados de la pelea

-parece que llegamos tarde…, -apoya la chica y mira en todas direcciones para ver en que ayuda, en ese momento se encuentra con la figura de Saito, que aún no ha sido atendido por nadie y está tirado en el piso a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Shiori-san…, -reconoce también Takashi a la chica dormida en los brazos de Sakura.

-y pensar que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos…, -le platica al desmayado Saito la joven pelirosada, mientras aparta los cabellos de su cara.

-Los culpables de todo tu sufrimiento son Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, ellos tienen la culpa por no haberte dejado morir en ese entonces….,- recuerda las palabras de Kotoko la chica aún Uzumaki , recostada en la cama del hospital de Konoha, viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación, con varias venditas en la cara y los brazos.

-Han pasado ya dos días…, -lleva la cuenta de su estancia en el hospital, -pero nadie…habla de eso…nadie me dice nada…

Continuará…

Canción de salida: Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)(Home Made Kazoku)

En el techo de la casa, Naruto con Shiori de un lado y Kotaro del otro ven pasar estrellas fugaces y las señalan felices

Hinata que estaba dentro de la casa, los ve por la ventana y suspira

Un acercamiento a la cara de Shiori que sonríe

En SD, Naruto mira sorprendido a Sasuke y a Sakura

Sasuke carga a Shiori bebé que mueve las manitas hacia Naruto

Naruto carga a Shiori y la mira curioso

Sakura sonríe con los ojos arqueados

Shiori con el peluche de la bincha de Konoha

Naruto con el peluche de la bincha de Konoha

Sakura y Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza

Shiori aplaude feliz

Sasuke viendo a las estrellas desde la casa, dibujada con crayones

Sakura aparece a su lado y se sorprende al ver las estrellas que brillan en parpadeos.

Naruto acostado en la grama de enfrente se levanta y los mira, levanta la mano para saludarlos.

En el techo de la casa, el cabello de Shiori vuela con el viento, y ella descansa sobre el hombro de Naruto con los ojos cerrados, él la mira, sonríe y luego suspira, enseguida voltea hacia las estrellas nuevamente.

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

"Vacío…"

No se lo pierdan!!!!

Libro ilustrado de Shinobis

¡Dorado!

Kotaro y Shiori están comiendo en el Ichiraku Ramen.

-¡veras, quien es el campeón de comer más platos de Ramen en el menor tiempo!!!

-¡En tus sueños!!!, ¡Yo nací primero, tengo más experiencia comiendo Ramen, la vencedora seré yo!!!

-¡Eso sólo si yo lo permito!!!!!

-¡Segundo en nacer, segundo en todo!!!! , -mientras más se presionaban más fideos se metían a la boca.

-etto…¿y cuál es el mérito de eso?, -entra por la cortina Saito

-Pues…, -se miran los dos hermanos con los palillos en la boca

-ver quien es capaz de comer más Ramen en menos tiempo claro!!!, -se dicen para si mismos y siguen comiendo

Saito los mira con una gota en su cabeza y encogido de hombros.


	7. Vacío

Tema de entrada: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight (Beat Crusaders)

Mientras suena la música

Una historia de Sakura Zala

El logo de Futatsu no Himitsu aparece transparente mientras las sombras de Shiori, Saito, Yuuji, Takashi, Ichiko, Kotaro, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kotoko aparecen de colores en el fondo, una por una, desplazando a la anterior.

El logo se fija reluciente.

Woke up with you this morning, I´m still alive

Shishi que estaba en la repisa junto al despertador de Shiori se despierta y salta encima de la chica que estaba dormida en la cama, despertándola de golpe.

Turned on my radio to start a new day

Kotaro abre la puerta y le grita, ella se rasca la cabeza y bosteza

Last cup and DJ chuffed

Kaeru con un pan dulce en la mano, lo sostiene sonrojada por las ganas de comérselo

Hard to survive

Kaeru es desplazada por Kushina que sostiene una mantra se sello en la mano

Amazing new sky over under away

Naruto se amarra la bincha de Konoha en la cabeza, mientras de espaldas a él, Sasuke se quita la bincha de la aldea de vidrio.

Tonight love is racing

Shiori saca su abanico y lo recorre con chakra, encendiéndolo y arrojando el ataque a un enemigo x

Tonight Constellation

Frente a Shiori aparece Saito que corre un poco y hace el kaiten contra otro enemigo x

Tonight love is racing away

Takashi cae entre Saito y Shiori en super pose de ataque al enemigo e Ichiko llega a tomar del brazo a Saito.

Almost another day

Rápidamente un vistazo a una espada con fuego rodeando la hoja, la sombra de las dos Shioris (Shiori y Yami Shiori) atrás de ella.

Chase a Shooting star, good night, good night

Un lugar completamente negro como si fuera el cielo de noche, en medio de eso un par de manos entrelazadas.

She´s a Shooting star, good bye

Shiori de un lado de la pantalla con la Mirada triste sube, mientras Toshiro del otro lado con la misma Mirada triste baja.

Música

Saito con una banderita que tiene la cara de Shiori, se sonroja

Tonight love is racing

Las sombras de Saito y Shiori se acercan hasta besarse, al fondo la sombra de Takashi e Ichiko salen volando.

Tonight Constellation

Un cascabel cae al piso e ilumina la cara de Toshiro

Tonight love is racing away

Shiori vestida con capucha parada al lado de Sasuke en la puerta de la entrada de Konoha

Almost another day

Todos los jóvenes sentados en la grama en un día de campo, se ven felices.

"Vacío…"

-¿Shiori, puedo pasar?, -pregunta Hinata tras la puerta de la habitación de Shiori en el hospital.

Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

-¿Shiori?, ¿estás dormida?

-aparentemente sigue sin querer hablar, -es enfocado Neji a su lado.

-Neji-nii-sama…, -se apena Hinata al ver que incluso Neji ha llegado tras saber la situación.

-es normal, después de todo, fueron ustedes los que la dejaron así, sin hablar de lo sucedido, ahora es ella la que se niega, incluso a hablar con Saito.

-¿mi sobrino ya está bien verdad?

-sí, sólo fueron heridas leves…está bastante mejor, -responde con su acostumbrada seriedad.

HInata voltea nuevamente hacia la puerta y toca con su dedo índice, al no recibir respuesta gira la perilla y entra.

-Hoy hace un lindo día, deberíamos…, -se queda callada al ver que la chica no está en la cama.

**********

-ni siquiera te tienen bajo vigilancia…, -entra Shiori a un cuarto y cierra la puerta tras de ella. Lleva una bata de hospital y sus pies descalzos, mira fijamente lo que tiene en frente y después de unos segundos inhala profundamente, suspira y camina hacia adelante.

**********

-alguien entró, -se percata Sakura que estaba colocando unas botellas en el baño de la habitación, deja todo en su lugar y sale para encontrarse con Shiori que ha caminado hasta llegar a la cama donde estaba acostado Sasuke, la chica la mira sorprendida por haber alguien más en la habitación.

-Sh…Shiori, -la reconoce la ninja médico

La peliazul no dice nada, se limita a mirarla mientras sus cejas evidencian su estado perturbado.

-te has levantado de la cama…que bueno…, -trata de abrir la conversación Sakura, pero Shiori se da la vuelta y mira hacia la puerta por donde entró, enseguida salió corriendo hacia ella y salió del lugar.

Sakura estira la mano en su dirección con la intención de decir algo, pero no pudo, buscó las palabras adecuadas y frunció el seño triste al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna.

Sasuke yacía inconsciente sin percatarse de la atmósfera que lo rodeó por ese momento.

*********

-¿qué se supone…que debo hacer ahora…?, -estaba Shiori sentada con las rodillas flexionadas entres sus brazos, en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Todo lo acontecido en esos días daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-"Nunca había visto a un Uchiha que se abstuviera de ejecutar su ataque"

-"Las personas que poseen chakra de tipo fuego, son capaces de controlar este abanico"

-"Los sellos han sido activados, el poder del Yuuby pronto será mío"

-"Mátalos a todos para que te dejen en paz…", -tras este último recuerdo Shiori abre los ojos asustada.

-es verdad…esa chica…, -la figura de ella misma (Yami Shiori), se le viene a la mente, -¿qué fue eso…?

***********

-¿Qué ella no estaba?, -pregunta Saito a su padre que ha entrado a su habitación en el hospital.

-La pobre Shiori estará muy confundida y asustada…, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar esto…pero no que sería de esta forma.

-todos ustedes sabían que ella no era hija de Hokage-sama…

-tú debes comprender que vivir en ese secreto era lo mejor para ella, aunque el desenlace sea tan terrible como ahora.

-pero era lógico que ella tenía derecho a saberlo…¡ustedes no saben como ella ha sufrido por creerse débil al no poder despertar su Byakugan!!, no sabía que hacer para ayudarla…y ahora veo que nunca podrá hacerlo…

-porque su verdadera barrera de sangre es el Sharingan, -termina la frase Neji

Saito niega con la cabeza ante la actitud tan conformista que demuestra el Hyuuga Taicho.

-por el momento tú te quedas aquí, -le ordena Neji

-¿qué??, ¡pero papá, yo tengo que!!!

-¿qué??, ¿qué se supone que tienes que hacer tú??, -le responde inmediatamente altivo

-…papá…

-no quiero que interfieras en esto, no, por lo menos hasta el momento que Naruto y Sasuke hablen con ella, después ya veremos.

-tu no tienes derecho…a pedirme eso…

-Saito…soy tu padre y soy tu capitán, no puedes decir esas palabras de la nada, debes estar aún muy cansado, -se dirige a la puerta Neji.

-pues creo que tendré que desobedecer a mi capitán…, -se levanta de la cama el joven Hyuuga, -porque ella es mi compañera…¡¡nosotros tres somos unos solo!!!!, estoy seguro que Yuuji se siente de la misma forma y él ya está con ella, no puedo ser yo…el que no esté a su lado…

-si eso es lo que piensas…, -lo mira hasta de cierta forma orgulloso el ojiblanco

-eso creo…, -le responde serio

Los dos Hyuuga se miran fijamente por un momento, hasta que el chico emprende carrera fuera de la habitación y deja a Neji parado un poco delante de la puerta, un pequeño acercamiento a su boca y sonríe levemente.

**********

La chica de cabellos rosados camina con su espada envainada por las afueras del hospital, en compañía de Takashi.

-venimos todos los días, sólo a dejar esa pinche florecilla, y el tal Saito ni cuenta se da que eres tú quien la deja, puede que hasta esté pensando que es mi ángel Shiori-chan quien lo hace, -señala despectivamente la orquídea en la mano de Ichiko.

Ichiko voltea a verlo con una venita en la frente y enseguida recibe un golpe que lo manda a volar hasta el sol, mientras da vueltas en espiral.

-tú y tu carácter…, -se soba la mejilla ya de vuelta.

-el secreto es entrar sigilosamente en su corazón…, -dice para luego sonrojarse

-pero ¿cómo harás eso si ni sabe que tu dejas las flores?...baka…, -murmura el joven rubio

-¿mm, dijiste algo?, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto

En ese momento se sorprenden al ver pasar corriendo a Shiori que saliendo del hospital se adentró en el bosque, y siguiéndola iba Saito.

-¡Shiori-chan!!, -la reconoce Takashi

-¡Saito-kun!, -lo llama también Ichiko

-¿para dónde van…?, -se pregunta la joven pelirosada mientras pierde de vista las figuras de Saito y Shiori, entonces empieza a caminar en la dirección que los vio.

-espera!, -la detiene Takashi por el hombro, ella voltea, -aunque no sea agradable admitirlo…por el momento creo que Saito-kun es el único capaz de tener una conversación confortante con ella…

La chica ve la seriedad demostrada por el chico y asiente, mirando con cierta melancolía a la distancia, pero enseguida pierde su delicadeza al notar que su mano seguía sobre su hombro, la venita vuelve a saltar en su frente.

-¡ya quítame tu mano!!!!

De lejos se ve como Takashi sale volando nuevamente.

************

Como si fuera la inmensidad del cielo que recubre la noche, ese lugar sin principio ni final servía de escenario para una separación…

De entre la oscuridad poco a poco se iba distinguiendo la figura de alguien…cuyas manos estaban entrelazadas con las de quien la veía, cual flotaran en el infinito, una fuerza proveniente de los polos opuestos empezaba a halarlos para separarlos, a ellos que mantenían sus rostros muy cerca, que sentían la respiración del otro y cuyas manos no parecen querer soltarse…

Pero la fuerza que los repele es cada vez más fuerte…se han separado y cruzan sus miradas…

Ella lo ve con mucha tristeza, sus ojos verdes votan una lágrima y su cabellera azulada flota sobre sus hombros.

La boca del chico cuyo rostro aún no ha sido delatado se mueve sin emitir ningún sonido, pero por el simple movimiento de sus labios se interpreta que llama a la chica como…Shiori…

Enseguida abre sus ojos, y ve el techo de una casa, estaba acostado en una cama, soñando con ella…

-al fin despertaste Toshiro-kun, -se acerca a la cama una señora que se sorprende al verlo de frente, no puede ocultar su reacción, al ver sus ojos…uno completamente blanco y el otro negro.

-Toshiro…, -mira sus manos el nombrado, chico de unos 15 años, de cabello negro-azulado largo hasta su espalda y sus facciones idénticas a las de Sasuke…

-Mmmm…te puse ese nombre porque tenía que llamarte de alguna forma, estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente desde que te encontré en las afueras de la villa, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿ya te sientes bien?

-Shiori, -es lo único que responde

-¿Shiori?, je, ese no puede ser tu nombre real, ¿es acaso tu hermana?, ¿estabas con ella para el accidente?

-tengo que encontrarla

-muy bien, la buscaremos cuando estés del todo bien, ¿tu nombre cuál es?

-nombre…Toshiro…, -responde con la información que ha recolectado

-¿qué?, pero si ese nombre te lo puse yo, ¿no recuerdas tu nombre?, Dios…parece que has perdido la memoria, bueno no es que sea normal encontrar a un chico desnudo en medio del campo

El chico no había notado que no llevaba puesta ni una prenda, pero eso no le molestó era como si no lo avergonzara, se levantó de la cama y dejó de cubrir su cuerpo con la sábana, quedando parado frente a la señora (con la debida censura hacia la cámara).

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!, ¿qué haces????, ¡Tápate!!!!, -le grita la exaltada mujer mientras le tira la sábana de vuelta y el la cacha.

-taparme…, -entonces baja la mirada y compara su cuerpo con el de la señora, notando que a ella no se le veía nada más que sus brazos, cuello y cara, abre grandes los ojos tras un pequeño razonamiento y se coloca la sábana como toalla, -está tapado, -responde finalmente

La mujer lo mira perturbada por la reacción del muchacho.

-Shiori…, -repite el nombre de la peliazul mientras mira hacia la puerta de la casa que se veía desde el cuarto en que estaba.

**********

-¡Suéltame Saito!!!!, -trata de escapar Shiori del chico que ha logrado agarrarla y la sostiene aprisionada entre sus brazos.

-¡Primero debes calmarte!, no puedo permitir que sigas así…, -tras las palabras de Saito, Shiori dejó de dar batalla y se tranquilizó, para la sorpresa de Saito, ella se voltea y lo abraza, quedando con la cara hundida en su pecho mientras llora desconsolada.

Como si hubieran perdido las fuerzas tras encontrarse caen arrodillados, pero sin soltarse, Saito sólo puede escuchar el llanto de su amiga, mientras esto le descompone la cara de la tristeza.

-ya…ya…, -es lo único que se le ocurre decir al chico Hyuuga mientras pasa su mano por la cabellera de la Uchiha.

-Saito…, -logra articular un poco más calmada.

-¿podemos…hablar?, -pregunta expectante el muchacho

-hay cosas que le pasan a la gente…y que la gente no está preparada para afrontar…, -se separa lentamente mientras se limpia las lágrimas con las muñecas.

-pero…a veces es mejor hablar de esas cosas…es malo cargar con el dolor uno sólo…

-si tan sólo pudieras comprender un poco…entender este vacío que siento en el pecho…pero sólo has venido a consolarme, así que olvídalo, -se para la chica seguida de la mirada de Saito que sigue en el piso.

-Shiori…

-¿Shiori?, -voltea a verlo sarcástica, -sí, al menos tengo la certeza de que ese es mi verdadero nombre porque los 4 me llaman de la misma forma, pero ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a escoger mi apellido?, ¿cuál te gusta más??, -empezó a elevar la voz la chica apunto de un ataque de histeria.

-¡¿Y eso que importa?!!!!, -la contraatacó sacándola de balance con esa pregunta, -si lo único que importa realmente es quien eres…y tú eres Shiori no?, la chica dulce e inteligente que he admirado siempre, la chica que no importa como se las ingenia para llegar con una buena excusa cuando llega tarde!!, la chica que está obsesionada con que sus medias combinen con su falda, la chica que tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi vida…, -termina casi confesándose el Hyuuga.

-Saito…, -lo mira desde la distancia en que estaba, esperando que él se acerque, le tiende las manos.

El joven llega y la abraza.

-no digas nada…sólo confía en mí, hablar con ellos de esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

-mmjmm…asiente convencida tras la intervención de su amigo.

**********

Unos ojos rosados miran a través de unos binoculares.

-Takashi-kun, parece que ha terminado la discusión, se están abrazan…do…, -rechina los dientes la chica tras los cristales de aumento.

-se que te dije que Saito era el único que podía hablar con ella en ese momento, pero ahora que todo pasó podemos hacer acto de aparición.

-Imaginación de Takashi-

-Llegaré en mi corcel negro, "Tornado", le tenderé la mano para ayudarla a subir, Saito nos mirará con envidia porque no tiene más que sus dos pies para andar, y Shiori le dirá:

-"Adiosito Saito perdedor", -finge la voz de Shiori el joven rubio, -jajajajjaja, sí, perfecto, -sonríe en su globo de imaginación.

Ichiko sacá una aguja y le pincha el globo cayendo a la realidad.

-en primer lugar tú no tienes un corcel negro, "Tornado", y en segundo lugar el único perdedor aquí eres tú idiota!!!, -seguidamente Takashi recibe otro puñetazo que lo lleva hasta el sol

Ya de vuelta los ojos de Takashi quedan de espiral tirado en el piso.

-Ahora es el turno de entrar en acción…, -piensa Ichiko buscando algo en su bolsa, finalmente saca una botella que tiene un corazón demasiado evidente como cobertura.

***********

-Saito…no se si es por la emoción del momento…o…por escuchar todo lo que me dijiste, pero quiero decirte algo…, -se separa Shiori de su amigo que la abraza.

Tras las palabras de Shiori, Saito se sonroja y se pone ciertamente nervioso.

-no…no tienes que decirme nada…yo se que…

-por favor, quiero decirte que yo…

El corazón de Saito se escucha claramente, cada latido cada vez más acelerado.

-yo siento que…, -empieza a hablar Shiori, pero Saito le tapa la boca con la mano, -no…no estoy preparado para esto…que digo…¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo???, ¿le tapé la boca???, Dios!!!!, -piensa Saito con Shiori mirándolo expectante.

Shiori quita la mano de su amigo de su rostro.

-quería decirte que yo sentí feo que cuando me describiste no mencionaste que puedo hacer un perfecto Kuchiyose no jutsu…sólo dijiste que llego tarde y esas cosas, -se da la vuelta la chica peliazul.

Saito se va de espaldas y en el piso sus ojos lloran a mares tras las palabras de Shiori.

-no era lo que yo pensaba…, -piensa el chico Hyuuga.

-te haré una demostración ahora mismo para que la próxima vez lo digas eh!

-espera!!, tu chakra está aún muy débil, si lo haces tú!!!

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!, -pone su mano en el piso la hija de Sasuke.

Tras que se disipó el humo Shiori y Saito ven con cara de espanto a la "cosa" que apareció, pero enseguida el semblante de Shiori cambió y le salieron un par de chapitas rosas bajo los ojos que estaban recubiertos de estrellas.

-¡Qué lindo!!!!!!!!!!!

Un pequeño ser con figura de león, más parecido a un peluche apareció ante ellos, con una gran melena que llegaba hasta el piso y un par de ojos negros enormes.

-que son esos ojos de borrego a medio morir…, -comenta Saito despectivo

-Saito!!!, -le reclama la chica por su recién invocado amigo, -oye y tu cómo te llamas?

-¿Quién $%&/=%& me invocó?, -pregunta el animal super serio y una voz muy ronca.

Ambos chicos se quedaron blancos tras la "forma" en que preguntó esa "dulce" cosa.

-etto…yo!, -levanta la mano Shiori

-¿Qué %&$"%& quieres?

-uh….Saito no me gusta como me habla…mm…, -se esconde tras el pelicafé la hermana de Kotaro

-Será mejor que controles tu vocabulario, además te invocamos para probar la técnica de Shiori, es más te regresaremos ahora, -sentencia Saito, muy bien Shiori regrésalo.

-sí…¡Kai!!, -pero el conjuro de disipación no surgió efecto, -eh??, no sirve, Kai!

-es por su chakra, digamos que la chica está a un 10% de su capacidad, ¿Qué $%&%$ estuviste haciendo para quedar así?, -pregunta el dulce leoncito.

-no lo podré regresar…

En ese momento caen de un árbol ante ellos Takashi e Ichiko

-¿Takashi-kun?, ¿Ichiko-chan?, -los reconoce Shiori

-Shiori-san!!!, hemos venido para escoltarte de regreso!!!, -se para ante ella el joven rubio, Saito inmediatamente se para junto a Shiori quedando frente a frente con Takashi.

-que bueno…porque me estaba muriendo de la sed, -se confiesa Shiori

-¿Seeeeeeed?, espera un segundo!!!, -dice corriendo a la bolsa de Ichiko y sacando la botella de "agua"

-oh!, gracias n.n, -le sonríe y enseguida se la empina.

-¿eh?, -se extraña Saito al ver el corazón en la botella, en ese momento Ichiko que se había distraído viendo al león, se da cuenta que le han sacado la botella.

-¡NOOOooOOOO!, -corre en cámara lenta, y no logra llegar a tiempo para evitar que Shiori se la tome, pero si para taparle los ojos.

-¿eh?, ¿qué pasa??, -pregunta extraña la peliazul

-es…una… poción…, ¿cómo rayos no sentiste que no sabía a agua?????, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del gusto????

-¡hey no le grites!!, -se mete Saito

-¡Tú no te entrometas!!!, -le pega por reflejo con la mano que tenía libre y lo manda volando hasta el sol, entonces se da cuenta que le ha pegado a Saito y sale corriendo para cacharlo, dejando a Shiori con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Saito-kun!!!!, ¡Gomme!!!!!!!!!

En ese instante los arbustos delante de Shiori se mueven y de ellos sale Yuuji.

-con que aquí estaban, me pasé la mañana entera buscándolos.

¿qué es esto?????

Shiori está mirando embelesada a Yuuji.

-Yuuji-kun…ahora lo tengo todo claro, no era el ninja enmascarado…ni tampoco Saito…eras tú…

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"Aquellos días lejanos, Kotoko"

No se lo pierdan!!!

Caleidoscopio Shinobi

Dorado!!!

-¿Así que con esto, puedo hacer que Saito-kun se enamore de mí?, -pregunta Ichiko con la botella de corazón en la mano

-claro, sólo es cuestión que se lo hagas beber, -responde Kaname vestida de gitana

-¿y estás segura que sirve?

-claro, todas mis botellas han sido debidamente etiquetadas

-veamos, -dice Ichiko levantando la etiqueta del corazón y notando que había una etiqueta debajo, "cuidado producto de alta toxicidad"

-eh?????, mira esto, no puedes venderlo!!!

-mientras el recipiente esté debidamente lavado no hay problema n.n

-créeme si lo hay…, -se asoma Naruto, -¡el baño!!!!, -grita y sale corriendo

-Naruto-kun…, -se queda preocupada Hinata con la botella de corazón en la mano.

So…jaja, este capítulo comenzó triste y miren como terminó, chu, jajaja, ahora que por fin lo terminé tendrán que esperar un poco, ya que con el inicio de las clases, significa adiós fanfic en la semana, escribir los viernes n.n

Espero les haya gustado

Matta ne!!!!!


	8. Aquellos días lejanos

Para salvar a Shiori de Kotoko que había logrado aprisionarla en los sellos de chakra, Naruto, Sasuke, Saito, Kaname, Kaeru y Kushina llegaron al lugar, pero sin poder colaborar realmente, ante la sorpresa de que la misma Shiori logró desprenderse del control de Kotoko, dándole oportunidad de atacar a Naruto y a Sasuke. Pero desafortunadamente durante la batalla, Shiori se da cuenta de su verdadero origen.

Mientras los héroes se recuperan en el hospital, la figura de una persona desconocida ha aparecido, con la fas que recuerda a Sasuke, pero una manera de actuar completamente inocente.

Tema de entrada: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight (Beat Crusaders)

Mientras suena la música

Una historia de Sakura Zala

El logo de Futatsu no Himitsu aparece transparente mientras las sombras de Shiori, Saito, Yuuji, Takashi, Ichiko, Kotaro, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kotoko aparecen de colores en el fondo, una por una, desplazando a la anterior.

El logo se fija reluciente.

Woke up with you this morning, I´m still alive

Shishi que estaba en la repisa junto al despertador de Shiori se despierta y salta encima de la chica que estaba dormida en la cama, despertándola de golpe.

Turned on my radio to start a new day

Kotaro abre la puerta y le grita, ella se rasca la cabeza y bosteza

Last cup and DJ chuffed

Kaeru con un pan dulce en la mano, lo sostiene sonrojada por las ganas de comérselo

Hard to survive

Kaeru es desplazada por Kushina que sostiene una mantra se sello en la mano

Amazing new sky over under away

Naruto se amarra la bincha de Konoha en la cabeza, mientras de espaldas a él, Sasuke se quita la bincha de la aldea de vidrio.

Tonight love is racing

Shiori saca su abanico y lo recorre con chakra, encendiéndolo y arrojando el ataque a un enemigo x

Tonight Constellation

Frente a Shiori aparece Saito que corre un poco y hace el kaiten contra otro enemigo x

Tonight love is racing away

Takashi cae entre Saito y Shiori en super pose de ataque al enemigo e Ichiko llega a tomar del brazo a Saito.

Almost another day

Rápidamente un vistazo a una espada con fuego rodeando la hoja, la sombra de las dos Shioris (Shiori y Yami Shiori) atrás de ella.

Chase a Shooting star, good night, good night

Un lugar completamente negro como si fuera el cielo de noche, en medio de eso un par de manos entrelazadas.

She´s a Shooting star, good bye

Shiori de un lado de la pantalla con la Mirada triste sube, mientras Toshiro del otro lado con la misma Mirada triste baja.

Música

Naruto come Ramen y hacia la pantalla (esta tiembla)

Tonight love is racing

Las sombras de Saito y Shiori se acercan hasta besarse, al fondo la sombra de Takashi e Ichiko salen volando.

Tonight Constellation

Un cascabel cae al piso e ilumina la cara de Toshiro

Tonight love is racing away

Shiori vestida con capucha parada al lado de Sasuke en la puerta de la entrada de Konoha

Almost another day

Todos los jóvenes sentados en la grama en un día de campo, se ven felices.

"El recuerdo de aquellos días lejanos…Kotoko, un misterioso Bijuu"

-Arde…siento como si mi piel…una sensación…de calor…que arde…, -se escucha la voz de Naruto hablando en medio de la oscuridad.

El sonido de las llamas se hace entonces presente, -algo…se quema…se está quemando…se quema… ¡Se quema!!, -las llamas que escucha se hacen presentes, incendian toda la oscuridad de un solo golpe, ante Naruto unas llamas inmensas de un fuego incesante hacen crujir la madera, el Hokage camina hasta donde el calor no lo afecta del todo y una vista panorámica se extiende, pero de esta, no puede distinguirse más que las llamas y el calor que consume…

-todo se quema… ¡Se quema!!!!, -grita Naruto mientras duerme despertando a su esposa, que inmediatamente trata de despertarlo.

-¿Naruto-kun?, ¡Naruto-kun, despierta!, -lo mueve para que reaccione, logrando que los ojos azules finalmente se dejen ver., -un sueño, es un sueño…

-¿Un sueño?, ¿Hinata?, -suspira el Hokage y se sienta sobre la cama, -soñé que todo se quemaba…no se que era…pero me preocupé mucho…

-Pero era un sueño…tranquilo, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?, ¿un té?, ¿leche?, -pregunta aún preocupada.

-No…como ya dijiste fue un sueño…, -dice mientras se mete entre las sábanas nuevamente y apaga la luz de la lámpara.

-estás muy tenso por todo lo que ha pasado con Shiori, es natural que tengas pesadillas supongo…

-sí…aunque cuando Saito-kun la trajo de vuelta a la casa, no parecía realmente preocupada por nada, era como si hubiera tomado algo para recuperar su ánimo.

-es Natural a esa edad

-¿Natural?, ¿el qué?

-¿mm?, -pregunta Hinata acomodada entre los brazos de Naruto y cerrando los ojos

-Naruto se limita a sonreír al ver que el sueño la ha consumido nuevamente y cierra sus ojos también.

*******

-Después de todo, no pude recuperar a ninguno de los dos…, -piensa Kotoko mientras ve como las ramas arden en la chimenea frente a ella, -pero no importa cómo…yo seguiré adelante aunque…no sea como pretendíamos en un principio…Itachi-kun…, -sonríe tras pronunciar el nombre del hermano de Sasuke

Los colores de la escena se tornan a un color más suave, mientras se remonta a aquellos días…

-¿MM?, ¿Qué Sasuke-chan se cayó de la silla?, -pregunta la niña Kotoko, de coleta amarrada con una chonga roja y fleco sobre la frente, al jovencito de al lado, ambos tenían el emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda, se les veía caminar.

-sí…mi hermanito, se la quiere llevar de malabarista de nuevo, pero no le pasó nada, aunque mi padre me reprendió por eso…porque yo estaba en la casa en ese momento, aunque el también estaba y mamá…, -la mira levantando los hombros Itachi-kun

-ser hermano mayor es difícil, -le sonríe la niña de unos 7 años al chico de 8, pero tu eres increíble y por eso tu padre te reprende porque se asombra de que algo te salga mal, ya ves el gusto que le dio cuando le contaste lo que descubrimos el otro día!!!

-¿el otro día?, -pregunta de cierta forma orgulloso

-jaja, ¿tu que siempre te das de modesto no?, claro si hablo con Itachi-kun el niño prodigio digno representante de Los Uchiha, tonto hablo de tu Sharingan!!!!

-¿¡Oh! eso?, -se sonroja Itachi (O___O), -Kotoko aprovecha la oportunidad para rápidamente tomarlo de la mano y enseguida mirar a otro lado para no toparse con la mirada de Itachi, quien mira su mano tomada por la de ella y se sonroja aún más.

-etto…¿quieres…cenar en mi casa?, -pregunta Itachi viendo hacia otro lado

-¿cenar?, ¡Claro!!!!!!, tu mamá hace unos pasteles deliciosos y si así son los postres imagínate la comida!!!!!, además le echaré un vistazo al bebé medio matado jaja, -voltea finalmente a verlo y se da cuenta que él está viéndola, ambos se miran sonrojados por unos momentos.

-¡vamos!!, -la toma fuerte de la mano el chico y corren juntos hasta llegar a la casa de Itachi, mientras corrían se escuchaban sus risas

-¡Itachi!!!, -se escucha la voz implacable de su padre, lo que hace pararse en seco al hermano de Sasuke, Kotoko también siente la presión en los hombros de Itachi y frunce el seño, -¿Dónde has estado??, ¿No te dije que los Anbu tiene incontables misiones?, ¿crees que ellos tienen el tiempo de esperarte??, ya se que es sólo una solicitud, pero te recuerdo que la hiciste por tu propia voluntad, -dice el jefe de policía más calmado

-Lo se Padre…ha sido mi culpa, -dice con la cabeza baja, pero sin soltar la mano de Kotoko

-Itachi-kun…, -se complace con el gesto la ojiazul

-¿Y tú?, ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para que andes por aquí??, ya le he dicho a tu padre que no quiero que rondes a mis hijos…vete a casa, -le indica levantando la cara y señalándole la salida.

-Kotoko…, -repite su nombre Itachi apretando su mano con fuerza

-No…, se suelta discretamente, -Nos vemos!!! Y cuidas a Sasuke-chan!!!, Matta ne!!!, -sale corriendo del lugar la chica para no causarle problemas al Uchiha que la ve alejarse triste

Los colores vuelven a la normalidad

-Después de eso…, -suspira Kotoko sentada frente al fuego

**********

-Así es, ya no tiene sentido seguir aquí, mi cuerpo se ha recuperado bastante, -está Sasuke sentado en la cama del hospital poniéndose la camisa, enseguida se para y camina hacia la puerta del baño, buscando algo.

-pero eso no es cierto, aún estás muy mal…es más estoy segura que ni siquiera tienes algún plan, ¿irás a ver a Naruto?, -pregunta Sakura con el seño fruncido

-¿Dónde está mi espada?, -pregunta una cosa diferente

-¿Tu espada?, ¿escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo?, -pregunta tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos, topándose con aquella mirada fría que no veía en él desde hace mucho tiempo., -desde que despertaste…no has hecho más que insistir en irte…ha pasado tanto tiempo entre nosotros…que parece que esa barrera de hielo…ha vuelto…

-no es así…, en verdad, me da gusto que estés bien…, -los ojos de Sakura tiemblan al escuchar sus palabras

-Sasuke-kun…, -eleva su rostro hasta él para besarlo, pero antes de sentir las intenciones de Sakura, Sasuke se ha dado la vuelta para seguir buscando a Kusanagi.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Hay ciertos asuntos que debo atender…nos vemos, -sale de la habitación dejando a Sakura estupefacta por la escena.

**************

-Pasó toda la noche…y aunque intente no pensar en eso…no puedo hacerlo…, -da vueltas entre las sábanas Shiori, para quedar frente a una foto que estaba en su mesita de al lado, en ella aparecían los Uzumaki abrazándola, cuando eran una familia…, -¿por qué tuviste que mentirme…?, -entrecierra los ojos enfocando su mirada en el Naruto de la foto.

-Lo único que me queda ahora…eres tú Yuuji…, -sus humedecidos ojos se dilatan tras pronunciar el nombre del chico., -lo mejor será salir de aquí y buscar a Yuuji…, -se sienta sobre la cama y se quita la sábana.

Al mismo tiempo el chico de cabellos azules y ojos bicolor se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de Konoha, sin dejar de lado el propósito por el que se ha levantado desde el primer día…, -Shiori…, -se repite a si mismo mientras mira las casas por donde pasa.

Toshiro no tiene idea que camina efectivamente por el camino que lo llevará hacia su objetivo, topándose en él con Yuuji, que sin conocerse caminan uno al lado del otro.

-espero que hoy Shiori se encuentre mejor…, -piensa el chico mientras la imagen de Shiori abrazándolo muy fuerte y con ojos de corazón le viene a la mente.

***********

-¿dices que pediste el desayuno? , -pregunta Kaname a Kaeru-ba-sama, mientras están sentadas sobre el futón

-es que como hoy es un día muy pesado…y tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, me dije que sería buena idea empezar con un buen desayuno, -sonríe

-desde que encontraste esa tienda todos los días son pesados y necesitas empezar el día con un buen desayuno, -llega a sentarse Kushina

-jeje, es que esos chicos son realmente buenos, -se pasa la mano tras de la cabeza la pelirosada.

-Kaeru encontró una tienda donde ninjas especializados en pan trabajan, -explica Kushina

-¿ninjas especializados en pan? , -arquea la ceja Kaname

-¡no pongas esa cara!!!, ya verás que buen melón pan te traen, -alza el pulgar la maestra de Tsunade.

-jeje, sí…, -responde la tía de Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

-además de eso, lo que realmente importa es que nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas, estuve toda las semana en la antigua biblioteca y encontré muchas cosas interesantes, -les anuncia Kushina

-¿hablas de lo que vimos…?, -pregunta entendiendo Kaeru

-efectivamente el Yuuby…no es de los Bijuus comunes…por lo que pudimos ver, no tenía una sola cola, el nombre de Biyuu se le da más bien por el parecido de la especie…

-tienes razón, ella más bien tenía…alas…, -recuerda Kaname el momento el que Shiori fue capturada por Kotoko y su chakra se mezcló con el de Terra, haciendo crecer las alas de chakra en su espalda.

-según los estudios que habían en la biblioteca, esa clase de Biyuu fue clasificada como Tenshi de chakra Haneby

-suena muy complicado, -responde Kaname

-ahora debemos compartir esa información con Naruto, -les impulsa Kaeru

-lo que no estoy muy segura…es sobre algo que decía también…que comúnmente los Jinyuurikis de este tipo de Bijuus, no suelen soportar mucho tiempo y mueren…porque la carga espiritual y de chakra de estos es demasiada, llegando a consumir incluso al poseedor del cuerpo…

-esto no había sucedido porque el Tenshi no había sido activado…pero ahora…me temo que Shiori se encuentra en peligro…

-las dos mujeres restantes abren grandes los ojos tras la afirmación de Kushina.

************

Shiori camina despreocupada rumbo a casa de Yuuji, en la misma calle en que van los otros dos chicos en rumbo a la casa de ella. Un poco más abajo de los otros dos viene Saito, que acompañado de Shishi (el pequeño león que Shiori invocó), camina pensativo.

-…Shiori…, -repite para si mismo el joven Hyuuga, pensando en la situación, mientras recuerda el momento en que la consolaba

-"Tú eres tú!!!, la chica que tiene los ojos más lindos que haya visto jamás", -se sonroja de sólo pensar que él mismo dijo tales palabras, -pero es una despistada…, -reflexiona al recordar la escena que le sucedió a esa, llorando a mares una vez más tras recordar, -y ahora esto…la posición que tomó la tiene aún más lejana…

-¡pero si es Saito-sama!!!!, -lo coge del brazo intempestivamente Ichiko.

-¡Ichiko!, -la reconoce el pelicafé y suspira resignado

-ya te dije que no estés triste el efecto se le pasa de un momento a otro…además, para que la necesitas si aquí estoy yo Saito-sama!!, -se frota la mejilla contra el brazo del chico

-¿qué?, pero si yo no estaba pensando en ella!!

-¿ah no…?, entonces…¿de quién hablamos?

-¿de quién hablas tú?, -le pregunta sonrojado y nervioso

-Ya dejen esas tonterías, -aparece Takashi, -es más, estoy seguro que Saito-kun no podría saber lo que está pasando más arriba en estos momentos, algo que yo con mi exclusivo equipo de espionaje acorde con mi cargo ninja sé, -se da aires de super cool Takashi finalizando con una sonrisa brillante.

-el que debe dejarse de tonterías eres tú…BAKA!!!!!!!, -le pega un puñetazo Ichiko que lo manda volando hasta el sol, -mira que decir eso cuando Saito-kun tiene al poderoso Byakugan de su lado, -lo toma nuevamente del brazo.

-espera un segundo, -choca su puño contra su mano en forma vertical, -seguramente Shiori anda por aquí, ya que Takashi no diría tanto si no se tratara de eso, -piensa y corre calle arriba dejando a Ichiko detrás.

-¡¿eh?!, ¡espera, Saito-kuuuun!!!

**************

-Esa mirada…otra vez…pasó lo mismo…, -se escucha la voz de Terra, proveniente de la celda donde se encuentra, -ella…desapareció también…, no…, -inmediatamente los lamentos de la chica se hicieron presentes acompañados de cierto llanto ocasional.

*************

-¿Nanda tewayo!!!!!?, -se levanta asustado de la mesa Naruto y le da la espalda a su madre que está frente a él en la oficina.

-Por ese motivo debemos irnos con calma, esto del Tenshi es muy complicado

-¿aún hay más?

-lamentablemente sí, todos los Jinyuurikis que han tendido un Tenshi Haneby…puede que lo haya malinterpretado pero no lo creo

-¿qué madre?, -la mira perturbado

-han despertado su némesis…

-¿su…qué?

La escena se traslapa con la de Shiori encontrándose con Yuuji y Toshiro, Shiori corre con ojos de corazón a abrazar a Yuuji, pero cuando lo hace queda justo frente a Toshiro, al verlo sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se suelta de su amigo.

-se dice que dicha entidad, es creada en el momento de la activación del Tenshi…, para poder controlar el poder…y no perder la razón…el mecanismo es que separa a la persona en dos mitades iguales, una con su carga positiva…y la otra…con la negativa, pero creada en base a los más grandes deseos de la persona-explica Kushina

-¿eso quiere decir que si la persona es tímida por poner un ejemplo, una de sus mitades quedará extrovertida y la otra quedará tímida siempre?, -pregunta Naruto.

-si es el deseo de la persona dejar su timidez…seguramente es lo que pasaría, -responde la madre pensativa.

-pero, dudo que eso se aplique a Shiori, yo no he visto otra niña como ella rondando el lugar, -sonríe Naruto.

-te dije que responde a los más grandes deseos de la persona…no quiere decir que sea una niña igual a ella.

La imagen de Shiori frente a Toshiro vuelve a filtrarse en la conversación

-pero ya estás afirmando que pasó!!!, no saques conclusiones tan a la ligera!!!

-Naruto…el Tenshi está dentro de ella…y fue activado…, -lo mira serio la ninja

Naruto aprieta los puños y los estrella contra la mesa, -¡Rayos!

***********

-¿Yuuji?, -pregunta medio despistada la joven peliazul

-¿ya volviste?, ¡qué alegría!

-pero tú…¿quién eres?, -dice refiriéndose al joven de facciones Uchiha, sin asombrarse de lo ambiguo de sus ojos

-…Shiori…estás aquí…, -sonríe confortado y extrañamente embelesado el joven

-Shiori!!, -grita de lejos Saito que va llegando a la escena

-Saito…, -lo ve llegar la chica aún impactada por la presencia del peliazul de ojos bicolor

-todo este tiempo…pensé que nunca te encontraría…pero me ha servido para poder hacerme más fuerte…tal y como tú querías…, -le habla con esa voz ronca imitada de Sasuke

-¿pero qué rayos?, ¿quién es este sujeto?, -pregunta el Hyuuga parándose al lado de Shiori

-yo…soy lo que Shiori desea, así que no se entrometan, -le tiende la mano a la chica frente a él

Shiori está completamente sonrojada ante la actitud del chico.

-eh?, -pregunta extrañada

-pero si tu y yo somos uno sólo…no puedes abandonarme…

-¡Ya paren está tontería!!!!, -se mete entre los dos Saito, -¿qué pasa Shiori???, ¿quién rayos es este sujeto??, ¿por qué te habla así???

-creo que ya debes irte, -responde súbitamente más seria, mirando a Toshiro

-si tú me lo pides…pero estaré cerca…, -dice antes de desaparecer

-¿qué fue eso Shiori?, -la interroga el Hyuuga

-etto…creo que nosotros los dejaremos hablar, verdad?, -dice Yuuji tomando a Ichiko y Takashi por detrás y arrastrándolos tras él.

-ese tipo tenía un chakra muy extraño…pero no era malo…, -hace su participación Shishi

-realmente no se lo que era…pero tengo la impresión de conocerlo…sentí algo muy raro…, últimamente todas las cosas raras me pasan sólo a mí…, -dice mientras sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, -cuando estaba junto a él no sabía como actuar…

-…Shiori…, -la mira tierno, mientras pone su mano en el hombro de la chica, -no debes preocuparte por nada…todos estamos aquí siempre…yo estoy aquí…siempre…, -dice levantándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

-Saito…

-Shiori…hay algo…que quizás no sea el momento para decirte pero…

-pero tal vez dejarlo para después sea imposible, -termina la frase la Uchiha, lo que hizo que Saito se sorprendiera.

-yo lo diré, -le dice decidida

Saito traga saliva

-Saito…yo siento que…siento que tú…siento que tu me…

Saito la mira expectante, pero enseguida sus ojos se vuelven de raya y punto, -¿no me digas que sientes que te estoy pisando los pies o algo así?, -dice volteando para corroborar

-¿eh??, no…, es otra cosa…, -le contesta reuniendo valor

-Shiori…te amo…, -dice finalmente Saito inclinándose para besarla, sin esperar a que ella terminara su confesión, para no tener ningún riesgo.

-Mis…mis sentimientos por Saito…son los mismos…pero…, -en ese instante siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y empieza a respirar agitadamente.

-no puedes corresponder, tú no puedes corresponder, no puedo…no puedo…, -se levanta y niega con la cabeza al escuchar voces que le niegan.

-¿Shiori?, -la ve empezar a correr, -¡Shiori!!, -grita perdiéndola de vista

Las escenas de ella hablando con ella misma le vienen a la mente, cuando luego del ataque de Kotoko quedó perturbada en el hospital.

-Shiori…, -aprieta los puños, -por culpa de esa maldita…se volvió loca…no…no puede ser…, empieza a seguir el rastro de donde se fue, -Shishi vuela, síguela, no la pierdas de vista!!

-Mataku…, -es lo único que dice el animal antes de recobrar su verdadera forma (un león alado) y empezar a seguirla.

**********

La noche calló y las arterias de Konoha estaban vacías mientras la mayoría de ciudadanos dormía.

-nada…no la encontramos por ningún lado…, -reportaban ante Naruto los capitanes que estaban reunidos en el salón de convenciones con el Hokage.

Mientras Saito, estaba en la entrada de Konoha esperando…

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al sentirse cada vez más impotente.

-Shiori…, -recordaba la sonrisa de la chica despistada de siempre

-Saito…¿qué haces ahí?, -pregunta la chica vestida con una túnica blanca y una capa café que parece entonces detrás de él.

Al escuchar su voz el chico abre grandes los ojos y voltea feliz, pero es recibido por una puñalada en el flanco derecho.

¿ah…?, de sus ojos se desprender varias lágrimas reprimidas que no pueden ser controladas más…Sh…iori…, -la toma de las manos, mismas que ahora estaban llenas de su sangre.

-lo siento…en verdad lo siento…, -responde mientras saca su kunai y Saito cae al piso con la mirada nublada.

Inmediatamente miles de sonidos de kunais destajadores se escuchan por toda Konoha, la sangre salpica incluso la cámara.

-La escena se pone oscura, y al aclararse un poco se ve como un ninja aparece frente a otro que lleva una capa similar a la de Shiori.

-Los Uchiha piden permiso para iniciar sus labores Sasuke-sama…

El hombre bajo la capucha alza lentamente el rostro, que poco a poco se va iluminando con la luz de la luna que le llega…efectivamente…era Sasuke…

-adelante…

De lejos puede verse como todas las raíces de Konoha empiezan a tomar fuego, hasta hacer una sola hoguera indistinguible.

-Hokage-sama!!!!, Hokage-sama!!!!, -llegan los ninjas a interrumpir la reunión.

Se ve como Naruto y los demás salen al balcón.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilatan al ver a Konoha en llamas…

Continuará….

Avance: suena Need to be Strong (Naruto Ost)

-¿qué significa esto??, -tiembla la voz de Naruto

-Naruto!!!!!, -las voces de Hinata y Sakura gritan a más no poder

-Después de todo…Kotoko no fue más que una forma de subir otro escalón…, -la voz de Sasuke

-una vez más…no pude… No pude detenerlo… ¡Sasuke!!!!!, -se escucha que grita con dificultad el Hokage.

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"No te vayas…"


	9. No te vayas

Las escenas coloreadas a escala de grises, tiemblan en la pantalla…

-Lo siento…en verdad lo siento…, -se ve como Shiori le saca el kunai que le enterró a Saito y este cae poco a poco al piso con la mirada nublada

-Los Uchiha piden permiso para comenzar, Sasuke-sama…, -tras las palabras del ninja, el hombre que yacía bajo una capucha deja ver su cara que poco a poco es iluminada por los rayos de luz de la luna…efectivamente…era Sasuke

-Procedan…, -los ojos negros…se tornaron azules…tras despertar al Aoi Sharingan, en un acercamiento estos se transforman en los ojos del Hokage de aquella villa…quien mira incrédulo como ante él toda Konoha arde…consumida por las llamas…

Tema de entrada:

Synchronicity- Yui Makino

Muchas plumas caen de la esquina superior derecha diagonalmente a la línea inferior izquierda, sobre un fondo negro, las últimas en caer se quedan formando el logo de NARUTO, en blanco y negro y debajo de este el logo de Futatsu no Himitsu, que resplandece y luego se funde con el fondo.

Kono nukumori wa doko eyuku no? Ashita ni nareba kieteshimaru no?

Sobre un fondo negro, la figura de Shiori se va dibujando a trazos, como si fuera de yeso blanco fino, con la mirada baja, mientras su cabello termina de aparecer, ella eleva la mirada y sus pupilas están opacas.

Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba?

La figura de Naruto arrodillado con los puños en el piso, se termina de dibujar de la misma manera

Onaji fukami e oriteyukeru no?

Siempre como figura de Yeso Sasuke, de lado, sostiene su espada y observa su filo

Itsumo Itsumo sobani iru yo, donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayottemo

De un lado de la pantalla, Saito mira al frente triste , y del otro lado Toshiro tiene cara de preocupación, la mitad de la pantalla se empieza a fragmentar cual fuera un espejo rompiendo las imágenes de los dos.

Kurayami no kana ni futari de tadayoinaga

Shiori sentada en una roca, con las alas del Yuuby extendidas, en un fondo blanco y ella dibujada en negro

Nuyaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa wo yoseteita

La misma imagen anterior, pero el fondo se vuelve negro y ella en blanco, al final las dos imágenes se traslapan y queda como si hubieran dos Shioris.

Sabishi toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa

Kotoko de espaldas con Kaname, se borran poco a poco

Okenai koori no yaiba

Saito pone su mano en la mejilla de Shiori, entonces ella abre los ojos y la imagen de yeso se colorea, dejándolos normales.

Kono mune wo sarashite dakishimeru…

El abanico de los Uchiha está en medio de la pantalla, es atravesado por un Kunai que lo raja.

Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu

"No te vayas…"

-todos los escuadrones ya fueron asignados a las diferentes áreas, pero se han reportado muchos heridos, absolutamente toda la villa está en llamas…, -reporta Terri con cenizas en el cabello y el rostro.

-Hokage-sama, incluso algunos capitanes están heridos…pero ellos se ofrecieron a evacuar a toda la gente, los movimientos inmediatos son sacar a todos los aldeanos y combatir el fuego, ya que los enemigos…no han sido detectados, -informa otro acompañante

-¿Cómo que no han sido detectados?!!, -pregunta exaltado el shinobi rubio

-En realidad…sólo se ha visto a unos sujetos con unas extrañas capas, pero…no tenemos ideas de donde puedas ser o de quienes sean…

-se supone que todas las puertas incluida la vigilancia de la principal han sido cerradas…, -interrumpe Kaeru

-Eso significa que ellos…están adentro…con nosotros…, -voltea hacia ella Naruto

-todos los ninjas con capacidad de controlar el agua, el viento y la tierra han sido notificados para que acudan a los incendios, -prosigue Terri.

-Nosotros también saldremos…, -razona para si mismo Naruto con el mapa de Konoha bajo sus manos, apoyado en el escritorio.

-Tú deber es permanecer aquí!!, el Hokage es quien cuida de todos!!, no puedes salir así por así en una crisis como esta!!, -llega Hinata al lugar habiendo escuchado lo anterior y viendo la actitud de Naruto.

-Hinata…es precisamente por eso… ¡Y porque no puedo quedarme aquí sólo a esperar!!, la última vez…por no tomar las decisiones que debía…en el momento que tenía que hacerlo…, -aprieta los puños y los dientes recordando que el Yuubi fue sellado en el interior de Shiori cuando ella era bebé, -¡debemos darnos prisa!!

En ese momento una gran explosión que destruye el edificio de al lado los alarma a todos, quienes se miran unos a otros y desaparecen de la escena, dejando todo vacío y una tasa de té a medio tomar, que por las ondas sonoras circundantes explota.

********

-¡Dios mío, Dios mío!!, -corre mientras llora una pequeña cuyos ojos están muy dilatados viendo a su alrededor no más que llamas y maderas crujir como brasas, en ese instante se tropieza con una roca y ve como una viga está apunto de caerle encima, asustada cierra los ojos y grita, después de unos segundos al sentir que no le había pasado nada abre los ojos y se topa con la mirada cálida de Sakura.

-nee-chan…

-¿te encuentras bien?, no te preocupes, ahora debemos irnos, -la toma entre sus brazos y corre en dirección a donde va la fila de aldeanos, dejándosela a Yuuji, -ahora Onii-chan te cuidará bien si?

-Mmmm…, -se escucha la voz de un hombre frente a ellos

Tras el sonido Sakura, Yuuji y Moegui que estaban llevando a los niños a un lugar seguro voltean.

-me pregunto si todas estas molestias serán en vano…o si en verdad lograrán salvar a alguien…Mmmm…puede que después de todo Sasuke-sama nos haya encomendado esto para que nos divirtamos un rato.

-Sss..Sasuke..sama?, -arruga el seño Sakura tras escuchar la afirmación

*********

-nosotros no pertenecemos a ningún escuadrón, es más ni siquiera somos de esta aldea, ¿por qué tenemos que tratar con esto?, -saltan de rama en rama en el bosque Ichiko y Takashi

-pues es por causa de las cosas que pasan…, -le responde Toshiro que venía tras de ellos

-¿y tu sigues siguiéndonos?, -le reprende Takashi

-Yo no sigo a nadie, voy por Shiori, y ustedes están en el camino, -le dirige una extremadamente serie mirada que deja azul al chico rubio.

-¿Shiori-chan?, -se para Takashi al ver la actitud de Toshiro, -pero… no puedo sentir su presencia…

-ella…, -empieza a responder el peliazul cuando alguien más habla

-¿ella?, ustedes ya no deben preocuparse por ella, es más…deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos…, -aparece ante ellos una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos morados con una cadena enrollada en cada mano.

*********

-esta idea de separarse no me gusta nada…tengo un mal presentimiento…, -se lamenta Hinata que corre al lado de Kaeru

-ne!, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, además no hay nadie que pueda derrotar a Naruto en estas condiciones, sólo un tonto y por decir más muy estúpido planearía conquistar Konoha por ahora, somos muy fuertes, ni la tal Kotoko pudo hacer algo, -la anima la pelirosada.

-pero Kotoko…lo de ella no ha sido solucionado…

-¡URUSE!!!!!!!, -se escucha un grito medio quejumbroso que detiene su carrera.

-¿pero..qué?, -se sorprende Kaeru y busca al poseedor del chakra que se siente y de aquella voz chillona, hasta que sus ojos violeta se toparon con aquel…aquella…eso…que estaba parado arriba de la rama más baja de un árbol cercano.

-Tú…, -reconoce a la poseedora (poseedor) del chakra.

-ccc…c…Como….¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMAR ESTÚPIDO A SASUKE-SAMA????????????!!!!!!!, TÚ MALDITA BRUJA!!!!!!!!, -la señala con el dedo índice y el brazo super estirado., -sus ojos estaban pintados con una sombra rosada por arriba y por abajo, con dos mechones celestes a los lados de su cabello negro y un kimono bajo la capa.

-O__O, c..có…cómo me dijo…?, -está completamente absorta en su enojo la maestra de Tsunade.

-te llamo…espera…¿Sasuke-sama???, -voltea a verla Hinata incrédula.

-Oh!..., -sonríe al ver el interés que ha despertado en la esposa de Naruto.

*********

Naruto que corría baja la velocidad al ver el columpio de la escuela, el lazo del cual colgaba estaba roto y la base, que era una manera resistente hasta entonces, había sucumbido ante el fuego…

-La academia…, -aprieta los puños y sigue corriendo al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores.

*******

-El Hokage viene para acá…has hecho un buen trabajo ocultando tu chakra Sasuke-sama, aunque sabes?, no entiendo por qué lo haces bajar hasta acá, si hubiéramos podido entrar a matarlo dentro de su propio territorio, oh…, -juega con el fleco de su cabello la chica parada a su lado.

-¿no se supone que tu estarías cuidando de Shiori-sama?, -interrumpe otro muy grande y musculoso, calvo, (el típico enorme de la serie de malos)

-Mmm…no me molestes!, jeje, es que verás Sasuke-sama!!, Shiori-chan me dijo que!!

-eso no importa, -la interrumpe Sasuke de golpe, -ella vendrá pronto hacia acá.

-ya ves grandulón!!!, no nos molestes, no ves que Sasuke-sama y yo queremos estar solos????

-Kara!!!!, -le grita al ver su indiscreción

-eh??, jeje…perdón Sasuke-sama…etto…mejor me voy a buscar a Shiori-sama…si….eso haré, -dice al desaparecer.

-Sasuke…sólo espero que esto no nos traiga problemas con Kotoko…, -un hombre parado detrás de Sasuke aún con su capa cubriéndole la cara le habla

-Los problemas con Kotoko…los tenemos, desde que nacimos…

-Sasuke…eso es…verdad…, -termina por sonreir

Sasuke mira hacia el cielo el cual está enrojecido por la pantalla de humo que despliega de la villa, las imágenes de los Uchiha dispersados en esta aparecen en su mente, todos dan la espalda mostrando el abanico que está bordado en sus capas.

-ellos 6...son parte…

********

-por acá no hay nadie…nadie…, -corre Naruto en la dirección en que se encuentra Sasuke, pero algo…me huele muy mal ttewayo…seguramente es una trampa…pero…, -entonces se para y algunas frases vienen a su mente, -"ser Hokage es proteger a todos, estar pendiente de todo y ser el primero en saber que hacer", "ser Hokage es ser el más reconocido de los ninjas…pero…con un gran poder…viene una gran responsabilidad…", "nunca dudes en hacer algo…si esto es por el bien de la villa…de tu villa, Naruto…"

-pero que rayos estoy pensando…no puedo perder el tiempo en cosas que se muy bien!!!, además…Shiori…sigue perdida…

En ese momento la figura sombría de Shiori que camina con las manos ensangrentadas por su encuentro con Saito cruza unos cuantos árboles delante de Naruto.

-¿Shiori…?, -la reconoce y acelera el paso, -Shiori!!, Shiori!!!!, -grita mientras corre, -¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?, Shiori!!!, -llega hasta ella y pone su mano sobre el hombro de la chica que por simple tacto discriminativo percibe la mano de su padre que la toca y dirige su mirada arriba de su hombro, viendo la cara de angustia y alegría entremezcladas del Hokage.

-no quiero…, -articula la ojiverde

-¡gracias a Dios Shiori, pensé que estabas perdida, me tenías muy angustiado!!, -se expresa feliz el padre, pero enseguida su sonrisa se cambia por un gesto de incredulidad, -¿Qué…que fue lo que te pasó…?, -dice mientras sus ojos observan las ropas llenas de sangre y sus manos completamente rojas de la misma.

-no quiero que alguien como tú…me toque…, -persiste Shiori

-¿qué…qué estás diciendo?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿qué te pasó??, ¿alguien te hizo algo????, -se empieza a preocupar más al ver que las emociones de su hija no se ven normales, no más luce opaca y ciertamente desabrida y triste.

-tú…me mataste…, -le responde secamente, haciendo que Naruto sienta que hasta que le falta el aire por tal aseveración, -al sentirme tan vacía…lo maté…yo a él…por tu culpa…, -las lágrimas empiezan a aflorar en los ojos de Shiori, -yo mate…a saito…por tu culpa…

Naruto no puede hacer más que soltarla mientras sus manos tiemblan después de escuchar las palabras de su pequeña y hasta ahora valiente Shiori.

-esto del Yuubi te está afectando de sobremanera…estás diciendo incoherencias…, -la mira mientras sus ojos tiemblan

-no hables así de Terra…, -lo mira fríamente

-Shiori…, -niega con la cabeza el Hokage

-por ser un Jinchuuriki deberías entenderlo…pero no lo haces…y no puedes…todo lo que sabes hacer es mentir…mentir…y engañar…eres un maldito!!!, -le grita descontrolada

-¡Shiori!!!

-¡Cállate!!!!, ¡aléjate de mí!!!, -grita mientras se toca la cabeza poniendo más nervioso a Naruto, que logra ver como el chakra del Yuubi empieza a circular alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

-Ya es suficiente, -aparece Sasuke en escena

-al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, Shiori se calma un poco, sin embargo la corriente de chakra no cesa

-¡Sasuke!, gracias a Dios!!, ¿dónde has estado!!!?, no se lo que sucedió…pero Shiori se encuentra en un estado muy extraño…la aldea fue atacada…el enemigo está cerca…

-todo eso ya lo se…es evidente…

-si…supongo…, -dice mientras observa como todo aquel umbral de fuego de disipa poco a poco y da paso al humo con olor a madera quemada.

-pero era necesario…

-si…¿Qué???, -se asombra por el comentario, ¿de qué estás hablando???

-que era necesario…acabar con la villa…

-¿Cómo??, ¿qué estás diciendo???, -se apresura a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa, cuando reconoce la capa que llevaba puesta y enseguida voltea hacia Shiori y se da cuenta que es muy similar a la suya, -los invasores…no…no puede ser…

Mientras ellos hablan el chakra alrededor de Shiori se va haciendo cada vez más denso, lo que Naruto percibe dirige la mirada hacia su hija.

-Shiori…ese chakra…

-es el chakra del Yuubi, -responde Sasuke, -porque tú no pudiste cuidarla…, ahora no hay otra opción, ella…dejó se ser Shiori…

-no comprendo de que estás hablando…

-Estoy diciendo que el Yuubi es ahora Shiori!!!, estúpido!!!

Los ojos de Naruto tiemblan ante la aseveración de Sasuke, sin quitarle la vista de encima dentro de la pupila de Naruto puede notarse la figura de Shiori siendo rodeada por el chakra rosado

-Ahora ella vendrá conmigo…, -lo mira seriamente Sasuke

-No…no puede ser…además…¿dices que vas a llevártela??, entonces es verdad que tu hiciste todo esto???!!!, ¿tú atacaste la villa????, Sasuke!!!?

-yo no te debo ninguna explicación…sólo que mi hija vendrá conmigo, nos vamos, -voltea a ver a Shiori cuya mirada está ligeramente perdida

-¡de eso nada!!!, ¡Mi hija se queda aquí!!!, -se interpone entre él y Shiori

-¿Tú hija?, -lo mira elevado Sasuke

Naruto arruga el seño ante la posición adoptada por el Uchiha

-Ella es mi hija Sasuke…

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Tú eres el que está diciéndolas!!, estás tan irritado que no piensas!!!

-no interfieras…, -son interrumpidos por la voz delicada de Shiori que mira a Naruto decidida, sus pupilas están brillantes y su cabello está rodeado por un reflejo rubio proveniente del mismo chakra del Yuubi.

-Shiori…, -suspira Naruto

-Shiori, ya es hora, -la llama Sasuke

-Esto no puede ser cierto… ¡Shiori!!, ¡Hija!!!

-¡te dije que no interfirieras!!!, -le amenaza sacando su abanico e incendiándolo con su chakra, en su espalda crecen dos alas de chakra, evidenciando que el Yuubi puede tomar posesión de ella poco a poco, corre y de un salto cual volara llega a caer sobre Naruto impactándolo con el arma.

********

Las explosiones se escuchan por todo Konoha, los relámpagos, truenos, inundaciones, levantamientos de tierra y sobre todo el fuego hacen que la devastación del lugar se apresure.

En el refugio, muchos aldeanos no hacen más que taparse los oídos para no percibir lo que ocurre afuera.

En los diferentes lugares de batalla, los héroes se arrastran por el piso dejando marcada su sangre con el intento de superviviencia.

***********

-¡No se que es lo que ocurre!!!, o por qué has tomado esta decisión!!, pero no dejaré que te vayas!!!, -le grita a Sasuke el Hokage mientras sostiene a Shiori por las muñecas.

-vas a detenerme…Naruto… ¡Tú nunca podrás detenerme!, eso…debes tenerlo en claro de una vez por todas, -dice dándole la espalda

-Sasuke… ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!!, ¡pero debes explicarme que pasa!!, -dice mientras suelta a Shiori

-durante todos estos años…, yo no me dediqué a vivir la vida…no he estado perdiendo el tiempo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¡si tu has estado encerrado por kotoko!!, -tras esas palabras Naruto abrió grandes los ojos, -tú…qué pasó contigo…en ese tiempo…?

Sasuke voltea lentamente hacia Naruto y revela su secreto, en sus ojos ha aflorado un nuevo Sharingan

-no es posible…tu Sharingan…el sharingan de 7 colores…, ¿cómo?

Sin más que decir o que escuchar, Naruto no ve más que una estela blanca luminosa frente a él, enseguida todo su cuerpo se empieza a llenar de cortadas, muy seguidas una otras otra, marcándole x por todo el cuerpo, al pasar el tiempo, las cortadas se hacen más profundas.

-Ahhhhggg!!!

De un momento a otro recupera la conciencia y reconoce el lugar en que estaban nuevamente, ve sus brazos completamente lacerados, frente a él Sasuke, con su espada desenvainada y con el Chidori Nagashi corriendo con la hoja hacia el cuerpo de Naruto.

-no…me sigas…, -dijo el Uchiha antes de enterrarle a Kusanagui en el pecho al Hokage

Kanashimi wo omoshiete…

Escena seguida Sasuke le tiende la mano a Shiori y esta lo toma, caminando juntos y desapareciendo frente a Naruto

-no…te vayas…, -estira su mano en la dirección en que se fueron, pone su mano en la herida para poder levantarse, y entre pasos débiles y desequilibrados trata de avanzar, mientras lo hace, no puede evitar que las lágrimas empiecen a deslizarse por sus mejillas…, -¡No!!!!, ¡NO!!!!!!!!, -grita mientras cae arrodillado, golpea furioso el piso con los puños, sus lágrimas hacer círculos de dolor en el piso…

*********

-Se acabó, nos vamos, -da la orden Sasuke y los Uchiha que peleaban contra los Shinobis de la Hoja reciben el mensaje y desaparecen, dejando a Sakura, Yuuji, Moegi, Ichiko, Takashi, Toshiro, Kaeru y Hinata mal heridos.

Mientras…Saito…sigue desmayado con al estocada en el abdomen, sin saber que Konoha ha sufrido tal daño y que Shiori ha desaparecido junto con Sasuke…

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu

"A tu lado…siempre"

No selo pierdan!!!

Shinobi Channel!!!

-Hola!!!, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo proyecto, bienvenidos al Shinobi Channel!!!, -saluda Shiori muy normal

-eh, si y yo soy su asistente Rock Yuuji mucho gusto n.n

-ne…¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?, -Shiori habla como Yami Shiori

-¿ah?, es que…yo..a mi…, -mira para todos lados el joven

-na!!, no importa!!, no es que me ofrecieron este espacio y como coanfitrión a Saito y que yo esté molesta por esto!!!, bueno el día de hoy hablaremos de la entrada de los Uchiha a la villa de Konoha

-aún no se sabe la razón de la entrada…Shiori-sama…, -dice Yuuji con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Qué???, ¿pero quién escribió este guión??

-ne, ne, que les parece si nos quedamos con eso por ahora?, -pregunta Yuuji para salvar la situación

-si!!, está bien!!, nos veremos en el próximo Shinobi Channel!!!

Se cierra el telón

-diganme quien escribió el guión…, -insiste Yami Shiori

-que es este chakra…, Shiori-sama?, -se escucha temblorosa la voz de Yuuji

APARICIÓN ESPECIAL

Rukia-chan25, camina sigilosamente cargando su bazooka en la espalda, en medio del sitio de filmación de NFnHimitsu.

Unas rayas pintadas en cada una de sus mejillas, evidencian su régimen militar y que está dispuesta a la acción.

-Ahora acabaré contigo…Kotoko…

En ese momento unos turistas van haciendo excursión por las instalaciones y justamente hacen estación frente a la puerta que custodiaba la chica.

-como podrán ver, este es el camerino de Uchiha Kotoko, y como los ordenamos alfabéticamente, el que sigue es el camerino de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿ah????, -exclama Rukia-chan al ver que estaba tan próxima a Sasuke y piensa, -mi venganza…o mi amor…, -mientras voltea a cada una de las habitaciones respectivamente.

Los excursionistas siguen su camino dejando la vía libre para que ella proceda con su cometido, -..yy…yo…, ¿Qué hago?

En ese momento Sasuke, que acababa de darse una ducha, abre la puerta con el cabello aún mojado y en toalla.

-kya!!!!!!!, -la pobre Rukia-chan empieza a sangrar por la nariz, pero enseguida se limpia "jumimasen"

-oye tu…requiero a Sakura Zala en mi habitación, la has visto?, -le pregunta

-Sakura Zala?, yo soy Sakura Zala, -le dice con las viles intenciones de entrar en mi lugar (xD) y lo hace.

La puerta tras de ellos se cierra…

-¡Así que tu eres la escritora de este guión tan macabro!!!

-pero Sasuke-kun…ella te hace, digo…te hago ver tan sexy…

Chinita Uchiha que iba caminando por el lugar ve de lejos a Sakura Zala y con su carnet de visitante vip se le acerca.

-¡Sakura!

-Holas!!!, pronto será tu turno para entrar a la habitación de Sasuke xD

-sí!!!!

Jajajaja, realmente no se de donde salió eso xD


	10. A tu lado siempre

Konoha…un día…aldea del país del fuego…(un titulo frente a las cenizas que se veían con forma de ciudad)

Tras desencadenar la destrucción de la villa, a los ojos de todos los ninjas de la aldea, Sasuke y los Uchiha que contribuyeron a la catástrofe, habían desaparecido, dejando a su salida una afluente lluvia que caía sobre las brazas aún encendidas…el humo se difunde por todas partes.

-¡Hokage-sama!!, -se escuchan las voces de algunos hombres entre los árboles

-¡Hokage-sama!!!

-¡Hokage-sama!!!!!!!

Sin mostrar su rostro, se enfoca a uno de los ninjas que busca a Naruto, aparentemente ha visto algo que lo dejó petrificado, ya que su boca se mueve entre tratando de articular alguna palabra pero no hace más que ruidos imperceptibles.

-¿Has encontrado algo??!, -llega otro a su lado, éste último abre grandes los ojos, -Hokage-sama…, ¡Por aquí!!!, ¡Equipo médico!!!!!, ¡Rápido!!!!, -grita, mientras, Naruto es enfocado recostado sobre un tronco de árbol talado, empapado por la lluvia y por la sangre…

Canción de entrada: Synchronicity-Yui Makino

Muchas plumas caen de la esquina superior derecha diagonalmente a la línea inferior izquierda, sobre un fondo negro, las últimas en caer se quedan formando el logo de NARUTO, en blanco y negro y debajo de este el logo de Futatsu no Himitsu, que resplandece y luego se funde con el fondo.

Kono nukumori wa doko eyuku no? Ashita ni nareba kieteshimaru no?

Sobre un fondo negro, la figura de Shiori se va dibujando a trazos, como si fuera de yeso blanco fino, con la mirada baja, mientras su cabello termina de aparecer, ella eleva la mirada y sus pupilas están opacas.

Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba?

La figura de Naruto arrodillado con los puños en el piso, se termina de dibujar de la misma manera

Onaji fukami e oriteyukeru no?

Siempre como figura de Yeso Sasuke, de lado, sostiene su espada y observa su filo

Itsumo Itsumo sobani iru yo, donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayottemo

De un lado de la pantalla, Saito mira al frente triste , y del otro lado Toshiro tiene cara de preocupación, la mitad de la pantalla se empieza a fragmentar cual fuera un espejo rompiendo las imágenes de los dos.

Kurayami no kana ni futari de tadayoinaga

Shiori sentada en una roca, con las alas del Yuuby extendidas, en un fondo blanco y ella dibujada en negro

Nuyaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa wo yoseteita

La misma imagen anterior, pero el fondo se vuelve negro y ella en blanco, al final las dos imágenes se traslapan y queda como si hubieran dos Shioris.

Sabishi toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa

Kotoko de espaldas con Kaname, se borran poco a poco

Okenai koori no yaiba

Saito pone su mano en la mejilla de Shiori, entonces ella abre los ojos y la imagen de yeso se colorea, dejándolos normales.

Kono mune wo sarashite dakishimeru…

El abanico de los Uchiha está en medio de la pantalla, es atravesado por un Kunai que lo raja.

"A tu lado siempre…"

Sasuke está recostado en una cama, las luces de la habitación están apagadas, mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados, y su figura se ve ligeramente iluminada por la luz que entra desde el pasillo.

Afuera, frente a la puerta de la habitación está Shiori apoyando su mano en la madera, con intenciones de entrar pero sin atreverse.

-Sasuke-sama dijo que nos explicaría el siguiente paso más tarde, -pasa por ahí una los 7, la chica de cabellos plateados, que ve a Shiori indecisa.

-Marriel…, -la reconoce la ojiverde, -necesito hablar con él…, -dice haciéndole el más mínimo caso y abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, entrando y cerrándola frente a la Uchiha.

Shiori al entrar ve la silueta de Sasuke recostado sobre la cama y da un paso hacia él, pero es interrumpida por la voz de su padre que la detiene.

-Dije que hablaríamos más tarde

-si…pero hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar…especialmente tu y yo, no me tomes como uno más de esos uniformados que no piensan por si solos, -le dice retadora y seria.

-Para este momento hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden discutir contigo, y debo tratarlas por mi cuenta

-¿por tu cuenta?, ¿cómo lo que pasó en Konoha?, ¿Cómo quemar la villa sin ninguna explicación?!

Las palabras de Shiori hicieron que Sasuke abriera sus ojos y se sentara en la cama, mirándola de cierto modo intrigado.

-¿a qué vienen esos reclamos?, -pregunta, -pensé que se había separado completamente…, -piensa mientras la sigue observando.

-¿Reclamos?, de ninguna manera…es sólo que me gustaría ser parte de la planeación de las cosas…no sólo ejecutora…después de todo el poder es mío

-¿el poder?, por favor…Shiori yo no te traje conmigo para usar tu poder, porque es más, ese poder no es tuyo por naturaleza, -entrecierra los ojos Sasuke, mientras a su mente vienen imágenes de Naruto siendo rodeado por el chakra rojo.

-Juegas muy bien con las palabras papá…

-¿papá?, -se asombra de ser llamado de tal manera el ojinegro.

-Yo sabía…muy en el fondo sabía…que los Uzumaki no eran nada mío…y para mí es mejor ahora, pero no te confundas, yo ahora me valgo por mi misma, y si estoy aquí es porque así lo decidí, entendido?

Sasuke ve en su hija la misma actitud fría y ojos perturbados que tuvo alguna vez él.

-entendido, -le responde de la misma manera, viéndola salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

En un acercamiento a Sasuke se ve como ligeramente sonríe y luego su rostro se torna calculador con cierto aire de preocupación.

-todo debe seguir tal y como va…si quiero que todo resulte…, -piensa mientras se pasa las palmas sobre los ojos y trata de despertar completamente, -…Naruto…, -mientras pronuncia el nombre del Hokage, mira sus manos recordando el momento de la estocada final que le dio con Kusanagi.

*********

-¡Aggghhhh!!!, ¡Sasuke!!! ¡Sasuke se llevó a Shiori!!!!, ¡Detente!!!Tte awa yo!!!!, -grita Naruto víctima de la fiebre, mientras descansa en el hospital montado que se ha armado en las afueras de Konoha.

-Sigue gritando…yo lo veo muy mal…, -comenta Konohamaru al ninja médico que lo atiende que estaba a su lado.

-es normal…pero debemos esperar a que el medicamento le haga efecto.

-Naruto-nii-chan…, -le sigue llamando de esa forma a pesar de ser ya todo un Jounin el joven nieto del tercero.

-me atrevería a contradecir un poco su diagnóstico, -entra en escena Sakura

-¿Sakura-san?, -la reconoce su aprendiz

-si…lo siento…, -responde poniendo su mano en la frente de Naruto que respira agitadamente, -por lo que se…Naruto…peleó contra Sasuke-kun…, -responde triste

-¿Sasuke?, -pregunta sorprendido el seguidor de Naruto, -yo pensé que Sasuke Uchiha…ya no era un peligro…, -responde sin notar que le han hecho daño sus palabras a la ninja pelirosada que sólo baja la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun…y yo…tuvimos un desafortunado futuro…tras conocer a Kotoko…pero a raíz de eso…él se ha vuelto aún más fuerte…me atrevería a decir que Naruto no despertará…, -dice mientras a sus ojos empiezan a asomarse lágrimas celestes.

Hinata que estaba en la misma habitación descansando, abre lentamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que Sakura hace su revelación.

-Naruto…no despertará…, -logra escuchar antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par,- ¡¿Qué quieres decir???!!!, -se reincorpora abruptamente.

-Hinata…, -la recibe Sakura con su rostro evidentemente agotado

-Naruto…, -niega con la cabeza la heredera Hyuuga

-¡Naruto fue atacado por un Daijutsu muy poderoso!!, el…ya no se encuentra aquí…, Sasuke-kun…se lo llevó…, -termina de decir entrecortada mientras las lágrimas se le desbordan y llora frente a ella.

Hinata sólo ve a Naruto recostado sobre la cama portátil, mientras la imagen se va haciendo borrosa debido a sus lágrimas que inmediatamente le bordean los ojos.

-Sasuke…le hizo esto a Naruto…fue Sasuke…Sasuke…, -voltea la esposa del Hokage hacia Sakura, -¡Sasuke le hizo esto a Naruto!!!, ¡Sasuke siempre le ha hecho sólo mal a Naruto!!!, -se descontrola la hasta ahora dulce peliazul tomando a Sakura por la camisa, -¡Tu Sasuke-kun es un maldito!!!!

-Hinata…, -la mira incrédula Sakura

-¡Y cómo Sasuke es un maldito, tu también lo eres!!!, ¡y tu hija!!!!, Todos ustedes!!! Que sólo le han hecho mal a la aldea…la aldea…, -se va tranquilizando mientras se arrodilla y llora en el piso.

-tal vez…sea cierto…, -la deja en el piso y da la vuelta ante un Konohamaru abrumado por la escena, -no la dejes sola…, -le encomienda antes de salir.

************

Saito, se sostenía la herida vendada en su pecho mientras escuchaba tras la cortina que servía de separación entre el pasillo y el cuarto donde estaban Naruto y los demás, en ese momento Sakura sale y el chico ve las lágrimas en sus ojos al pasar frente a él.

-¡Se que es duro!!, -le grita para llamar la atención de la madre de la chica que ama, -y se que..no tengo ningún derecho a opinión en este asunto..

-¿Saito?, ¿qué haces levantado?, -lo mira con ojo clínico

-Sakura-san… ¡Shiori es una buena chica!! Y… Sasuke-san nos ayudó mucho mientras se mantenía oculto bajo esa máscara… ¡Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto!!

-Saito…por favor no te metas en esto…muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho hasta hoy…pero no podemos seguir así…y más cuando…fue Shiori quien…

-quien me hirió…, -termina la frase, -eso lo se…pero la Shiori que me hizo esto no era la Shiori de siempre…yo lo se… ¡Porque la conozco muy bien!! ¡Porque la amo!!!!

-Saito-kun…

-¡Yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella!!!, ¡ y estoy seguro que hay algo que yo pueda hacer en esto!!, ¡por favor!!, ¡déjeme ayudar!!

Las palabras de Saito le chocaron a Sakura como un recuerdo de algunas palabras similares que ella le dijo a Sasuke cuando iba a irse de la villa…demostrando para ella los verdaderos sentimientos del chico Hyuuga.

-gracias…Saito…en verdad…gracias…, -lo mira con confianza

-Sakura-san…ahora que sabes esto…, -se sonroja el muchacho

-oh?...dime

-puedo llamarte mamá?, es decir tu eres la madre de Shiori y…

-Saito…no presiones….

-jeje si…

-Yo se…que es lo que le pasó a Shiori, -se escucha la voz de Kushina por detrás, que viene acompañada de Toshiro.

Sakura al ver al muchacho casi se va para atrás asombrada de su parecido con Sasuke.

-pero…¿cómo?...

-es por la separación de los némesis…ha dejado de ser una suposición y el poder del yuuby está realmente activo ya.

-¿Némesis?, -preguntan a dúo Saito y Sakura.

********

Sasuke está lavándose la cara bajo un chorro de agua, cuando levanta el rostro está Shiori parada junto a él.

-es hora que me expliques cual será el siguiente paso, -dice mientras extiende su abanico y éste se incendia.

Sasuke solamente voltea hacia el abanico y la flama se apaga, impresionando a Shiori.

-wow…es increíble…

-por el momento no necesitamos de eso…tengo pensado hacer otras cosas.

-otras cosas?

-ya lo verás…, -la mira misterioso

*********

-el lo sabía todo…por eso lo hizo…no…¿será coincidencia?...maldita sea…, -habla en voz alta Kaname mientras toma sus alimentos un tanto alejada del hospital montado.

-¿Quién hizo qué? ¿y por qué maldices?, -se sienta a su lado Kaeru-ba-sama

-¡Kaeru!!, no nada…sólo pensaba locuras de panes ya sabes jeje

-de panes?, -la mira con ojos intrigados

-si…los que hicieron el almuerzo…hicieron los mismos panes de anoche…

-pero Kana-chan es lo único que hay en la reserva…

-si…no me hagas caso…

************

-si hacemos eso…de un modo u otro podremos contar con guiar adecuadamente a Konoha…sin que ellos lo noten, -comenta Sasuke ante los 8 Uchiha que tiene en frente.

-pero, si haces eso, te arrestarán Sasuke-sama…, -le dice el más alto de todos, que siempre anduvo con él.

-ese es el punto…al menos así podré estar dentro de las personas que conforman la villa, el plan fue un éxito en su paso 1…ahora debemos hacer el paso 2…

-¿pero no será mejor dejar fuera de esto a la gente de esa aldea?, ya los salvamos…, -le reflexiona otro más

-ellos no dejarán de pelear…los conozco…

-además nosotros fuimos ninjas de Konoha alguna vez…así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, acabaremos con la maldita Uzumaki…que nos desterró…y la mataremos antes de que ella nos mate a nosotros…por su venganza…, -termina la chica Uchiha

-lo que aún no entiendo es a quien quieren matar?, que es Uzumaki…, -pregunta Shiori

-su nombre es…Kaname…

-¿Kaname?, ¿Quieren matar a Kaname?, ¿pero…por qué?

-eso lo verás a su tiempo…son cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado…y que yo…de cierta forma me veo obligado a hacer por ellos…porque me ayudaron a mí…, -responde Sasuke

-¿así como hablas…me da la impresión de que la hoguera que hicieron de Konoha…no fue con la intención de matarlos…dijeron… "los salvamos"…por qué?, -insiste Shiori

-Konoha pelea contra el enemigo equivocado…, -le responde serio y decidido.

-es decir que ahora te aliaste con kotoko…la que a mí…, -niega con la cabeza la joven Uchiha

-no Shiori…aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos…

Continuará…

Avance:

Al parecer por fin se dará a conocer el secreto que Sasuke y los demás Uchiha se traen entre manos…, -escenas de Sasuke parado frente al hospital montado, muchos shinobis le apuntan con sus armas.

Mientras que todo esto ocurre Naruto se encuentra sumergido dentro de si mismo…lo que lo llevará a una vivencia sobrenatural…que lo ayudará a liberarse de sus ataduras…

La verdad acerca de Toshiro es revelada y se traza un nuevo punto de partida para recuperar a Shiori.

Kotoko hace su última aparición desencadenando la batalla final…que trae una sorpresa para la villa entera…, -Kaname con la cara manchada de sangre voltea hacia Naruto y Sasuke que están parados frente a ella, todos dentro de un campo de energía que los rodea.

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"¡Sasuke!"

No se lo pierdan!!!

Enciclopedia de los Uchiha

Esta es la sección de dedicada para hablar de los nuevos Uchiha que han salido, pues como se habrán dado cuenta son amigos de Sasuke y por eso le obedecen, según las habladurías de la gente de la villa, los Uchiha con que se encontró Sasuke son los mismos desterrados por los Uzumaki, y por eso buscan venganza, aparentemente es el mismo objetivo que tenía kotoko en kanashimi no uta, -explica Naruto con un apuntador, mientras salen imágenes en un proyector tras de él.

Como invitado para que nos profundice al respecto tenemos aquí a Marriel Uchiha, -la invita Naruto a pasar.

-eh?, y yo que estoy haciendo aquí?

-queríamos que nos hablaras de los Uchiha

-ah?, y quien no sabe la historia de los Uchiha!!, piérdete!!, -dice saliendo de la escena

-creo que no fue de mucha ayuda…bueno…hasta la próxima!, -se despide Naruto y se cierra el telón.

-¿no que iba a venir Sasuke?, ¿por qué mandaron a la plateada esa-ttewayo? era la primera vez que salía en un extra!!, me lo echaron a perder!!


	11. Sasuke Parte 1

Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu

Capítulo final

"Sasuke" Primera parte

Naruto…Naruto…, -le habla Hinata sentada al lado de la lona de emergencia donde estaba tendido Naruto, -yo…se que tu no hubieras reaccionado así…¿pero que hacer?...lo lamento…en verdad lo siento…, -tapa su cara con ambas manos, -Shiori…es mi hija…porque así lo quiso el destino…no puedo odiarla…no debí decirle eso a Sakura…

-¡Hinata-sama!, -entra en la habitación un ninja informante, -disculpe la interrupción…, -baja su tono de voz al ver el estado en que se encuentra la esposa del Hokage, -pero…hay algo que usted debe venir a ver…

-¿ver?

-la verdad…, -trata de hallar las palabras correctas pero no las encuentra, -Sasuke Uchiha está parado en la puerta del hospital.

-¿Qué??!!!, -exclama horrorizada y tras levantarse corre hacia la puerta del lugar.

Mientras corre la cara de Hinata va transformando su expresión de enojo a decisión y de esta última a inseguridad, mostrada junto a su forma de correr que va haciéndose cada vez más lenta hasta detenerse unos metros antes de la puerta.

-yo…ahora todo depende de mí…, -piensa mirando hacia la entrada

El ninja que la acompaña se limita a observarla sin atreverse a decir nada más.

-vamos…, -camina finalmente decidida y abre el telón, dejando penetrar una inmensa luz que tras difuminarse deja evidenciando la figura de Sasuke que efectivamente estaba parado frente a ella rodeado por muchos shinobis que lo amenazaban con sus kunais y demás armas.

-Hinata-sama!, Hinata-sama!!, -la reciben los ninjas al verla, pero ella mira directamente a Sasuke a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?

-ya lo he explicado…vine aquí a entregarme

-¿qué?, -se extraña por la respuesta

-sí…me he convencido que es lo mejor…para ya no hacer más daño

-¡No juegues conmigo!!, -se enfurece la Hyuuga por la aseveración del Uchiha, camina hacia él y lo toma por la camisa, -¿Qué demonios quieres…?, no te parece suficiente todo lo que ha pasado ya…?

-Hinata…, -le quita la mano de encima suyo, -es la verdad…, no haré nada…

-¡La espada!, -le grita uno de los comandantes, Sasuke voltea y acto seguido se la entrega

*********

-¡Dicen que uno de los Uchiha está allá afuera!!, -llega con el chisme Ino, a Sakura que estaba junto a Saito, Kushina y Toshiro.

-¿es eso posible?, -se paran de golpe y pregunta Sakura

-no lo he comprobado pero eso me dijeron

-Sakura…, -la mira expectante Kushina

-vamos…

***********

Shiori que mira de lejos la escena no puede evitar que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla, sorprendiéndose en el momento.

-¿lágrimas?, yo estoy llorando…, -mira su mano con la cual a tocado la lágrima.

-eso es porque eres una niña tonta, -le responde Marriel

-¿acaso tu vas a seguirme a todos lados?, -pregunta seria

-yo no te sigo a ti…sigo a Sasuke-sama y da la casualidad que tu siempre estás con él

-Sasuke…mi padre me dijo que iría él solo…pero…hay algo que…, -trata de decir mientras los ojos de le inundan de lágrimas.

-es normal que sientas temor…después de todo se metió entre los enemigos, que son sus amigos, pero ellos lo consideran enemigo aunque él sea su amigo que se ha disfrazado de enemigo para combatir al enemigo que ellos creen es su amigo, -explica sabia

Shiori la mira con una gota en la cabeza, -claro…

-ese sujeto…Sasuke-sama…es un genio…no debes preocuparte por él, sino porque tu parte del plan se vea bien cumplida, -dice bajándose de un salto del árbol, dejando a Shiori sola, quien nuevamente mira la escena por los binoculares.

**********

-Sasuke-kun…, -lo reconoce Sakura quien está entre la multitud con Kushina., -qué…significa esto?

Mientras Saito se ha logrado escabullir entre la gente hasta quedar un poco más cerca de él, logrando ver como es arrestado por un grupo Anbu.

-Sasuke-san… ¡Sasuke-san!! ¡Y Shiori??!!, ¿Qué pasó con Shiori??, -grita desde fuera de la valla siendo empujado por los demás y saltando para poder ver lo que sucede, pero es arrastrado hasta atrás quitándole la visión que había alcanzado, -Shiori…, -pronuncia mientras se llevan a Sasuke para la celda del reclusorio exterior que permanecía aún en buen estado.

***********

-no me sigas…, -la voz de Sasuke se escucha en un fondo negro

-¿vamos?, -la escena donde Sasuke insta a Shiori para que se vaya con él

-¡Espera!!, -el grito de Naruto

-no me sigas…, -la voz de Sasuke se escucha en un fondo negro

-¿vamos?, -la escena donde Sasuke insta a Shiori para que se vaya con él

-¡Espera!!, -el grito de Naruto

-no me sigas…, -la voz de Sasuke se escucha en un fondo negro

-¿vamos?, -la escena donde Sasuke insta a Shiori para que se vaya con él

-¡Espera!!, -el grito de Naruto

-no me sigas…, -la voz de Sasuke se escucha en un fondo negro

-¿vamos?, -la escena donde Sasuke insta a Shiori para que se vaya con él

-¡Espera!!, -el grito de Naruto

-no me sigas…, -la voz de Sasuke se escucha en un fondo negro

-¿vamos?, -la escena donde Sasuke insta a Shiori para que se vaya con él

-¡Espera!!, -el grito de Naruto

Se ve una y otra vez a cada vez más velocidad

-¿Cuánto más?, -se escucha una voz que se superpone a las escenas que pasan una y otra vez.

-vasta…, -la débil voz de Naruto aparece

-¿Cuánto más?, -reincide la voz

-vasta…

-¿cuánto más…Naruto…?

-vasta…vasta…

-¿vas a morir por tu propia mano…Naruto…?, ¿estás ahí…Naruto?

-Estoy…, -abre los ojos de improvisto, encontrándose acostado en una cama, su cama, en casa, en la aldea…

Mientras Naruto que estaba en el hospital montado empieza a respirar con dificultad, su ritmo cardiaco se acelera y entra en paro -------------

-Hokage-sama!!!, -se da cuenta uno de los médicos, quien voltea a ver al cardiógrafo y abre grandes los ojos al ver la línea isoeléctrica.

***********

"En la aldea de Konoha"

Entra Sakura, con alrededor de 5 meses de embarazo con el desayuno en una charola y se la pone en la cama al rubio.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-¿qué sucede?, ¿no es lo que me pediste?

Naruto voltea a ver el Ramen y sonríe, -claro…pero…¿qué haces aquí Sakura-chan?, entonces Naruto voltea hacia ella nuevamente como queriendo corroborar lo que vio y efectivamente era lo que cree., -¿estás embarazada??

-¿te sientes bien?, -pregunta sentándose en la cama a su lado, -pues si…desde hace como 5 meses…, -lo mira extrañada, además, que es eso de Sakura-chan?, jaja, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así amor.

-¿qué pasó con la aldea?, ¿Y Sasuke??, ¿Shiori???, ¿Hinata???

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Shiori?, mm…pues ellos no se quienes serán…pero Hinata está en su casa supongo.

-Shiori…tu hija…, -le responde extremadamente confundido

-¿Shiori?, ¿desde cuando le cambiaste el nombre a la bebé?, ¿no se llamaría Shouko?

-Shouko…, -tras escuchar ese nombre Naruto empezó a sudar,-Shouko…

-¿Naruto?, ¿seguro estás bien?

-¿dices que no recuerdas a Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?...no…¿debería?, lo conocimos hace poco?

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!!, -la toma por los brazos

-¡Amor me lastimas!!

Naruto niega con la cabeza y se aleja, saliendo de la casa en pijama.

-Sasuke…Sakura-chan…Shiori…, -respira agitado al terminar de correr, -si Sasuke no existe…Sakura-chan estará conmigo…y Shouko…, -sus ojos empiezan a nublarse, pero enseguida vuelven a la normalidad, -pero si eso ocurre…Hinata…no…y ni Shiori ni Kotaro existirían… ¡no puedo permitir eso!!

-Tu siempre antepones la vida de los demás a la tuya…y has sabido discernir perfectamente, se escucha nuevamente la voz misteriosa, todo a su alrededor se quiebra dejando nuevamente el espacio negro con las escenas pasando una tras de otra una y otra vez.

-es verdad que él se fue…y que se la llevó…, -al decir estas palabras el Hokage, la escena deja de repetirse y se estaciona justo en el momento que Sasuke le da la mano a Shiori, -pero para eso estoy aquí…para traerlos de vuelta…a los dos…, -en ese instante logra distinguir una figura luminosa que le estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo, mientras sus ojos se entrecierran por la luz puede ver el rostro del 4to…aquella entidad…era Minato…

-Papá…gracias…

En ese instante Naruto en el hospital recupera el aire despertando abruptamente, luego de ser revivido por los médicos.

-gracias…, -repite al ver su alrededor.

**********

-Por tanto…cifrando en todos los cargos que se le acusan, el concejo Legislativo de la Aldea de Konoha, dicta:, -toma aire antes de seguir, Neji lee el resultado del juicio privado que llevaron acabo el concejo de ancianos veladores de la villa, ante todos los shinobis presentes, -que Uchiha Sasuke a pesar de haberse entregado por libre voluntad…merece la pena de muerte…

Se escuchaban toda clase de reacciones desde gritos de emoción que clamaban justicia hasta murmullos incongruentes.

-lo van a matar…, -articuló Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-creo que es lo más apropiado…perdón Sakura…pero después de todo lo que hizo…, -comenta Kaname que estaba a su lado.

Sakura se limito a verla con el seño fruncido.

En ese momento aparece Naruto en escena tratando de interrumpir la orden.

-¿pero quien se supone que autorizó esto???

-¡Es el Hokage-sama!!!, ¡Despertó!!, ¡Hokage-sama!!!, -se escucha el pueblo.

-para llevar acabo una decisión de este tipo es indispensable contar con la aprobación del Hokage…, -los mira serio.

-Me disculpará usted Hokage-sama, pero durante su enfermedad o ausencia es Hinata-sama la que toma las decisiones como su representante, -le responde altivo uno.

-¿Hinata…?, -voltea a verla incrédulo.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión que el hecho que Uchiha Sasuke haya sido amigo de Hokage-sama en la infancia no lo perdona, puesto que durante mucho tiempo fue un ninja renegado que traicionó a Kohoha.

-¡Él ya había recibido el perdón por esas acusaciones!

-¡pero que me dice de incendiar la aldea???!, va a perdonarlo?

Naruto se siente acorralado

-acéptelo señor…Uchiha Sasuke es un ninja corrupto que nunca se sabe que tiene planeado, es más, es estúpido de su parte venir y decirnos que se entrega por libre voluntad sin esperar que le acusemos de esta forma.

Naruto aprieta los puños y baja la mirada

-no va a sobreponer el bien de uno sobre el de todos los habitantes de la aldea Hokage-sama…

-Naruto necesita descansar, lo llevaré de vuelta, -se para Hinata

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?, -pregunta recuperando ánimos

-¿Por qué?, -pregunta temerosa

-quiero hablar con él

***********

-si acusaron así a Sasuke-san…significa que lo mismo le pasará a Shiori…, -piensa Saito mientras voltea hacia Toshiro que se había encontrado con él.

-Tú…¿amas a Shiori verdad?, -pregunta de una vez

-Tal y como ella me ama a mí…, -responde el peliazul, sacándole una gotita a Saito.

-entonces estarías dispuesto a ayudarme…a salvarla?, -pregunta esperando la afirmación.

-Saito…

-¿oh?, -se sorprende porque el chico abre otra conversación

-Shiori te ama…pero no como me ama a mí…, -sonríe Toshiro, -yo soy parte de ella, pero tú…eres el ser externo que a la vez es interno

-Toshiro…

-El Byakugan en mi ojo izquierdo…es tuyo…úsalo…

-ven por aquí, -lo guía Saito para salir de la vista de todos.

Nota: recuerden que Toshiro es la mitad buena de Shiori que se ha separado de ella, conformado por todas los cosas buenas de ella o que a ella le importan, por eso su cara se parece a Sasuke, tiene un Sharingan derecho y un Byakugan izquierdo n__nU

************

-¿cómo que no van a dejarme hablar con él ttewayo!!!?

-lo lamento Hokage-sama, pero el acusado ya ha sido llevado a la Shini Yama

-¿tan pronto?, -se sorprende el rubio

-las ordenes fueron que mientras más pronto mejor señor.

-¿La shiniyama?...no es esa colina horrible que está cerca del valle del fin?, -pregunta Sakura que se había reunido con él

-van a colgarlo…debemos darnos prisa Sakura-chan

***********

-así que se dirigen a Shiniyama…, -baja los binoculares Marriel, -esto ya se puso feo, Sasuke-sama dijo que aparentaría todo el rato pero…

-no se que me pasa que no para!!!, -dice Shiori con una cajita de pañuelos desechables al lado y limpiándose la nariz de tanto llorar.

-eso te pasa por no dejar tu humanidad completamente de lado

-mira quien lo dice, quien llora cuando salen los ositos cariñositos, -le recrimina aún con el pañuelo en la nariz

-¡eso no es asunto tuyo!!, -después de gritar recupera la compostura, -es más, debemos movernos ya, a la colina de la muerte…

-oh…Hi…, -responde Shiori

*************

-tenías razón!!, puedo verla acercándose…pero no está sola…, -comenta Toshiro que la ve en blanco y negro con su Byakugan, mismo que tenía activado Saito, mientras esperaban escondidos entre los árboles la aparición de los Uchiha.

-Shiori…, -logra distinguirla en la distancia

************

En Shiniyama Kaname se había acercado a Sasuke, aprovechando que estaba muy poca gente.

-al final de condenaste por estúpido…

-Pobre Kaname, no sabes como decirme que te duele haber perdido tu juguete, -le responde sin perder su estilo.

-lo que no me queda claro es por qué lo hiciste de esa forma?

-esas son razones que no te debo

-voy a matarte…antes que ellos te maten…, -le susurra al oído

-y quien dice que tu no estás muerta ahora…, -le responde

-estúpido engreído…

-Sasuke!!!, se oye llegara a Naruto junto a otros shinobis que le acompañaban, entre ellos Sakura.

-¿y cuándo él venga le dirás que yo quise matarlos a todos…y que tu te estás echando la culpa…?

Sasuke la mira sorprendido

-¿no es algo lógico de pensar?, tú estás encubriéndome para que Naruto no sufra al enterarse que la maldita fui yo verdad?, fue muy astuto quemar la villa…arrasando con todos los sellos y llevando a los refugios a la gente…maldito…

*************

-Ahí está!!, -salta Saito interceptando a Shiori que cae a su lado siendo separada del grupo que se dirige a ShiniYama.

-Shiori…la mira feliz

-Shiori…, -la recibe también Toshiro

La chica sólo los mira tratando de procesar la información.

**************

-Hasta que por fin llegó el momento…, -se escucha la voz de kotoko

Continuará….

Último capítulo de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu:

"Sasuke, segunda parte"

No se lo pierdan!!!

Audiciones para Naruto Saigo no Namida

-¿ah????', va a haber otro fic después de Futatsu??, -pregunta Saito

-sí, dicen que es algo que ya está decidió, -responde Shiori

-oh…pero aún no termina el fic de futatsu, quiero sabes en que termina!!

-¡No sólo tú!, -dice señalando hacia atrás, mira todos esos lectores que se quedaron expectantes.

-¿Audiciones dice ahí?, -señala el letrero Saito

-¿Audición para Shiori?, pero yo qué?

-creo que necesitan una Shiori más alta, pasará el tiempo no?

-osea que también hay audiciones para un nuevo Saito…, -le dice en tono burlón y arqueando las cejas.

-¡Oh! Dios!


	12. Sasuke parte 2

Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu

Capítulo final

"Sasuke, segunda parte"

En Shiniyama Kaname se había acercado a Sasuke, aprovechando que estaba muy poca gente.

-al final de condenaste por estúpido…

-Pobre Kaname, no sabes como decirme que te duele haber perdido tu juguete, -le responde sin perder su estilo.

-lo que no me queda claro es por qué lo hiciste de esa forma?

-esas son razones que no te debo

-voy a matarte…antes que ellos te maten…, -le susurra al oído

-y quien dice que tu no estás muerta ahora…, -le responde

-estúpido engreído…

-Sasuke!!!, se oye llegara a Naruto junto a otros shinobis que le acompañaban, entre ellos Sakura.

-¿y cuándo él venga le dirás que yo quise matarlos a todos…y que tu te estás echando la culpa…?

Sasuke la mira sorprendido

-¿no es algo lógico de pensar?, tú estás encubriéndome para que Naruto no sufra al enterarse que la maldita fui yo verdad?, fue muy astuto quemar la villa…arrasando con todos los sellos y llevando a los refugios a la gente…maldito…

*********

-Ahí está!!, -salta Saito interceptando a Shiori que cae a su lado siendo separada del grupo que se dirige a ShiniYama.

-Shiori…la mira feliz

-Shiori…, -la recibe también Toshiro

La chica sólo los mira tratando de procesar la información.

*********

-Hasta que por fin llegó el momento…, -se escucha la voz de kotoko

En el mismo instante en que Kotoko apareció, los ojos de Shiori se dilataron, como si su presencia la pusiera alerta, a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos y el Shiniyama.

-¿Shiori?, -pregunta Saito al ver su reacción.

-Ella…¡Ella…! ¡Otra vez no!!!!, -grita sosteniéndose la cabeza por los lados., -Saito…ayúdame Saito…, murmura cada vez más suave.

Saito se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros, al hacerlo son sus ojos los que se dilatan ahora y su boca se abre de la impresión.

Los ojos de Shiori se han tornado de un azul brillante.

-¿qué sucede?...¿Shiori?....

La figura de Terra se superpone con la de Shiori y su voz se hace un dúo.

-Debemos ir pronto…, -le responde y se echa a correr en dirección de la montaña de la muerte.

-¿Qué??, ¡espera!!!

Toshiro corre tras los dos que se han adelantado.

*************

En el subconsciente de Shiori

-pero tú…Yuuby…¿cómo?, -pregunta parada frente a la Jaula que contiene a Terra

-Mi poder…es tu poder…tu puedes disponer de él cuando quieras…y lo has estado reservando…aunque no seas tu completamente.

-yo…yo deseché todo…no es posible!!!

-ella está hablando de mí…, -se escucha una voz muy dulce, era Shiori, ligeramente visible, -he estado aquí todo el tiempo…voy a ayudarte…, -le tiende la mano, mientras muestra su rostro inundado de lágrimas.

-Así que eras tú…, -se toca la mejilla al recordar haber estado llorando, -pero se supone que la otra mitad se fue…

-mm mm…, -niega con la cabeza, -la verdadera Shiori…está frente a ti y frente a mí…

-¿tú y yo?, ¿pero, porqué esperar tanto???

-ya te lo dijimos…estuvimos reservando el poder…para hoy…para el momento…

Yami Shiori ve como se va desvaneciendo hasta el punto de quedar casi imperceptible como la otra mitad.

-en una persona no sólo existe la bondad o la mandad, -explica Terra, la razón por la que ella sigue aquí…es porque su alma está viva, y todo lo que la compone…

-pero entonces el chico…

-Toshiro…es la recopilación de nuestros deseos y sueños…pero no nuestra alma…ven…, -le tiende nuevamente la mano.

-Yami shiori instintivamente se la da, enseguida una gran luz resplandece a su alrededor

En ese instante Shiori, que iba corriendo, se para y sus ojos recuperan su color verde.

-Terra…, -sonríe y sigue corriendo.

Hasta asomarse a la entrada de Shiniyama donde se encuentra de frente a Kotoko en un instante.

Puede comprobar toda la escena, Sasuke atado preparado para ser ejecutado, Kaname parada frente a él, Naruto y Sakura a un lado, muchos ninjas dispersos y frente a ella la Uchiha…

-Llegó el eslabón que faltaba para completar esta cadena, -la recibe Kotoko

-¿Shiori!!, ¿qué haces aquí??, -le grita Sasuke

-¿Shiori??, -la reconoce Naruto y corre hacia ella a abrazarla.

Mientras lo hace la chica lo recibe y lo abraza también, -papá…

-Hija…

-perdóname…

-Shiori…

-disculpa…pero tengo que acabar con ellas…, -se da la vuelta y su chakra empieza a circular por su cuerpo.

Naruto no puede creer lo que ha dicho, Kotoko y Kaname se limitan a sonreír.

-Antes que siga hablando la hija prodiga, debo informar algo, -le habla Kotoko al Hokage

-Se que estuviste haciendo cositas a mis espaldas…Sasuke…pero…también hiciste algo que estoy en la obligación de apoyarte.

-¿quieres que dejemos nuestra pelea…por haber echado a perder mi vida y la de mi familia…para después?, -le responde irónico

-sólo si quieres que esto termine ya…, -responde volteando hacia Kaname, lo que llama la atención de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Kaname-chan?, -se pregunta la pelirosada

-y yo que quería que todo pasara desapercibido…

-¿De qué rayos están hablando??, -se mete Naruto

-Hablan de cómo Sasuke salvó a la gente de tu aldea…, -responde Kaname

-¿la salvó…?

-Naruto…, -lo llama Sasuke, -yo no quería que pasaras por esto…hubiera preferido que me odiaras por toda la eternidad a causarte este dolor…

-Sasuke…¿qué sucedió…?

-Cuando estaba con Kotoko…me enteré a através de los Uchiha desterrados…que Kaname Uzumaki estaba planeando destruir la villa, robando el chakra de los aldeanos, dibujando sellos de sangre y chakra en los pisos, los techos, la escuela…todo…si estos eran activados la villa entera explotaría…ella nos estuvo engañando todo el tiempo!!

Naruto no puede creer lo que su amigo le confesó, sus ojos tiemblan, -por eso…, -recuerda la aldea en llamas, -la mejor opción era destruir la aldea…pero salvando a la gente…

-el precio que hay que pagar por la traición…, -continúa Sasuke

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡Ella odia a Konoha Naruto!! Y es perseguida por los Uchiha desterrados…

-Desterrados…, -repite Kotoko, -como yo…

-¿Ka…kaname…?, -voltea a verla Naruto, -estuviste engañándome todo este tiempo…¿Por qué???, ¿¿Por qué???

-mi odio por Minato…por lo que él hizo…lo que me hizo…estuve tan cerca…, pero esto no termina…hasta que acabe con lo más preciado…, -dice con cierto aire de demencia.

El rostro de Naruto se refleja en la pupila de Kaname, que enseguida voltea hacia Shiori y sonríe.

Enseguida desaparece y reaparece frente a la chica Uchiha tomándola del cuello.

-¡Aghh!, -se asusta la hija de Sasuke

-¡Shiori!!, -grita el Hokage

-¡Shiori!!!!, -gritan a dúo Sasuke y Sakura

La mirada de Shiori vuelve a cambiar al azul resplandeciente de antes y la mira fijamente, mientras su chakra corre alrededor de su cuerpo.

En ese momento llegan Saito y Toshiro que ven la escena estupefactos.

-Saito…, -lo reconoce Shiori aún en ese trance, de su espalda brotan dos alas de chakra que empujan a Kana hacia atrás, soltándola y cayendo sentada en el piso.

-¿pero que rayos…?, -ve Sasuke como las alas no desaparecen y la chica camina lentamente hasta estar frente a la Uzumaki.

-devuélvemelos…, -murmura la joven, -escena de ella caminando por konoha

Kaname sólo la mira intrigada, -¿devolver?

-devuélvemelos…, -una escena de ella columpiándose en la escuela aparece flash

-¡Devuélvemelos!!, ¡Devuélveme mi hogar!!!, ¿Devuélveme la villa!!!, ¡es tu culpa!!!, -le grita sacando su abanico, agitándolo y apunto de acertarle un golpe, es interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke.

-¡Shiori!! ¡No!!!, -le grita una vez desatado y acercándose a ella, al llegar a su lado la mira extrañamente atemorizado, -no…tu no…, -la abraza para que no ataque, las lágrimas de desatan en Shiori al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke, -esta sensación…, -piensa la hija mientras llora en sus brazos, -no quiero matar…no la quiero matar….

-¡Saito!!, -lo llama Sasuke, pasándole a Shiori, que lo abraza fuerte al sentirse refugiada en él también.

Los dos chicos caen arrodillados al piso, mientras Saito pasa su mano por el cabello de la peliazul, -tranquila…tranquila…, -trata de convencerse a si mismo al ver como el chakra a salido de su cuerpo y la rodea sin perder la forma de las dos alas en su espalda.

Naruto comprueba el estado de Shiori y voltea hacia Sasuke, ambos asienten.

-vaya…que linda escena…, -está ya de pié Kaname, -me recuerda tanto a Minato y a Kushina…que me dan ganas de vomitar…

-pues no lo hagas encima de mí por favor, -le responde altanero Naruto

Sasuke trata de disimular la sonrisa que le provocó el comentario.

-no es momento para chistes…, -piensa Sakura un poco más atrás.

De un momento a otro Kaname hace una serie de sellos con sus manos e invoca su técnica.

¡"Inochi fuin sareta"!!, -invoca tocando el suelo del cual como si fueran las olas del mar se desplaza hacia el frente una maya de color plateado reluciente, que al tocar a cualquier ser vivo lo recubría con el mismo color, dejando en es estado a plantas, insectos, largartijas y a la mayoría de ninjas que habían acompañado a Naruto, al terminar la marea pareciera un parque lleno de estatuas plateadas.

Enseguida una barrera de energía se levanta desde el piso, encerrándolos en una especie de domo de cielo morado con negro y piso plateado que reflejaba lo morado del cielo.

Shiori al sentir el poder corriendo en todas direcciones abre los ojos y mira hacia los lados.

-Saito…¿qué pasó…?, -pregunta

Pero no escucha respuesta…

Al voltear hacía el para preguntar nuevamente por la respuesta, sus pupilas se dilatan.

-Saito…no… ¡Saito!!!, ¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se separa del chico al comprobar que el plateado lo había envuelto a él también.

Mira al chico arrodillado en el piso aún en posición de abrazarla.

-Ah!!!!, Ah!!!! No!!!!!!, -sigue gritando hasta siente como un rayo pasa por su cabeza a gran velocidad.

-¿Es esto…lo que querías…?, -escucha su misma voz, pero más seria, tal y como es la forma de hablar de su otro yo.

Mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Kotoko miraban a su alrededor igualmente sorprendidos.

Al voltear hacia la izquierda Naruto observa a los ninjas que le acompañaban y entre ellos…a Sakura que como estatua había quedando viéndolos con los brazos extendidos como empezando a correr hacia ellos.

-Sakura-chan…, -aprieta los puños y el seño

-¿de qué demonios se trata esto?, -pregunta sin rodeos Sasuke

-Inochi…no fuin sareta…, en otras palabras el sellador de vidas…el que deja las vidas selladas…lamento decirles que no hay forma que ellos salgan de ahí…el sellador fue la primera fase del entrenamiento para aprender la gran técnica…

-¿qué no hay forma…?, -repite Shiori desde un poco más atrás.

-la persona que perfeccionó esta técnica…fue la persona que selló al Kyuubi dentro de tu cuerpo…mi hermano Minato…

¿pero…por qué no nos pasó lo mismo a nosotros?, -pregunta el rubio tratando de reunir más información

-te dije que es el paso inicial para la técnica de sellado final, sólo los débiles caen en esto…, -sonríe, -sólo quise eliminar de antemano las basuras, así nadie terminará queriendo hacerse el héroe

-¿cómo puedes atreverte a jugar de esa manera con nosotros…?!, -los ojos de Naruto empiezan a tomar una tonalidad roja.

-Tranquilo Naruto, -lo llama Sasuke sacándolo de su estado.

-Sasuke…

Mientras tanto con Shiori

-No me digas que vas a dejar esto así…¿de qué te sirve tanto poder?, ¿de qué te sirve el sufrimiento de toda la vida por esta maldición?!!, si cuando debes actuar no lo haces!!!, -le sigue recriminando la otra Shiori.

-Saito…, -lo sigue viendo

-o es que quieres que lo haga yo?, si es así…todo estará bien…tu estarás bien…, -trata de persuadir.

-por ti…lo intentaré por ti…porque no puedo perderte…, -abre los ojos finalmente claros como siempre, mientras el chakra empieza a circular en mayor abundancia en su contorno, la chica se agacha y besa la estatua de Saito mientras cierra los ojos.

-vuelve…

Al hacerlo 6 alas más toman forma en su espalda haciendo volar su cabello mientras su chakra hace que brille, al mismo tiempo que la barrera impuesta por Kaname alrededor de ella y de Saito desaparece borrando rastro en el chico que abre los ojos cual hubiera revivido y se topa con la gran cantidad de chakra que recorre junto a su cuerpo electrificándolo, pero al mismo tiempo tan cálido…

-¿pero cómo???, -se asombra de lejos Kaname, contagiando de su sorpresa a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-¡Shiori!!!, -le gritan sus padres.

-El poder del Yuubi…es asombroso…, -reconoce Kotoko.

El beso termina y los chicos se separan.

-Shiori…tú…

-por favor…espérame…, -tras estas palabras la chica se da la vuelta y mucho más chakra es liberado del interior de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhhhggg!!!!!, -grita aún adolorida mientras su cuerpo se acostumbra.

-¡No Shiori!!!, ¡Detente!!!, ¡no puedes liberar el poder así!!!, -se asusta Naruto y corre hacia ella.

Mientras Saito siente como si no pudiera mover un solo músculo, está perplejo ante la escena.

-muévete…muévete…de seguir así…Shiori…muévete…rayos!

-¡Shiori!!! Trata de verla Naruto pero su chakra se ha vuelto demasiado denso, tal que cuando avanzaba iba borrando la técnica de sellado de Kaname a su alrededor.

Dentro de la energía el cabello de Shiori está tiñéndose con algunos mechones rubios igual a la tonalidad de Terra, sus ojos se muestran azules brillantes y su ropa está casi desgarrada.

-Esa niña…perdió el control…, -piensa Kotoko

-Esto va mal…, -piensa Kaname, cuando se dispone a hacer otro sello, pero es interrumpida por Sasuke que la toma por detrás sujetándola.

-Tanto te impresionó que bajaste por completo tu defensa?

-¿Pero qué??

-Esa niña va a morir…y tú te tomas la molestia de venir aquí a sujetarme

-Ella es fuerte…ella…es mi hija…, -dice viéndola desde la distancia, cosa que no puedo decir de ti…que ni siquiera tienes claros tus propósitos. Vas a morir…aquí…, -le dice sumamente serio

-esas son palabras demasiado confiadas para una persona tan calculadora.

En ese momento Sasuke le da la vuelta y la pone frente así, sus ojos se vuelven azules.

-Aoi Sharingan…en verdad que eres muy confiado, te dije no te entrometieras desde un principio…, -dice doblando el brazo de tal forma que pudo zafarse casi quebrándose ella misma, pero alcanzando a poner la mano en el pecho de Sasuke.

¡Futón! ¡Kyouku no Kizu!!!!

-¡No puede ser!!!, -piensa e inmediatamente grita ¡Naruto!!!!! Aléjense de Aquí!!!!!!! ¡Rápido!!!!!!!, -mientras grita impulsa una gran onda de chakra que los empuja hacia atrás al risco.

Naruto sólo ve pasar la secuencia de segundos siguiente de manera imperceptible.

Sasuke activa el Mangekio Aoi Sharingan y logra sumergir en el Tsukiomi a Kaname unos segundos después que efectuara su técnica, pero de la mano de Kaname se dispara el Futón que atraviesa el pecho de Sasuke como una barrera delgada e inmediatamente se dispersa en el aire como tornado, siguiendo la misma ruta que había seguido el impulso de chakra de Sasuke pero sin alcanzarlos ya que habían caído del risco.

Sasuke sonríe al verificar que los había logrado empujar a tiempo, pero de su boca se deslizan dos líneas de sangre que son seguidas por algunos tosidos de la misma, separándose de Kaname, da unos pasos hacia tras, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo acostado.

En sus brazos pueden verse muchas cortadas, al igual que en su rostro y en su pecho, incluso se distinguen algunos piquetes como de agujas.

Empieza a mostrar señales de dolor en todo su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo, las costillas, la espalda, la nuca.

-Kyoku…no kizu…, -repite mientras cierra los ojos, -era verdad que podías hacer esa técnica…regresar todas las heridas pasadas…a un solo instante…

*********

-¡Shiori!!!! ¡Por Dios Shiori!!!!, -grita Saito mientras caen del Shiniyama

La chica parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que de repente ambos desaparecen, han dejado de caer.

**********

En el lugar donde están tirados Kaname y Sasuke aparece en el cielo una luz rosada resplandeciente, que desciende poco a poco hasta caer en el suelo.

Un pie descalzo aterriza, dejando caer a su lado una pluma que ondea hasta aterrizar en el piso, seguida de otras que ondean en su descenso de la misma forma.

Al fondo se ve a Naruto y a Saito a salvo parados con la mirada admirada, viendo al frente.

La criatura que aterrizó revelando sus pies blancos al suelo empieza a caminar, mientras lo hace el enfoque va subiendo por sus piernas, topándose con cabello…largo azulado, con un brillo que parecía tornarlo dorado, hasta llegar a la cintura que igualmente estaba expuesta y de la cual empezaban a desprenderse plumas blancas…

La chica llegó hasta Sasuke y lo tomó entre sus brazos, levantándolo del piso.

-ya todo está bien…no te preocupes más…

Sasuke al escuchar esa voz…abrió como pudo los ojos, -Shiori…, -mira incrédulo como su hija se ha transformado en el Yuubi, sus ojos azulados y de su espalda emergiendo las 10 alas blancas que ondeaban al viento junto con su cabello dorado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilatan y no puede evitar que de ellos se deslicen algunas lágrimas.

-Shiori…si algo yo…, -se detiene por el dolor, -si algo yo quise proteger…fuiste tú…se que no es el momento…pero…hijita…yo…te amé desde el primer momento en que supe que existías…fuiste una luz…

-Papá…yo…

-no…perdóname por no poder protegerte…por todo lo que ha sucedido…, -tose sangre, -no sabes como hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferente…, -dice mientras ve en la chica ángel que tiene frente a él a la bebé de grandes ojos curiosos que era cuando él cuidaba de ella, en ese momento Sasuke pierde el conocimiento.

-no te preocupes…yo…lo se…lo se…, -dice recostándolo nuevamente en el piso y parándose frente a Kamame que recupera el sentido al desmayarse Sasuke y ser liberada del tsukiomi.

En ese instante Naruto y Saito se paran a su lado y se convierte en una pelea de tres contra uno, mientras Kotoko da la vuelta y desaparece.

Suena-Naruto-Main Theme

-Ya todo acabó…, -se acerca Shiori a Kaname que seguía sentada en el piso

-Shiori…, -la toma por el brazo Naruto, para que le permita ser él quien aborde la situación, -Kana…todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…, -le dice brindándole la mano para levantarse.

-Naruto…, -lo mira admirada Kana

-pero…¿cómo…después de todo lo que ha pasado..puede perdonarla…?, -piensa Saito.

La música se para de improvisto.

Kaname le ha dado la mano a Naruto, pero haciendo la misma cosa que con Sasuke, le pone la mano en el pecho e invoca sus sellos con la otra mano.

La escena se pone gris y camina lento.

Naruto es atravesado por la misma ráfaga que Sasuke.

La escena se repite del lado izquierdo

La escena se repite por delante

Hasta recobrar la velocidad normal, continúa en que Naruto es arrojado muchos metros atrás estrellándose con las piedras que le dan forma a la colina.

************

Abajo, tras percatarse que la presencia de muchos chakras poderosos provenían de la Shiniyama, Kaeru y Neji intentaban pasar pero se toparon con la barrera de energía impuesta por Kaname.

-esto no me gusta nada…, -piensa Kaeru mientras le pega con su técnica de fuerza a la barrera y esta sólo despliega ondas.

************

Saito corre a auxiliar a Naruto mientras Shiori ve a Kaname con aire de implacable.

-puede que él pensara que se podía hacer algo…, empieza a hablar

-es un ingenuo

-puede ser…pero al hacer lo que hiciste has terminado de llenar lo que te faltaba, -le responde furiosa y seria, en sus ojos aparece un nuevo tipo de Sharingan, tiñéndose de rosado con 5 comas negras.

Enseguida Kaname deja de respirar y de poder moverse, apareciendo en un mundo de metal como el que había creado ella en la batalla, del piso empiezan a salir miles de espadas que la atraviesan una y otra vez.

-¡AhHHHHH!!!, -grita mientras su mente divaga y su cuerpo está intacto frente a Shiori.

-¡No!!, -se escucha la voz de Naruto, lo que llama la atención de Shiori

-Papá…

-Sasuke…Sasuke no quería que tu…ensuciaras tus manos…, -se para ayudado por Saito, -por favor…no lo hagas…

-pero ella…, -aprieta los puños y libera a Kaname del Daijutsu.

-Les tengo una mejor idea…el hijo de Minato…una Uchiha…, -los mira a ambos dejando ignorado a Saito, murámonos todos aquí…, -dice completamente ida por reflejo de la técnica de antes.

Enseguida la barrera desaparece y se transforma en energía que empieza a provocar derrumbes y explosiones, inquietando a quienes despiertan de ser estatuas y afligiendo a Naruto, Saito y Shiori que miran a todos lados, pero en un momento a otro toda la visión se nubla por el polvo.

Se ve como todos saltan y tratan de huir del lugar, pero son alcanzados por las explosiones que derrumban la montaña.

-¡Sujétate!!, -grita Shiori a Saito mientras caen, pero en ese trayecto pierde el conocimiento, Saito la sujeta, pero son impactados por otra explosión, saliendo disparados por la onda.

-¡Sasuke-kun!!! ¡Naruto!!!!, -grita Sakura, distinguiendo a lo lejos a Sasuke que yacía tirado en el piso.

Abajo, en Konoha, los aldeanos pueden ver el derrumbe de la montaña que se viene a pique.

-¡No vamos a caer!!, ¡No vamos a caer!!, -sujeta Saito a Shiori mientras trata de sostenerse con su chakra al muro.

Pero en ese momento ve un brillo que viene cayendo directamente hacia él.

-¿qué es eso?..., al verlo de cerca sus ojos se cierran perdiendo también el conocimiento.

Los dos chicos caen sin rumbo al vacío.

Shangri-La –Angela

Oroka de ii no darou

El rostro de Shiori que se ve pacífico mientras sigue cayendo

Miwatasu yume no ato wo

El rostro de Saito, luego baja hacia su mano y puede verse como tiene un objeto brillante agarrado.

Sayonara aoki hibi yo  
Naruto, Sakura, Kaeru, en medio de la destrucción.

Las letras de Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu FIN aparecen

Nagare ni mi wo makase Itsuka otona ni natte yuki

Shiori acostada en su cama, llega Kotaro y abre de golpe, ella llora por la hora y tira un oso a la puerta para que Kotaro se vaya

Sukoshi zutsu yogorete yuku koto nano

Shiori corre a encontrarse con Yuuji y con Saito, a este último lo mira ligeramente sonrojada

Jikushita kajitsu dake erabarete

Sasuke enmascarado de los Barazuisho parado en un árbol ve pasar a Shiori y la detiene, encontrándose con ella por primera vez.

Naifu de sakarete Nomikomareru mae ni

Kotoko, Kaname y Hinata enfocadas en varias direcciones

Bokura wa mezashita shangri-la

Shiori despierta las alas del Yuubi y sus ojos se vuelven azules brillantes

Yokubo ga osaekirezuni

Sasuke con los Uchiha por detrás se pone la capa blanca

Kuusou ni mamireta

Konoha ardiendo en llamas

Jiyuu wo motome tsuzuketa

Naruto hablando con el cuarto

Ima nara ieru darou

Shiori con Yami Shiori por detrás

Koko ga sou rakuen sa

Saito, que mientras cae del risco toma en sus manos el objeto brillante antes de desmayarse.

Sayonara aoki hibi yo

Una gran explosión se ve desde lejos, donde caen Shiori y Saito.

Aparecen los créditos:

Una Historia original de Sakura Zala

Redacción: Sakura Zala

Producción: Sakura no Fansub

Productores Asociados: Saulen

Diseño de Personajes: Sakura Zala

Casting: Sakura Zala

Agradecimientos especiales:

Rami-kun

Alejita-chan

Slafier

Zeruel

Marisol Uchiha

Chinita Uchiha

Rukiachan25

Sakuracr

Setsuna17

Gracias a todos por leer!!,

Escena después de los créditos:

-Ella aún no despierta…, -le informa Saito a Kaeru que los ha encontrado

-Por el momento no es conveniente regresar a Konoha…, -lo mira expectante

-entonces…si es por su bien…no regresaremos…

Anuncio: suena Oboetete ii yo-Kotoko

Muy pronto…el desafío final aparece y los Héroes que con el paso del tiempo han madurado su poder hacen renacer la esperanza…

-La prisión de máxima seguridad…, -dice Sakura entrando con una canasta de comida al lugar, se ve a Sasuke en una celda atado de manos y pies con una mordaza en la boca.

Pero un secreto irrecordable se revela…

-Ella…es mi hija…, -le dice Naruto a Hinata que abre grandes los ojos ante la noticia.

Y un niño que sufre al no poder soñar jamás con una familia…

Un pequeño igual a Sasuke-chan mira por una ventana.

¡¡No se lo pierdan!!

NARUTO SAIGO NO NAMIDA

Shiori voltea con las alas del Yuubi extendidas, sus ojos brillan.

Próximamente.


End file.
